Life
by CarlaFromCorrie
Summary: A different take to Carla's 2017 return, Carla hiding more secrets which threaten to rip her family and a relationship apart, how will the injured parties cope with the outcome and will they believe this is right for everyone? (now changed the rating because I wanted to attempt some smut)
1. Chapter 1

**I guess I couldn't stay away for too long :)**

* * *

Aidan pulled up to the rustic looking bar, the counter worn down probably from all of the endless glasses being scraped along the surface. He hated not being able to solve his own problems and relying on other's but he knew he jeopardised many people's lives and needed to prove to them that he could be the one that they should rely on. After trying every person in the contact book, investors, loan companies, his own father, his last hope was his sister, she was concerned at first, he could hear it in her voice, the panic that was present as she queried whether something was wrong, which it was but he knew that she would have told him to do one if he revealed what it was and she would have probably thought she was being used as a bank so he managed to convince her to meet at a bar, in Devon, even she thought it was weird how he was going out of his way to see her which immediately sparked concern in her mind, but she gave him the opportunity to put whatever was on his mind at rest.

"So then, why have you called me here, very unlike you to want to traipse all this way just to see your sister, barely a phone call since Nick, Aidan and now? And now you want to see me what for?" Carla asks straight out knowing that she was going to be fed with lies but she decided to give him a chance to be honest by showing that she meant business, her signature death stare thrown in for good measure

"Woah calm down, I only wanted to see you, I doubt you would've want to come back to Weatherfield so I thought since it's Christmas an' all that I would some and sent my love and happiness" Aidan lies, not wanting to reveal the truth as Carla shakes her head clearly unamused he had the audacity to lie to her

"Liar, you're an absolute pathetic liar Aidan, what is it, need me to bail you out because Johnny won't do it, what have you done now eh?" Carla questions angrily, so much for family she thought as Aidan dips his head ashamed knowing that if he angered her further the chances of getting his hands on the cash were slimmer than ever now, when she finally saw through him

"It's not like that, it was Eva she-"

"Save it! I've heard all about her little scheme off our 'Chelle and trust me I am in no position to defend you, come on cheating with Maria, that's pretty low even for you, I thought you loved Eva, what happened eh? Did Maria flutter her eyelashes then you were like a dog with a bone?" Carla retorts clearly annoyed with Aidan's persistence to get cash out of her after hearing the family saga from 'Chelle, she wanted to be treated like a sister instead of some sort of money pit

"I do love Eva, I do but I need to reassure my, our staff if you want, that they will have their jobs by the end of the week, if you don't want to help I understand but please, just consider it, I know I failed you, but I need you, we all do, Johnny, Jenny and Kate even 'Chelle, now more than ever, come back home Carla where you belong and we can run the factory together" Aidan suggests, his last hope at securing Carla to invest in the factory, she downs the rest of her drink as Aidan catches her hand grabbing after she places her glass down on the table, his eyes drawn to the intricate gold wedding band which rested upon her ring finger

"What's that?"

"What's what Aidan?" she hisses wrestling her hand away from him frowning in despair about her secret coming out, well one of her many secrets

"You have a wedding band on your finger"

"Oh yeah, just a way to remember Nick and what I lost" she retorts trying to keep up the façade, knowing deep down Aidan wouldn't be fooled

"You see, you're just as bad aren't you, lying through your teeth!" Aidan hisses as Carla glares at him tears filling her eyes as she grabs her coat and bag making her way to the exit of the pub, Aidan following her, hot on her heels

"Carla I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"You didn't mean what, Aidan?" Carla snaps, turning around huffing clearly annoyed with the situation as tears spilling down her face as she wipes her eyes furiously and frantically not wanting anyone to see her weakness

"Let me take you home and we can talk properly, something's obviously bothering you" Aidan sighs bringing his sister into a supportive hug, surprised that she could still give as good as she got

"Fine, but don't think I'm investing in the flamin' factory" she agrees as she leads him to her car ready to begin the drive back to her place, as she directed Aidan where to go

* * *

Aidan felt amazed, more like blown away when he entered Carla's home, it was so unlike her, a cute little cottage on a cliffside, not some fancy mod-con ridden town house but a quaint sophisticated homely feeling when he entered, somewhat cringey to be precise, which he would never believe Carla to live in such an environment, something had definitely changed, from the fact that she was still wearing Nick's wedding band, although he wasn't convinced it was actually his considering the one she had on was gold whereas her and Nick's was platinum, maybe he just forgot but he was pretty convinced he was right. Carla made them both a brew, ready to sit down and talk, Carla was determined to try her best to avoid any piercing questions and not to reveal too much about her life away, being vague was her priority. Placing the two steaming cups of tea on the coasters on the coffee table in her living room Aidan smirked which caught the attention of Carla, she raised her eyebrows, preparing to question him before he piped up first.

"This is very unlike you, especially the cringey trinkets on the mantel piece" he points to the fireplace as Carla rolls her eyes, knowing exactly the type of comments he was going to come out with

"So then, how is everyone at home?" Carla questions, deflecting the question wanting to be nosey, Devon had really changed her, she thought, picking up her tea she took a long sip as it warmed her insides from the cold, crisp weather she was exposed to

"Well Johnny and Jenny are still living in your old flat, Kate's single and ready to mingle, and me? I'm being bled dry by Adam Barlow and Eva, nothing new really" Aidan grins sarcastically as Carla narrows her eyes, her ears pricking up at Adam's name, she met him once or twice when her and Peter were together but other than that and the fact Paul and Liam practically frauded the factory off him, she hadn't been more interested to see what was going on at the place she called home

"Adam Barlow eh? Rather you than me" Carla teases as Aidan rolls his eyes, not really knowing what to say, dipping his head dismissively

"Yeah, all of em' turned up didn't they? Peter, then Adam then that Daniel kid" Aidan informs her as she's taken aback placing her mug back down on the coaster, contemplating the information, tapping her manicured nails on the arm of the sofa

"I bet Leanne were fuming, poor Simon, he was probably shocked to the bone" Carla smiles, still fond of the lad who used to be her step son, trying not leave a long pause in case Aidan caught on, as she noticed his narrow his eyes

"She were when she found out that he was seeing Toyah behind her back, poor Simon found that out first according to Eva, why are you so interested anyway?" Aidan questions not really know why he was revealing this information to her as she taps her nails on the arm of the sofa, trying not to change her voice or facial expression to the way she was feeling inside

"Well things have happened haven't they, for once it's not me and trust me I am very glad" Carla grins as Aidan laughs in agreement to her earlier statement surprised she still hasn't managed to cause any more drama since she's been away, little did he know...

"Oh yeah, Michelle and Robert are now together, I'm not sure if you knew…" Aidan trails off in case it was a sensitive subject as Carla nods slowly already knowing the information from Michelle herself, smiling at his honesty, the first bit she saw when he arrived

"I knew, she told me when she first kissed him, I told her to go for it and that it didn't bother me, although it probably should've but it didn't" Carla shrugs going to pick up a biscuit from the plate she bought in, dunking it into her tea and biting a chunk out of it

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot"

"Did you ever love Nick?"

"Where's all this coming from?" Carla questions confused, trying to avoid the question at any cost as Aidan prompts her to continue wanting to get to the bottom of the wedding ring saga, Carla wasn't fooled, she knew exactly the game he was playing

"Of course I loved him I still do" she lies glancing down to the wedding band on purpose, a soft smile plastered on her face "I'm wearing my wedding ring aren't I?"

"I guess" Aidan narrows his eyes "Except I don't understand why, I mean he got your marriage annulled"

_"Crap, forgot about that one didn't you, Car" _she thought, narrowing her eyes "Well it doesn't mean that I can't still think about how good we could've been together"

"Hm, I guess, but why wouldn't you be more angry about 'Chelle and Robert if he was the one who ruined your wedding?" Aidan says trying to catch her out as Carla fiddles with her rings, Aidan raising his eyebrows suspiciously "Maybe its time to let it go"

"Hmm maybe but some people deserve second chances, shouldn't you be getting back? I mean people will only start to ask questions about your disappearing act"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No"

"Ok then I will only go. if you come with me" Aidan's last attempt to salvage Carla's relationship with her family, as well as his last attempt to buy him time to show her that investing in the factory would be one of the best things she's done and should do

"Look, I'll see what I can do, I might come an see you all on christmas I just need to fix some things up here first, not making any promises though" Carla compromises which put a big soppy grin on Aidan's face

"Everyone would love to see you, they really would, we all miss you" Aidan smiles bringing Carla in for a hug as she sighs not really knowing what to do for the best

"I'll think about it, I'm not promising anything though, now go!" Carla smirks slightly as Aidan grabs his stuff going to leave the house, Carla immediately getting out her phone to call someone

"It's Carla, we need to talk"


	2. Chapter 2

**I am fully aware my smut writing abilities will be bad, just a warning :)**

* * *

To say that Peter Barlow got a fright when his phone rang was an understatement, he wasn't expecting this which made his heart thump, he cursed the timing of this very important call as he was in the middle of eating dinner with Toyah, biting his lip, he made his excuses, the usual 'that was Howard from the support group' saying he used but obviously Toyah frowned in confusion but he needed to go somewhere a bit more private to take this call as well as deleting the call history, no one could find out, that was part of the arrangement, he would never disrespect that considering he proposed it in the first place knowing the risks that came with his arrangement, so he took the short walk to the Red Rec where he could be sure no one would disturb this call.

Sitting on the hard wooden bench by the lake where he glanced at his reflection in the water he realised at that point what he had become, a liar, a cheat some would say if they found out, he was a liar but not a cheat, not in that way anyway, he wanted to come clean so badly but he knew that if he was to tell Toyah then there would be so much grief and he wasn't prepared for that, not yet anyway. He dialled the call, the annoying ringing buzzing in his mind until it went through.

"Peter"

"Hi, love"

"Don't you flaming dare!"

"Carla-"

"Go to hell"

And that was that, the phone call ended wondering why Carla was suddenly so aggressive, he decided at this point he would make the drive down to Devon where she was staying, he had been there a few times well more than a few but he wanted to make sure that she was alright considering her condition he rushed around trying to ensure that there was no flaw in his plan and that he could get away without any questions asked, so he rang around made more excuses or lies and decided to hop on a train down to Devon as he was denied the use of his dads car.

Knocking on the door of Carla's cottage, the situation a stark contrast to what it was 8 months ago, he waited in anticipation not knowing whether she heard him, considering it was almost midnight he was just about to give up as a dishevelled looking Carla opened the door, her eyes red and sore from where she had been wiping her tears away, her hair up in a ponytail and her skin pale from over exhaustion mixed in with the stress of keeping up false pretences.

"You came then" she huffed leaning on the doorframe eyeing Peter up and down thinking to herself how well he looked, considering the last time she saw him was over three months ago, when he lied and said he was away on business, well it wasn't a complete lie

"What was that about, on the phone?" he questions gently not knowing if saying what he did would spark off an argument between them both as she should be resting and not be getting stressed unnecessarily

"Aidan came to see me today" she states letting him past her, knowing that the cold wouldn't be good in her condition, if she became ill this could jeopardise everything

"Really?" he gulped now starting to piece together the pieces of what she might be angry about, did she find out about Toyah? That was the question he wanted to ask

"Yes, anything you want to ask me, Peter?"

"Ok by the fact you're being angry with me, I'm guessing you know about Toyah?" Peter sighs, his heart racing at the fact that he may have just revealed this information to her

"Damn right I know about Toyah! What were you thinking?"

"Look Carla…" he pauses, her eyes glancing down to his lips, his eyes mirroring hers knowing that this argument may end up with them falling into bed together

"Peter, you know when you put this ring on my finger?" she points to the golden wedding band on her ring finger "Did you actually love me at all?"

"I still love you, Carla" he smiles bringing both of his hands up to either side of her face as she sighs

"Then why is Aidan saying that you and Toyah are an item then, we had an arrangement" Carla questions confused at why he was doing this, the last she saw of him is when he proposed his arrangement to her back in September

"Yes Carla like you said, you needed the money for your private treatment abroad, so I went home and I bought the Rover's to make sure half of all the profits go into your account"

"So you thought if you shacked up with Toyah flamin' Battersby it would make it more believable that you could pull off buying the Rover's?"

"You were the one who suggested it getting with someone Carla to do this, not me, Toyah is the only one keeping me going back there, keeping me from downing a keg load of whiskey and I think you are thankful for that deep down" Peter laments, Carla rolling her eyes leaning against the kitchen counter, closing them trying to blot out the reoccurring colours in her eyes, a sheen of sweat building on her forehead

"Peter-"

"Are you saying you that you want me here all the time? Is that what you're saying Carla?" Peter questions her, as her legs buckle, Peter quick to her aid as she lays lifeless on the floor, sighing he lifts her head onto his lap, wetting a tea towel with cool water, placing it across her forehead hoping to wake her

"What happened?" she mumbles incoherently, somewhat dazed to be on the floor, confused as to why her head was rested on Peter's lap

"You passed out, love maybe we need to see your specialist again?" Peter questions as Carla closes her eyes not wanting to face up to the reality of the situation as tears start to fall down her face

"You know what they're going to say, that I need a kidney donor, you weren't a match so the only likelihood is a blood relative, basically Aidan or Kate and I don't want to tell them, I can't Peter it will ruin them" Carla sighs, her eyes filling with tears as they start to fall down her face again Peter quick to wipe the from her cheeks

"Have you eaten sweetheart?" Peter questions

"I'm not really that hungry everything just feels so, nauseating" Carla sighs as Peter lifts her up into his arms taking her to the sofa and draping a blanket over her as he takes matters into his own hands, going into her kitchen to make her something light and dry hoping to reduce her feelings of nausea

"Could I have some water, Doctor Barlow?" Carla calls through to the kitchen as Peter peers around the corner

"This isn't funny Carla, you need to speak to Aidan or Kate even Johnny, you can't keep hiding from this" he scolds her as she brings her hand up to her face, bored of hearing the same old tune again, like it was on repeat, a broken record if you must

"Here's your water, and here's a sandwich, please eat the whole lot otherwise I will call your specialist behind your back" Peter sighs as she sits up resting her head on his shoulder as he wraps an arm around her

"You wanna know what it feels like?" Carla questions as Peter sighs, gesturing for her to continue

"Imagine your body shutting down, every breath is that much harder, Peter and I'm tired, so tired of it, I'm sick of feeling sick, I'm basically fighting to keep myself alive, like the doctor said, the medication is only a temporary fix, a kidney is what I need" Carla explains to him, wanting it so that he can see it from her point of view, he squeezes her that bit harder ensuring that she didn't feel alone

"All the more reason to speak to Kate and Aidan, if Christmas isn't the best time to do it then when is?" Peter suggests as Carla nods slowly in agreement, taking a bite of the sandwich scrunching her nose up at the taste

"Ok, deal, I did somewhat say to Aidan I would be back on Christmas, I'll give him a ring and tell him not to say anything so I can surprise em' all" Carla grins as Peter runs his hand up and down her arm gently

"You love to make a grand entrance don't you?" Peter grins kissing her forehead as she grins up at him

"What did you say, before I fell on the floor?" Carla questions as she couldn't remember as she was in the process of passing out

"It doesn't matter"

"It does, I've been honest with you, now it's your turn to be honest with me, please" she smiles pointing to the wedding band as he sighs

"I just, I love you so much, why are we hiding away? I just want to be able to do this-" he tilts her face up to meet his leaning in for a kiss, his tongue trying to seek entry into her mouth which she greatly accepts, but pulls away before things got too carried away

"Soon, okay, I'm 5 grand off, then after, we can reveal us ok?" Carla offers and Peter nods slowly tilting her head up to give her another kiss as she wraps her arms around his middle

"Alright, as long as you're sure, what did Aidan want anyway?" Peter questions as Carla sighs, handing him a brown envelope which he opens

"Really?"

"As if I have the money…I need it for my treatment" she sighs as Peter puts his arm around her again wanting to correct her knowing that if she had a kidney donated she wouldn't need the treatment

"Well you won't need treatment will you, if you can get Aidan or Kate to donate a kidney, they would want to help you" Peter encourages her as she snuggles into him grabbing the blanket and throwing it over them both

"I guess, maybe I should invest, that way it forces me to come clean"

"Please tell me this isn't your way of giving up…"

"It's not, I'm thinking it might force me to ask them because I don't want to die Peter, I don't I want to be happy and in love with you but these stupid kidneys are getting in the way of that, I can't believe Toyah hasn't even cottoned on yet that you're pocketing half of the profits into my bank account" hey eye brows raised in interest wondering how he had done it, she knew he truly loved her as he wouldn't have done this for her

"Well that's not exactly true, they're going into my account then out of it into your savings, and she always puts the books into my hands as she never really got the hand of it" Peter shrugs as Carla bites her lip not really wanting to hear about his life in Weatherfield

"I'll stop if you want, I can see this is effecting you more than you let on" Peter sighs after watching her face drop at the mention of his life back on the street, wishing she could be there instead of Toyah

"Shouldn't you be getting home?" Carla questions, wondering if people knew where he was, facing him before glancing to look out of the patio doors the moonlight cascading over the lawn

"What if I don't want to go home?" Peter questions tilting her head up to kiss her, his tongue, yet again seeking entry into her mouth which she accepts moving her arms to wrap around his neck pushing him back down onto the sofa, straddling him as he stops her

"Peter-"

"Are you sure, I don't want to over-exhaust you"

"I'm sure"

Carla launches herself at him again, her tongue seeking his as they wrestle for dominance, Peter holstering her up, Carla wrapping her legs around him just above his hips, her tongue still being massaged by his as he carries her upstairs to her bedroom placing her down on the bed, a dirty giggle escaping her mouth, finally revelling in the fact that she could reconnect with Peter on an intimate level after being separated for months. Peter on the other hand was quickly taking her leggings off throwing them across the room

"Do you mind?"

"What?"

"They were designer"

"Designer leggings, who are you? A member of the royal family?"

"Shut up and get on with it"

So he did, ripping her t-shirt off her as she pinned him down on the bed, leaving her clad in her bra and panties he drank in the sight in front of him, Carla, his Carla finally being reunited after months of him trying to secure a future for them both, well for her to make sure she survived her kidney disease, after receiving a slap on the chest bringing him back into reality, he sat up allowing Carla to rip his shirt off, planting kisses all over his chest as he kissed her tenderly on the neck as she stopped, in all the spots he knew so well, his tongue darting out every now and then causing a groan of satisfaction from Carla as she glances down and slips the button of his jeans the best she could feeling how ready he was for her, grinning in the process stoking a finger along his length as he groans slightly, her enjoyment of teasing him sky rocketing by the second

"Carla"

"What?"

"If you carry on doing that I won't be able to last that much longer"

"Is Toyah not as good in bed as me?"

"Shut it"

With a laugh, Carla beckons him off the bed, allowing him to take his trousers off and boxers, Carla grinning with anticipation at Peter's hard length, desperate to grab hold of it and work her magic to tease him more, she launches herself at him, pushing him back down onto it, gliding suggestive along his length as he groans, a lower register than before, Carla raises her eyebrows at how ready he was for her as his hands come to rest on her breasts as he reaches around her back to unclasp her bra to free her breasts mashing his hands against them causing her to gasp in pleasure and finally feel free in her mind.

"Let me show you how much I missed you"

Peter grabs her flipping her over taking her sodden lacy knickers and throwing them over the other side of the room in a comical fashion receiving a smirk from Carla, she was now naked, lying on the bed and Peter could not tear his eyes away from her and how perfect she was, lifting her knee up to run along Peter's length, he groaned in pleasure before slapping it gently causing her to drop it back down onto the bed, Peter running his hand up Carla's thigh coming to rest just outside her entrance, tracing the outline of it watching her squirm under his administrations, smirking to himself as Carla grabs his hand roughly and places it on her clit

"Alright, calm down, I'm getting there"

"Get there quicker"

"Someone's horny aren't they?"

"Shut up"

With a grin, he traces around her clit, applying pressure every now and then her groaning in delight at his movements rolling her hips in need of more friction, he knew at this point that she was more than ready to take him, her wetness practically dripping off his hands as well as her groans of pleasure spurring him on to continue, grabbing his length he dipped it into her pussy slightly, moving it away when she rolled her hips towards him as he grinned getting revenge from when she teased him before, after repeating it a couple of times he plunged into her, taking her by surprise as she adjusted her muscles around his length as he pumps into her building up a rhythm every now and then a scream of pleasure in return as he clenches her muscles around him as she opens her eyes colours blotting her eye sight again her breathing irregular,

"Peter"

"Peter stop"

"Sorry, did I hurt you sweetheart?" Peter worries, sliding out of her in case he brought back memories of her awful attack, something he knew that she would never get over during any intimate moment

"No I just feel light-headed, I don't know" she gasps for breath as Peter slides his boxers on going downstairs temporarily to get her some water

"Here have some of this, I knew this was a bad idea" Peter sighs handing her a glass of water, her cheeks still flushed from her previous arousal

"Please don't lecture me, I'm not in the mood" she huffs downing the rest of the water as he brings her into a hug, placing her naked frame under the covers making sure she didn't catch a chill

"I would never lecture you, I was all for it too, remember?" Peter grins as Carla shuffles into the warmth of his body, relaxing into him

"I just want to sleep, but I guess you have to get back" she turns away to face him snuggling back down to into the warmth of the duvet, her heart breaking at the thought she may not be enough for Peter

"I can stay as long as you want me too" Peter smiles playing with her hair as she turns to face him, tears staining her eyes

"Oh darlin' what's up?" Peter sighs bringing her into his body as she sobs violently into his chest, Peter running a hand up and down her back, comforting her

"I just feel useless, I can't even have sex without feeling like all the blood in my body is rushing to my head" she cries as Peter kisses her head

"You're not useless, Carla I love you for you not because of the sex, you know that" Peter tries to convince her as she looks up at him as he wipes her tears a small smile appearing on her lips

"I know I just think everything's getting on top of me"

"Why don't you see if you can get some decent kip, I'll be here when you wake up as well as staying next to you all night, that is one thing I can promise"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For being supportive about my condition and not pushing me to go further earlier" she smiles slightly as Peter kisses her forehead as he grabs the blanket from the bottom of the bed draping it over the covers to make sure she was warm enough

"Now get some sleep"

"Yes doctor"


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up with Peter Barlow next to her was something Carla longed for since they wed earlier on in the year, she was determined to make the most of it as she knew he had to get back to Toyah and the Rover's so that he could focus on helping her save for her treatment in case Aidan and Kate weren't a match. Stirring from her sleep around 11am in the morning Carla groaned at how half of her day had been wasted reaching out beside her she felt Peters arm, gliding her hand down it, her hand settled into his, a smile tugging at her lips her eyes fluttering open to see Peter gazing down at her.

"Hey beautiful girl" Peter grins moving a strand of her hair out of her face as she grins

"You stayed then?"

"I did, because I love you so much and I wanted to be here for you" Peter smiles as she sighs knowing that Peter would try and get her to eat something and take her medication

"I guess I better take my medication" Carla sighs sliding out of bed, still naked from last night's temporary pleasure, going to put a dressing gown on as Peter follows her downstairs

"That's a lot of tablets, more than the last time I saw you" Peter sighs kissing the side of her head as she downs a few of her tablets

"Well, it is a degenerative illness" she retorts raising one of her eyebrows as if it was obviously as Peter gives her slap on the bum making her bite her lip

"Right then, you get packing and I will give you a lift back and make you breakfast, how about that?" Peter offers as Carla nods going to collect a suitcase from the spare bedroom shoving endless supplies of clothes into her suitcase as well as her extra supplies of medication

"Peter!" Carla calls from the landing

"Yeah?"

"Can you take this down? I would do it but I would like to stay on my feet" Carla asks as he appears at the bottom of her stairs as he walks up lifting the suitcase to carry it down the stairs for her

"Ta" she grins pushing it into the porch

"Right, there's some toast and some biscuits along with a coffee on the breakfast bar, eat as much as you can" Peter smiles as Carla enters the kitchen

"Thank you, baby" she smiles taking a biscuit and taking a small bite out of it, her stomach churning wanting to reject it

"You feeling sick?"

"Like I said last night, food is just so nauseating" Carla groans taking a slice of toast and eating it all which surprised her

"What time do you want to leave?" Peter questions and she shrugs, the nerves setting in as well as the excitement of seeing her family

"I should call Aidan, will you be alright clearing up?" Carla questions as Peter nods as she goes off to call him

"Ugh, that is the last time I _ever_ move away" Carla groans Peter raising an eyebrow in interest

"What's happened now?" he sighs switching off the daytime TV he was watching, not sure if it was the correct thing to do as Carla's conversation seemed to be charged with negative energy

"Aidan's booked me a place for a family meal, I get I wanted to make a grand entrance but seriously, I can see 'Chelle's face now '_why didn't you call Carla' _please, calling is the least of my worries now"

"Well you wanted it and it looks like you got it, what's the big deal?"

"Now I'm actually going to have to put a decent dress in my suitcase" she moans as Peter's phone goes off, glancing down at it, Toyah's name stared back at him

"Is it Toyah?"

He nods

"Answer it"

"I don't know…"

"Tell her you're coming back, please? For me?" Carla begs him wrapping her arms around his neck pouting her lips

"Fine. You're so irresistible when you look at me like that" Peter pokes her on the nose as she smiles nuzzling into his neck

"I know"

* * *

Both of them left around twelve that day, Carla sleeping peacefully in the passenger seat as Peter drove her car. At this point he tried to think about what life would be like without Carla in it, put it like this, that was something very hard to imagine and he was very reluctant to think about it but when he did he couldn't help the tears which stained his eyes, quickly switching the radio on to drown out all of the thoughts in his head, Carla woke from her nap and smiled slightly, realising that they were almost at their destination she looked him the glove compartment of her car to find a few music disks to try and improve on the song choices the radio was dishing out, she grinned in excitement at the disk staring back at her, memories of their past relationship, sliding the disk out of the cover they were in, she remembered how Peter watched a tutorial on how to burn songs onto a disk, all their favourite songs, she placed it into the disk drive and they listened to the music, they sat in a companionable silence for the majority, there were some sad ones and some upbeat ones, these ones were when Carla and Peter sang their hearts out a stark contrast to the emotionally charged songs on the disk. Time flew by and they arrived in Weatherfield, Peter dropped Carla off at the top of Victoria Street ensuring that no one noticed that she had arrived before he went and parked her car for her, Carla walked, dragging her suitcase by the handle to Aidan's flat, ringing the bell as Aidan answered a rather big smile riddled with excitement plastered all over his face as he bought her in for a hug.

"You came" Aidan smiles helping her with her suitcase

"I said I would, didn't I?"

"What the hell have you got in here?" Aidan grins trying to lug her heavy suitcase up the flight of stairs, pausing for a break

"Look we need to talk, I trust you ok?" Carla smiles sitting on the couch taking Aidan's hand in hers, he frowned in confusion, he knew from the get go that it would be a difficult conversation

"Why do I feel like this is going to be bad news?" he asks glancing down gingerly to see the gold wedding band was still firmly on her ring finger

"I don't want you to worry, ok?" Carla smiles genuinely, holding Aidan's hands that little bit tighter in hers not really wanting to reveal her kidney disease as heis face looked so sad which made her feel guilty

"Sis, you're scaring me"

"I'm not very well" Carla replies smiling slightly as Aidan shakes his head in disbelief not wanting to believe the words that were coming out of her mouth

"In what way?"

"I have kidney disease, which will probably turn into kidney failure in time but I don't want you to worry ok, I've been saving for treatment abroad" Carla tries to reassure him as he digests the information

"I can offer you one of mine, me and Kate we're probably a match?" Aidan questions frantically not wanting to lose his sister as well as trying to piece all the information he had just heard

"I didn't just come back to rob a kidney from you" Carla sighs wondering if she did the right thing telling him but mentally going through all of the people in her head and deciding he would be the one who wouldn't offer an overload of sympathy

"That's why you wouldn't invest…you needed the money for your treatment" He sighs as Carla nods, a weight being lifted off her shoulders, relief in her blood

"Look, I don't want you to decide anything yet, I just want to enjoy Christmas with my family" Carla smiles tearfully as Aidan brings her into a hug as they both reconnect on a level that Carla wouldn't think was possible when she left

"When's this meal?" Carla questions releasing herself from Aidan's embrace as he glances to the clock on the wall

"Starts at 7 are you sure you're going to be alright going?" Aidan questions in case Carla wasn't feeling up to it, she smiles in appreciation

"I'll be fine, even bought a new frock with me" she grins taking it out of her suitcase and hanging it on the top of the door hoping the creases will fall out of it in time, as Aidan rolls his eyes, his sister still the same as when she left, except her body slowly deteriorating in front of his eyes

"What's that?" Aidan points at a blue container in her suitcase, as she sighs, lifting it up

"That's my medication box, all the information for my drugs are in there as well as what to do if I pass out, I sound like a flamin' drug dealer" Carla smiles handing it to him as he places them in the kitchen

"I wont say anything you know" Aidan smiles as Carla nods gratefully, knowing that she would eventually have to come clean in time

"Thank you" she smiles appreciatively

"You better get ready, it's almost five and I know you take years to get ready" Aidan smiles as Carla grins heading off into the bathroom to get dressed and do her make up for the evening

* * *

Aidan knew better than to reveal Carla's secret to the family, he wanted her alive but if he could donate a kidney then he would feel so relieved that he was actually able to do something right for once in his life. After he got ready he said to Carla that he would go down to the bistro first and she would follow a short while after to make sure she got a grand entrance along with everyone's face dropping in shock at her imminent arrival luckily Aidan rang in advance to add an extra seat to the table. Everyone queried it as they wondered why it was needed that was until Carla walked in, dressed in a tight fitting black dress that stopped just above the knee.

"Carla!" Johnny exclaims rushing to give his daughter an affectionate kiss on the cheek

"Hello" she grins gesturing to everyone, glancing to Michelle who had her hand up to her mouth in shock

"Why didn't you call?" Michelle questions as Carla goes to hug her, planting an affectionate kiss on her cheek

"Whats the fun it that? I mean the opportunity to make a grand entrance was too good to resist" Carla grins as Michelle rolls her eyes knowing how Carla liked to turn up unexpected every now and then

"So then, a glass of red?" Michelle offers her as Carla shakes her head, knowing that it would be detrimental to her condition if she endured in the luxury, her mouth salivating for it but she mentally scolded herself

"No, I need to drive back to the hotel tonight, so not for me unfortunately, Ta all the same" Carla smiles going to sit next to Aidan, her ally for this evening as she hoped he would cover for her

"You cant drink?" he hisses under his breath raising an eyebrow at how difficult this is going to be to hide

"They're all going to think I'm pregnant aren't they?" she smirks as Aidan rolls his eyes knowing that she would probably use the excuse temporarily to think of a decent cover story

"Let me guess, you're gonna let them believe that then make up some elaborate lie to cover the mystery, once you think of one of course" he whispers as Carla nods in agreement patting him on the shoulder for his correct assumptions

"So then Carla, meet anyone new in Devon?" Kate questions eager for gossip, something different from her own love life, as Carla runs her nail along the rim of her glass of water contemplating her question, Aidan's ears pricking up at this, the mystery of the gold wedding band still prominent in his mind

"No, not really" she replies dismissively not really contributing a whole lot of information to the conversation knowing that probably doing that would provide more questions on what she had been up to

"Here is a mocktail for you" Michelle places the cocktail glass on the table as Carla grins, rolling her eyes at how sweet Michelle had been

"Thank you, I feel extra special now" she smirks as Michelle gives her a playful slap on the shoulder

* * *

With the evening wrapped up and most people went home for the evening, Carla was definitely feeling the effects of sobriety wishing to have at least one glass of red. Carla decided to take some time out to speak to Michelle before heading back to Aidan's, she had something very important to do on the way home, she grabbed her phone from her handbag and dialled Peter's number asking to meet her in the passage opposite Victoria Court, Peter made his excuses of course, arriving in just under 15 minutes he took one last look around sneaking further down into the passageway, he saw Carla playing on her phone probably trying to relieve the boredom of waiting for him.

"Hey, love" Peter smiles as Carla leans into him going to give him a peck on the lips, but before she knew it, Peter's tongue was already in her mouth as it wrestled for control

"You're in a good mood" Carla raises her eyebrows, stopping his advances before they ended up having a quickie in the alleyway

"You look amazing" Peter smiles kissing her neck tenderly causing a soft gasp from Carla's lips as she bites down on her lip trying to suppress the urge to groan

"I told Aidan" Carla smiles as Peter pulls away, kissing her forehead knowing how hard that must've been for her, bringing her into a hug

"Wow, really? How did he take it?" Peter questions fiddling with her hair as she closes her eyes

"He was shocked, he wants to give me a kidney, I told him to think about it and to make sure he was certain before getting my hopes up" Carla sighs as Peter plants another kiss on her forehead rubbing his hand up and down her back gently hoping to comfort her

"I'm so proud of you" Peter smiles his hand trailing down to squeeze her arse as she giggles

"Stop that" Carla grins shaking her head as Peter rolls his eyes

"I could shove you up against this wall and take you right here, right now if that's what you want?" he whispers, his breath hot against the skin of her neck as she bites her lip trying to resist the urge to agree

"I don't know, that would be mighty presumptuous of you and plus I think my bed is calling me" Carla smirks as Peter moves his hand to her thigh trailing his hand up and down the inside of it as she gasps, her skin becoming very sensitive very quickly, her body jerking every now and then at his administrations

"Can I join you?"

"Unless you want Aidan as our chaperone then be my guest" Carla smiles as Peter groans realising she wasn't staying in a hotel

"I thought you were staying in a hotel?"

"No sorry to disappoint" she smirks as Peter tilts his head back frustratedly, wanting some sort of opportunity to reignite their intimate moment

"You can see me soon, ok?" Carla compromises as Peter smiles giving her a kiss on the lips as Carla skims her tongue along his lips as he accepts it into his mouth

"How soon?" Peter questions eagerly as Carla bites her lip still wanting to take him there and then but mentally telling herself that a quickie in the alleyway was not on the agenda and that Aidan would be worried where she was

"Look how about I book a room, I'll find an excuse" Carla suggests as Peter nods in agreement as he leans in to kiss her neck causing a soft gasp

"Ok, deal why don't you text me later? We could have some fun?" Peter questions as Carla giggles, Peter bringing a finger up to her lips to silence her as she frowns

"What?" she questions, licking her lips as Peter watches her tongue glide over them

"It won't be as much fun as having me in your bed but I can try and make you want me more because I think we both know how much you want me inside of you right now, eh?" he smirks suggestively reaching up under her dress, stroking her knickers as she tries to ground her hips into him desperate for the friction

"Tomorrow, ok?" she gasps as he continues to tease her "But in the mean time, let me get some kip so I can be on top form tomorrow"

"Your wish is my command" he grins giving her arse a cheeky slap as she turns around and blows him a kiss, watching her saunter off back to Aidan's


	4. Chapter 4

The same ritual every morning when she woke up, taking her medication, then having a bite to eat to wash it down a bit, Aidan watching over as she downed numerous pills wishing to help her in any way, he booked a doctor's appointment in the new year to see if he could get tested to be a kidney donator for her. Carla grabbed the pint glass of water downing her pills as Aidan watched her meticulously picking out the ones she needed and wondered how she knew, he guessed it was muscle memory at the end of his thoughts, she raised an eyebrow at him wondering why he was hovering over her, she didn't really like it, people treating her like a china doll but she knew it would happen eventually and that she would just had to except it before she started to internalise her anger then revealing more than before.

"Right, you taking me for a slap up breakfast at Roy's?" Carla questions grinning in the process as Aidan shakes his head amused at her presumptions

"Fine, grab your coat then" Aidan grins as Carla jumps up from the sofa excitedly going to get her coat

"Can we invite 'Chelle?" Carla questions as Aidan nods getting his phone out to call her as Carla bites her lip in anticipation

"Right, she'll meet us downstairs" Aidan grins as they walk down the stairs, Michelle waiting for them

"Hey Car" Michelle grins giving her an affectionate peck on the cheek as they take the one minute walk to Roy's

"Ah, I seemed to have left my wallet at the flat, I'll be right back" Aidan sighs running back to the flat as Michelle and Carla giggle before Peter appears from the door of the café

"I hear you were back, you look well" Peter smiles gently, trying to hide his urge to kiss Carla right then and then

"You too, I hear you're with Toyah now?" Carla grins slightly as Michelle glances down at the awkward atmosphere

"Yeah we bought the Rover's, anyway I better be going I have some barrels to move" he smiles waving as he walks away, Michelle going into the café followed by Carla, she glances over her shoulder winking at him as he smirks in return

"Right what you having?" Michelle questions as Carla contemplates what to have considering she had the toast this morning when she was taking her medication

"I'll just have a buttered croissant I think" Carla grins going to sit down on a chair at a table, her view hazy hoping that sitting down would help the situation which it did

"Full English for me and Aidan, thanks Shona" Michelle smiles going to sit opposite Carla, giving her a mug of coffee

"Ta, so then you and Robert?" Carla smiles taking a sip of her drink as Aidan appears sitting next to Michelle

"What about it? I love him and that's that" Michelle shrugs not really having to say anything else about the situation glancing down to Carla's hands which were wrapped around the mug, seeing the golden wedding ring, she decides not to say anything

"Right, that's ground for a great relationship 'Chelle" Carla retorts as Michelle sighs rolling her eyes

"What about you, meet anyone new?" Michelle questions, an eyebrow raised in interest as she previously saw Carla's wedding ring, and it was definitely not her and Nick's considering it was platinum, she even had pictures to prove it somewhere

"Me, no? Single and ready to mingle, I want to stay that way for a while, who needs men?" Carla shrugs as Michelle tilts her head to the side shaking her head knowing that Carla could not live without a man

"So what brings you back here anyway?" Michelle questions as Aidan bites his lip, Carla hoping he doesn't go back on his words

"I missed my family and my friends" Carla grins as Michelle holds her hand on purpose, Carla's heart racing at the fact she may ask questions about the rings on her finger

"I've missed you too, it was never the same, you being in Devon" Michelle smiles gently as Carla grins wondering if staying around was really an option

"Right, I'm just going to pop to the loo, don't eat my croissant" Carla grins sauntering off to the toilets as Michelle sighs turning to face Aidan

"What's going on Aidan?" Michelle turns to face him after he barely said anything in that conversation

"What do you mean?" he questions nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulder's trying to keep up a façade which was failing by the minute

"Did you see her ring finger?" Michelle hisses as Aidan sighs in relief at what Michelle was asking

"As a matter of fact I did, isn't it just Nick's?" Aidan questions wanting to know if the wedding band was Nick's as he was convinced that it was platinum, he thought that Michelle was likely to know considering both her and Carla were in cahoots about Robert

"No there's was platinum" Michelle frowns as Carla reappears, Shona interrupting them with their breakfast which Carla gratefully accepts

"What have you two been nattering about?"

"Michelle was wondering if you were investing in the factory? Weren't you 'Chelle?" Aidan prompts her as Michelle raises her mug to her lips taking a sip of the hot liquid before placing it back down on the coaster

"I was actually, I'm surprised you haven't done it already" Michelle smiles as Carla bites her lip trying to think of come viable excuse

"Well I don't just go throwing my money at my past Michelle, you know what happened the last time I did that, I need proof that this investment will be worth my while" Carla sighs as Michelle narrows her eyes, nodding in the process as Carla's phone goes off

"Look, I have to pop into town to do something" Carla smiles reading a text from Peter, as Michelle stands up giving Carla a hug as Carla excuses herself from the situation, Michelle turning to face Aidan to continue their previous conversation

"I thought it was platinum, when I saw it, I went down to Devon you see, to see if she would invest in the factory, we were in a bar and I ordered her a drink she picked it up then I grabbed her hand just to make sure I wasn't seeing anything then I confronted her over it, she said it was Nick's we then went back to her place, trust me Michelle it was so weird it was homely and cringey it just wasn't Carla, it was more Nick's style that's why I thought maybe I got it wrong"

"Well there is something going on, because that was not the ring that was used for their wedding" Michelle replies incredulously as Aidan sighs wanting to know what was really going on

"So what are you going to do then?"

"I'm going to find out exactly what is going on here"

* * *

After texting Peter the details of the hotel and to find out where he parked her car, she drove to meet him. She had a small holdall in her hand and left Aidan a note saying that she was staying in town seeing her kidney specialist and that it wouldn't be safe for her to drive, explaining that if she was to drive nil by mouth it wouldn't be the best decision so she got a taxi, she made the ten minute commute to the swanky hotel she chose to meet Peter at, waiting in the car park for him to arrive, there was a tap on her window which made her jump slightly before her face turned into a smile.

"Hi" Peter grins as Carla steps out of the car to give him a kiss before he carried her holdall with his as she got out the reservation, heading to the reception

"Room for Carla Barlow?" she questioned the receptionist as she looked through the list of reservations

"Room 206, on the top floor, on the left" the receptionist smiles handing her the key card as they get into the elevator, Peter launched himself at her, his tongue seeking hers which she accepted as the elevator came to a halt and the doors opened to reveal a family, Carla biting her lip at the awkwardness

"That was close, those children really didn't need that public display of affection" Carla grins as Peter smirks moving his hand and squeezing her arse as she gasps, the elevator opened letting the family out

"Come on then, Mrs Barlow" Peter offers his hand out for her which she accepts giddily as they find their room, as soon as the door was open, Peter's hands Carla pinned up against the wall, his hands squeezing her tits as she tilts her head back

"You're so beautiful you know" Peter smiles kissing her neck as she groans her hands reaching for the button of his jeans as she quickly undoes them trying to reach Peter's cock

Peter lifts her up, his face buried in her neck as she wraps her legs around his middle as well as her arms around his neck, placing her down on the bed beckoning her to sit up taking the time to rip off her jumper and unclasping her bra burying himself in her breasts causing her to tilt her head back in pleasure as she rubs her hand over his boxers trying to tease him knowing that this would be a power struggle as they were both so needy for each other, he gasped as Carla pulled his boxer's down, the cold air on his throbbing member as Carla wrapped her hand around the base of his shaft slowly moving her hands up and down it as he tilts his head back, the pleasure he was experiencing spurring him on as he gently pushed her onto the bed as he slipped her jeans off her leaving her in just her knickers

"Very impressive"

She didn't answer, instead he ripped them off and buried his face in her pussy, hungrily licking her folds as she gasped, his fingers sunk into her as his fingers forcefully pushed against her walls causing her to cry out and almost climax, not wanting to climax without him being inside her, she made Peter sit on the bed, pushing him back, she straddled him, her hand holding the base of his shaft the other making sure she didn't fall, she hovered above it before sinking down onto it adjusting herself as he filled her, a groan of pleasure escaping her lips as she began to rock her hips in a circular motion as pleasure coursed through her body, Peter fondling with her tits as she groans in pleasure still keeping up the pace of her movements on Peter's cock as she reaches an uncontrollable high, her body trembling as he reaches down to rub her clit spurring her on as she releases coming down from the wonderful high she just experienced so she could help Peter reach his which he does, squirting his juices into her as she collapses on his chest, looking up at him poking him on the cheek as he slid out of her, both of their mingled juices dripping out of Carla's vagina as they both smirk.

"I've missed you"

"Me too, we have a problem though" Carla replies biting her lip as Peter frowns

"Well that's not what I wanted to hear, I thought I did good just then?" he questions as she slaps his chest playfully rolling her eyes kissing his cheek

"'Chelle's onto us, I heard her and Aidan talking about the wedding ring" Carla sighs as Peter brings her into a hug playing with her hand which the ring was on

"She's going to hate us isn't she, she still hasn't forgiven me for everything that happened before" Peter sighs as Carla smiles up at him wondering what Michelle's reaction would be if she found out

"She will, I can't even use the Nick's ring excuse with her as she was literally there when we bought the rings, and she's seen pictures, I'm pretty sure she still has one" Carla worries as Peter kisses her head as well as enjoying the warmth of her body

"Well we will cross that bridge when we come to it?" Peter questions and Carla nods, getting up and going over to her holdall and pulling out a navy blue dress as Peter gazes at her naked body

"So then, am I treating you to a meal?" Peter questions as she hangs the dress up on the door of the bathroom before going to join Peter in bed again

"It's not really worth it, I probably won't eat it" she sighs snuggling up to him under the warmth of the duvet, running her hand through his hair, planting a kiss on his lips

"You have had something today haven't you?" Peter questions as Carla nods ready to explain the day she had

"Yeah me 'Chelle and Aidan went to Roy's for some brekkie I had a croissant and I actually ate it all, I know it wasn't exactly substantial but I really don't think I could eat anything else" she sighs tearfully, the struggle of her body shutting down prominent in all her features

"How about I treat you to a meal, I'll even let you pay for yours if that feels better?" Peter offers knowing that she should try and eat a bit more

"Fine, you win, can I have a little nap first, recharge my batteries" she smirks patting him on the chest, shifting around

Peter allows her to sleep on his chest as he plays with her hair wondering how the possibility of something so precious could slip away from him, all his cope was now on Aidan, hoping that he was a match and that Carla would be free to live her life, well live their lives together in love, not in sin, because their love was stronger than ever now and Peter would do his damn right hardest to make sure that they were together.


	5. Chapter 5

New year's eve was going to be a hard one for both Carla and Peter, both of them skulking around and the fact that Michelle was on to them made getting away for a night of passion even more harder, Carla decided that she would be staying in Weatherfield permanently and Peter was thrilled to hear that, now all he needed was to transfer half of the profits over to her for this month then hopefully she would have enough for the treatment, including the money in her current account. On the other hand, Carla and Peter were secretly meeting up with each other, sometimes quickies in dirty alleyways when they really couldn't keep their hands off each other, as well as a few hotel get togethers in complete secret, Carla trying to hide the bills from Aidan as well as making excuses about staying away, it was getting very difficult to keep up the pretences.

"So then, what are you wearing this evening, do I need to move to my dad's in case you hog the bathroom?" Aidan questions cheekily as Carla grins sarcastically, getting out a red dress she which she was so sure she was going to blow a certain someone away with this evening

"Now Aidan, as if you would think that I would spend more than an hour in the bathroom, I've heard from Kate that you once spent two hours in one before because it was your first ever date" Carla grins as Aidan's face drops, mentally wanting to go and see his sister to tell her to do one for revealing his secrets

"Shut it and get ready" Aidan huffs as Carla cackles, taking her little read dress into the bathroom ready for her to get ready reappearing in record time giving a twirl

"Very nice, hoping to get yourself a man today are we?" Aidan grins as Carla picks up a cushion throwing it at him, but instead of it hitting him he catches it, she frowns in response

"No, I do not need a man, how many times, you and 'Chelle are like a dog with a bone" she sighs as Aidan brings her into a hug knowing that sometimes the relentless teasing could get to her, especially when she was feeling sensitive about her health

"Sorry, shall we get going then?" Aidan offers her the leather jacket which was hanging on the coat pegs, chucking it her her as she practically screeches

"Oi! That's designer" she shrieks, failing to catch it as it crumples on the floor

"Oh shut it and pick it up and let's get going" Aidan huffs as she links arms with him, giving him a peck on the cheek as they make their way to the Rover's

* * *

The pub was bustling, all the streets residents were in there, Aidan and Carla, the last to arrive but they didn't mind it meant less time to spend with drunk Jenny especially if Carla had to be sober. She had used many excuses about not being able to drink some as simple as no but they were starting to run out, she wasn't sure how she was going to make excuses when everyone was going to be there trying to get her to drink and the assumptions they will probably make if she didn't, there was bound to be gossip and the first thing that came to her mind was that they would assume she was pregnant, Carla was hoping that wearing a tight fitting dress would help reduce speculation and that people would keep their noses out of it.

"So then, want a drink Carla?" Michelle offers her leaning on the bar as Carla bites her lip, wanting a huge glass of champagne, the temptation there but she wasn't going to succumb to it, Peter at the bar waiting for her order, narrowing his eyes making sure she stayed in control knowing how hard it must be for her

"Just a lemonade for me, Ta" she replies as Michelle narrows her eyes suspiciously, glancing down to Carla's stomach frowning softly wondering why she wouldn't want to drink at this special occasion, which doesn't go unnoticed by Carla

"Look, I don't mean to say that you need to have booze to have a good time but why can't you have a drink with me, you haven't even touched a drop since you came back from Devon" Michelle frowns, reaching the end of her tether with Carla's refusal to drink as she glances to Aidan in need of assistance, Peter still watching on reminding himself to bring this up later

"I just need to watch the figure and I want to start weaning myself off it"

"But why-"

"Michelle just leave it" Carla snaps heading off into the beer garden with her lemonade Michelle returning to her table in a huff as Peter makes his excuses to go out for a smoke

"Hey…" Peter smiles as Carla turns to face him unshed tears in her eyes

"This is risky, can we go somewhere else?" Carla asks him as he leads her down the alleyway, away from any possible prying eyes as they head towards where her car was parked on the road

"Here" he smiles taking the car keys out of her hands "Let me drive"

"Why have you bought me here?" Carla questions as he leads her into the car park of the Red Rec

"So we can talk sweetheart, what's bothering you eh?" Peter smiles bringing his hand up to rest on her jaw rubbing his thumb over her cheekbones as the tears freely fall down her face

"I just feel so done, Peter this isn't me anymore, Michelle reckons I'm pregnant I've basically just said I was as I never said the word 'no' why am I lying?" Carla questions, her mind in turmoil, the inner turmoil Peter could see when he sees her on the street everyday wishing he could hold her forever

"Well I mean you could be pregnant…" he trails off as Carla slaps his chest playfully

"I'm not" she confirms as Peter laughs leaning over to kiss the side of her head as she grins slightly "Gosh what must they think eh?"

"They'll understand sweetheart when you explain to them, about your kidney's that is, maybe not about me being your husband but that doesn't matter does it because I have you and you have me?"

"What if Aidan's not a match, then what?"

"Then we will both go abroad, I will conjure up one big fat lie and go over there with you because I am not leaving you to go over there alone, like I said I promised to be there every step of the way" Peter smiles as the tears from her eyes start falling again

"How's Toyah taking all of the disappearances?" Carla questions wanting to know if she was being like Aidan

"Not well, she's just like Leanne that's one, cut from the same cloth" Peter grins slightly as Carla chuckles wondering how long they could go on lying for biting her lip realising that she should probably be getting back

"Don't you wish all your problems would fade away?" Carla questions snuggling back into the car seat as Peter puts his coat over her, acting as a blanket as he sighs, the situation finally hitting her more than he would expect

"I guess, is there anything else on your mind?" Peter questions gently as Carla sighs again, knowing that she was feeling very defeated, he gestured for her to get into the back with him so they could cuddle a bit more easily hoping that it would tempt her into opening up

"I just feel like I'm not in control I suppose, my future is in Aidan's hands, it's a scary thought" Carla sighs not liking the fact that she isn't in control

"Right, let's talk about something else now to cheer you up" Peter suggests and she sighs again but thankful at his attempts to change the topic

"So Michelle thinks you might be pregnant?" Peter questions raising his eyebrows

"Yeah I can tell she's thinking it, that's why I tried to wear a tight fitting dress this evening to get rid of that idea, but no it just fuelled it more I think, the suspicions that is" Carla replies turning to face Peter as he bites his lip wanting to run his hands up her dress

"Well you just need to come clean I think" Peter states gingerly as she glares at him, the thought of coming clean and all the sympathy she would receive, making her feel sick in the pit of her stomach

"No, that's not happening not unless a situation means it was taken out of my hands" Carla replies snuggling into Peter, his coat draped over them both to keep them warm

"You're the boss" Peter smiles knowing that he would never take that decision out of her hands

"What's the time?" Carla questions wondering whether it was time to get back to the street as Peter shifts around getting his phone out of his pocket

"Umm eleven" Peter replies as she brings a hand up around his neck tilting his head down to her as she kisses him, her eyes still looking rather glassy

"Can you stay with me tonight?" Carla questions wanting him to look after her as she was fed up with not being with him all the time

"That's going to take a lot of lies to cover it up on New Year's Eve darlin'?" Peter sighs rubbing his hand up and down hers as she shivers

"I think we should get back, being in a cold car is not going to help the situation" Peter smiles as Carla sighs wishing that she could stay with Peter forever

"I don't want to leave, I just want to be here with you, please" she begs her eyes starting to fill with tears, Peter knowing that she needed to let all of her emotions out and that he should be her emotional punching bag

"Ok look, I'll stay here until the New Year, ok?" he compromises as Carla smiles snuggling into him trying to keep warm, pulling his coat around her a bit more tighter as her phone goes off

"It's Aidan" she replies biting her lip

"Answer it he will be worried" Peter suggests as she answers the call

"I'm fine Aidan, it's just annoying when people go on about me not drinking…Yes I know she thinks I'm pregnant, has she been saying that?...Great more mess for me to clear up…I'm going to take a breather for a bit ok, I will be back at some time during the night…thank you for being so understanding I appreciate it…yeah, Happy new year, wish the family that from me"

"He's on your side you know, and they would be too if you told them" Peter replies as she yawns glancing up to look at him

"I guess but right now, I just want to bring in the year with the man I love, not even living in sin" she grins as Peter tilts her chin up to meet his lips with hers as the fireworks go off in the park, their kiss deepens as they enter the new year

"Happy new year you"

"Happy new year"


	6. Chapter 6

New year new start, that's what they say but for Carla, it was a new kidney which would provide her a fresh start, after endless consultations with Carla's kidney specialist Aidan was finally deemed a match for her, now all they had to do was think of a way to tell the family, luckily she had Aidan's support in doing this so they decided that they would face it together, she obviously still had the support of Peter no matter how secretive it was, she was still swanning off to see him at various locations, going for lunch together in town and some passion thrown in for good measure. Carla made sure she had enough money for treatment abroad in case things fell through with Aidan but she remained optimistic about the situation.

"We have something to tell you all" Carla states sitting in the living room of Johnny's flat holding a mug of coffee, Michelle eyeing her suspiciously wondering if she was about to drop a pregnancy bombshell

"I'm not very well" Carla replies somewhat bluntly, hating to have to go through the routine of revealing what was wrong with her over and over, it was so strenuous and repetitive she wished her problems would just fade away

"What do you mean?" Johnny questions frantically thinking something serious was wrong with his eldest child as Carla bites her lip bringing her bag up from the side of the sofa

"We don't want you to worry, I'm going to help her" Aidan replies as Michelle shakes her head not believing what was coming out of their mouths, a hand pinching the bridge of her nose feeling guilty for suggesting Carla was pregnant

"Well I'm going to need a bit more explanation from you both, what the hell is going on?" Johnny exclaims somewhat angrily as Aidan glares at him knowing that Carla found it difficult to speak about her condition

"I have kidney disease, well I say kidney disease borderline kidney failure, but Aidan he's going to help me" Carla replies firmly not wanting to see her family at her weakest

"What?!" Johnny replies incredulously "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Feel for her, dad imagine all the sympathy she would receive she just wanted to live her life and not be constantly asked if she was ok all the time"

"By restricting the amount of people that knew, I was in more control, Aidan's been great he's been for tests and he didn't treat me like an invalid" Carla retorts as she watches tears fall freely down Michelle's face, sighing she gestures for Aidan to get up and for Michelle to take his place

"Why didn't you say, me and Maria have a bet running on whether you're pregnant" Michelle sighs as Carla brings her into a hug, kissing her forehead

"I'm not pregnant, god pregnancy would be so much easier" Carla sighs, rubbing Michelle's back affectionately

"So what happens now, where the hell is Kate as well?" Johnny questions, as Michelle releases herself from Carla's embrace

"Oh it doesn't matter Johnny, look Aidan's been tested and he passed we just need to set a date for the operation now, we've done most of the work now, all you guys need to accept is that I am doing this to make sure I can live, unless you don't want me to live…" she grins slightly as they all shake their heads, as she revels in the emotional blackmail she just dished out

"We do, but why didn't you say, you've been coping with this for ages and you didn't say" Johnny complains wanting to be her main support as Carla sighs

"Look, I don't have the energy to argue, Aidan is donating and that's that, I didn't tell anyone because I was sick of Aidan asking me how I was all the time, and unlike you he actually gets what I mean so please just accept it for what it is" Carla rolls her eyes hating the sympathy overload

"So you're not pregnant?" Michelle questions and Carla laughs

"No, definitely not" Carla grins taking her hand in placing it in hers giving it a squeeze as Michelle brings her into a hug again

"Right, I will treat you all to a drink in the Rover's" Carla grins as they all nod in agreement "Aidan can you carry my bag, it's a bit heavy"

"Sure, you're looking quite pale, maybe you should rest?"

"I'll be fine, I promise now come on you lot let's get some drinks inside of you, you're obviously too shocked to the bone to even speak" Carla grins as they all head out to go to the Rover's

Sitting in the booth in the Rover's Carla tried to divert the conversation from her kidney disease, trying to throw some jokes in there about not being able to drink, Michelle laughing openly at them but Johnny scolding her about it as her, Aidan and Michelle share looks in amusement, Kate joined them as Aidan and Carla filled her in quietly ensuring that no one heard then speaking about it. Carla went up to order some drinks from the bar, her vision started to go rather hazy, Peter getting her the drinks as he looked at Carla dipping her head into her hands, narrowing his eyes he knew she was about to probably pass out and that was what happened, Carla falling to the floor, Peter sighed feeling absolutely useless but he had to respect the agreement of the arrangement that they both thought of to cover their supposed marriage.

"Carla!" Michelle shrieks bending down on the floor as Aidan gets up to the bar and asks Peter for a cold compress of some sort, Peter handing him a flannel with some ice in it, as Aidan holds it to her head, but his attempts fruitless, Carla would just not wake up

"Umm, gimme her bag" Aidan says waving his hand behind his back as Jenny hands Aidan Carla's bag as he looked for the box which contained some medical information, Peter watching on to see how much Carla had told Aidan deciding whether to spread some elaborate lie

"I have first aid training, let me" Peter smiles rushing to kneel down beside Carla, tilting her head slightly, something that Aidan didn't do, so her head was rested on his lap, collecting the damp cloth he held it on her forehead as he eyes started to flutter open as he glances down at her wedding ring, which doesn't go unnoticed by Aidan, a soft smile plastered on Peter's face rousing Aidan's suspicions

"Carla, can you hear me sweetheart?" Michelle questions as she brings a hand up to the temple of her head knowing that there would be a nice bruise forming there in due time

"Mmm what happened?" she mumbles glancing upwards seeing Peter looking over her

"You passed out" Aidan fills her in "Peter knew what to do" he narrows his eyes before glancing to her left hand seeing the wedding ring, a thought entering his head, surely Carla wouldn't marry Peter after all the heartache he caused

"Oh, right well thank you?" Carla says quietly trying to sit up, wincing in the process touching her head

"Maybe we should get you checked out at the hospital, that was technically a blow to the head" Aidan suggests as Carla nods defeated, as he helps her up onto her feet, holding her frame

"Ta" she replies as Michelle runs off to get her car ready to drive them to the hospital

"We'll follow" Jenny pipes up as Carla rolls her eyes

"Please just stay here, I don't want sympathy overload" Carla moans as Aidan tries to back her up, knowing that she would probably end up snapping and pushing everyone away

"Right, I'll drive you" Michelle smiles as Aidan helps Carla out of the pub, she glances back and mouths a thank you to Peter as Aidan drives her to the hospital

* * *

The sterile conditions was something that Carla hated tremendously, as well as the amount of sympathy she would get when she returned home, she was so looking forward to getting back to the flat with Aidan and snuggling on the sofa and having a laugh with him. After numerous tests and blood samples later, Carla was waiting on the impending results as well as being intrigued to see if her kidney function had dipped lower than her previous test when she went to see her specialist, to be honest she found it quite interesting how her body could just fail as how fast or slow it could deteriorate I guess it gave her glimpse every not and then of what her life had actually become.

"Carla, we've had your tests back, I'm afraid it's not good news"

"Could've guessed that a mile off, how we looking then?" she questions to her specialist as Michelle bites her lip, tears welling in her eyes

"You're last kidney function test, previous to this one your kidney's were functioning at an average of 16%, this one we have just done we're looking at 12%, I understand that your brother is looking to donate a kidney, we would like to get the ball rolling as soon as we can"

"Yeah, I've been tested and I'm a match I'm ready when you are" Aidan persists and the doctor nods, making notes on her notepad

"Alright, I will let your specialist know and see when he wants us to proceed with the operation, we're looking at the beginning of next week due to a mild infection you have picked up to give your body time to recover"

"Am I allowed to go home, I'm guessing not if I've picked up an infection" Carla sighs, really not wanting to be in hospital much longer

"No sorry, we would like you to be here in case you pick up something else"

"Alright, thanks for everything" Carla smiles as the doctor leaves

"Ouch 12%" Aidan winces as Michelle goes to hug Carla as she sighs rubbing Michelle's back affectionately

"Yes well we all knew it would happen" Carla sighs as she fiddles with the rings on her fingers wishing Peter was sat here with her which doesn't go unnoticed by Aidan or Michelle

"Do you want anything from the vending machine, or a coffee?"

"Yeah go on then" Carla smiles at Michelle as Aidan goes to help her with the coffee, both of them leaving the room, Carla sending off a text to Peter

"Right, who the heck is she married to?" Michelle hisses as they reach the vending Machine

"I don't know but don't you think it was odd that she didn't kick up more of a fuss when her head was on Peter's lap and he just happened to know what position her head needed to be to wake up?" Aidan questions as Michelle narrows her eyes totally convinced Carla wouldn't go back there

"I don't know I wasn't really paying much attention why?"

"He said he was a first aider, do you know of any first aid training?" Aidan questions as Michelle thinks long and hard in case there was something amiss here

"Umm I don't know if you need to be a first aider to run your own company, I mean he employed Leanne but other than that he ran it himself" Michelle shrugs as Aidan frowns in confusion at the concept of Carla being in cahoots with Peter

"Did he do any when he joined the factory that time?"

"No I don't think so, we had a dedicated first aider" Michelle shrugs as Aidan narrows his eyes grabbing a coffee cup holder from the side of the vending machine

"Well that's odd then" Aidan shrugs deciding not to reveal what he saw when Peter glanced down at Carla's wedding ring, knowing Michelle would shoot her mouth off at Carla

"Hmm I guess, but I can assure you Carla would _never_ go back there, he ruined her life" Michelle explains and Aidan nods unconvincingly, the pieces of the puzzle starting to fit together, he just needed the proof


	7. Chapter 7

A few weeks later and things were going rather smoothly, Carla had the operation that saved her life and was allowed home on bed rest for a few days before being allowed out which she hated at the time, her and Aidan were both staying with Johnny and Jenny, as they both insisted that they were to be looked after and that bed rest was a must, obviously Carla groaned, it meant that she couldn't sneak off to see Peter but she knew that he would want her to rest, her new kidney was doing really well, she felt like she was given a new lease of life and she was ever so grateful, so she spent most evenings with Aidan curled up on the sofa as they watch cringey movies, picking holes in them constantly being told to shush by Johnny and Jenny as they both tried to suppress laughter and make fun of the situation, Carla decided to surprise Aidan, with a brown envelope which looked official, swiping it off her he teared it open.

"So?"

"Oh my, thank you so much!" Aidan grins bringing Carla into a hug and kissing the top of her head repetitively as she scrunches her nose up at the affection

"You're welcome, now the money's been transferred and I got Michelle to get Phelan started on the roof" Carla grins as Aidan launches himself at her again

"So 60 to me and 40 to you? Does that mean you're sticking around?" Aidan questions as Carla nods excitedly bringing him in for a hug

"You gave me life, you deserve to be majority shareholder, unless you want it to be 50/50?" Carla asks and he nods not wanting to take advantage of the cash she pumped into the place

"Let's be equal, it's only fair considering it's your money?" Aidan questions as Carla grins in agreement

"Hello children, what's all the excitement about then?" Johnny grins entering the flat with some bags of shopping

"Carla's invested in the factory" Aidan states as Johnny grins taking the envelope off Aidan and reading the contents

"60 to 40 eh?"

"We're changing it to 50 each I kind of did that without permission so…" Carla trails off as Johnny plants a kiss on both of their heads

"This is great news, are you two up for celebrating in the Rover's?" Johnny questions as they both nod going to collect their coats an eye roll thrown in by Carla

* * *

Crammed into a booth in the Rover's Carla and Aidan had an orange juice, Johnny a pint of bitter, they talked shop, Peter trying to dip in and out of their conversations, Carla giving occasional glances towards him which doesn't go unnoticed by Aidan, his suspicions rising by the second before his thoughts were disrupted by the arrival of Michelle who plonked herself down next to Carla giving an affectionate kiss on the cheek as Carla greeted her back, Aidan returning to watching Carla suspiciously as he notices some sort of commotion between Peter and Toyah.

"You liar!" Toyah screeches waving a piece of paper around, this intrigued Carla as well as Aidan

"Toyah, what the hell are you going on about?" Peter questions pleadingly not liking the attention that he was receiving as Carla narrows her eyes her secret under threat, she thought

"You liar! You cheat!" Toyah screams accusingly giving Peter a piece of paper, Carla automatically biting her lip on influence, grabbing her glass to hide the reaction, Aidan furrowing his brows watching her reaction

"Were you using me? To fuel your sordid affair?" Toyah exclaims gesturing to the piece of paper "Two wedding rings it says here, two! One for you and who else?!"

"Toyah-"

"Save it, I should've known, once a cheat always a cheat, you cheated on Lea, now me!" Toyah replies storming out of the pub as Peter follows her Carla raising her eyebrows

"At least it's not you for once eh Car?" Michelle grins giving her a nudge

"Save the poor lass who was wrapped under Peter Barlow's spell that's what I say!" Carla exclaims as Michelle laughs, Carla taking a sip of her drink to mask her discomfort and lies, Aidan still eyeing her up suspiciously

"Any idea who it is Car?" Aidan questions as she furrows her brows wondering why he was asking the question, now she knew she had to manipulate the secret

"Why would I know, I mean I get that me and Peter were close when we were together, but seriously I've barely said a word to him since I've been back" Carla states as Aidan narrows his eyes

"Close?" Michelle replies incredulously "I didn't even know you were seeing him until it was revealed that he helped you through that time with Frank…"

"Yes well once a cheat, always a cheat" Carla sighs rolling her eyes as Aidan still eyes her suspiciously

"But the question is, who is he cheating with?" Aidan pipes up as Michelle raises an eyebrow

"Or was he cheating with Toyah?" Johnny states randomly as Aidan glances down to Carla's hand as she moves it into the pocket of her coat, bringing it back up Aidan notices the wedding ring, he excuses himself to go to the bar looking at Leanne making some lie up that someone was sick in the gents, sneaking past to go to the bar picking up the receipt Toyah threw on the counter and shoving it into his pocket before slipping into the beer garden to look at it, and there it was a receipt for two gold wedding bands.

* * *

Aidan strolled back to his flat where he took great pleasure in looking at the receipt, he was definitely not seeing things, it was there in black and white, two golden wedding bands, three thousand quid each and a picture, the picture showing the exact same ring Carla was wearing, there was no way she could deny this now, he also took great pleasure in sending Michelle a text to make her excuses to leave, as he waited for her he tried to think about what to say to her to make sure she didn't go off the rails. The buzzer went and Aidan let Michelle up, her confused expression as to why he wanted to see her.

"I stole this, when Toyah placed it on the bar" Aidan states slamming the piece of paper down on the counter as Michelle picks it up reading the contents

"And?"

"Look at the picture, who has the same ring?" Aidan questions her and she gasps in shock of the situation

"Oh god"

"Exactly what I said, this is the proof we've been waiting for" Aidan sighs as Michelle carries on reading the contents making sure she wasn't seeing things

"Why was he seeing Toyah, none of this makes any sense, has he been cheating on Carla, that's if it is Carla?" Michelle questions as Aidan just shrugs his shoulders, sighing not knowing what to do

"She was pretty calm, the Carla I know would be up there confronting him, if she found out then and there" Aidan suggests as Michelle nods in agreement

"What are we going to do?" Michelle questions knowing that they needed to make Carla see sense

"We're going to confront Peter Barlow"

* * *

Carla was walking down the icy streets of Weatherfield trying to understand what Toyah knew about her and Peter, she needed to know to put her mind at rest and ringing Peter right now was such a great risk all she could do was speculate and hope that one of her speculations were right. She decided to grab a coffee, Carla had never been one for nature but she sat on a park bench with her takeaway coffee in her hands as she contemplated her future, she wondered if that now everything was out in the open she would be able to live with Peter happy and in love without people getting in the way, the chance would be a fine thing, she thought, Michelle would definitely ask questions, Johnny would want to be the doting father he wasn't in the past and want to protect her, she physically cringed at the last thought which were interrupted by the sound of the phone, sighing she got it out of her coat pocket.

"Hello?"

"It's me, Peter"

"What was that about in the pub?" Carla panics as Peter audibly sighs through the phone

"She found the receipt for the wedding rings didn't she"

"What are we going to do, Peter?" Carla questions knowing that the secret is more under threat than she first thought, worried about the implication of people finding out

"Are you at home?" Peter questions knowing that this conversation needed to be face to face so he could support her in case she panicked

"No, I'm down by the canal" she explains trying to look for something significant which would give her location away

"Right, I'm coming, we need to talk"

* * *

About three cups of coffees later to keep her warm, Peter arrived to see Carla, he bought a blanket with him knowing it wouldn't be good for her to be out in the cold along with a flask of coffee for her to warm herself up with, he approached her with trepidation as she saw her glancing at the wedding ring he left on her finger months prior, he took a seat next to her as she jumped slightly her face a smile which relieved him as he put an arm around her shoulders, she leaned her head on one of them releasing a shaky breath from the nerves she had been holding.

"What's going to happen to us?" Carla questions, tears filling her eyes as Peter rubs her arm affectionately kissing her on the forehead

"If I'm honest with you, I don't know" Peter sighs wishing he could provide the answers she needed as tears fall down her face, wiping them away his gives her a peck on the lips ensuring that she was ok

"What did Toyah have to say?" Carla questions as Peter bites his lip

"Obviously who it was, I didn't tell her obviously, but I think we may need to come clean, I'm struggling to lie myself out of this one Car, I'm sorry" he replies honestly, tears filling his eyes as Carla kisses him on the cheek realising how hard it must be for him

"Maybe we should, you know, I mean I'm better but first I want to get a deposit down on a flat so we have somewhere-"

"No, don't do that, move into the Rover's with me, Toyah's leaving to go and live with Nick and Leanne so you can move in there with me?" he offers and she nods slowly not really sure of how she was going to convince her family that being married to Peter was what she wanted

"Ok, deal, what are people going to think eh?" she giggles slightly as Peter holds her close relishing in the fact that she was now completely his

"In a way I'm thankful you know, I was going to come clean when you said it was time but I feel as if I was too scared of upsetting people, because put it like this, it will upset Leanne, Michelle, Aidan, Johnny, my dad, Tracey" he lists as Carla bites her lip knowing that the reveal of her marriage to Peter would tip her family and ruin a lot of people, making them very bitter towards her

"We need to do it, I just want to hold you"

"When?"

"Tomorrow evening?"

"Deal"


	8. Chapter 8

Today was the day that most of the street was going to be torn apart by the unexpected marriage of Peter Barlow and Carla Connor. Both Carla and Peter were mentally preparing themselves for this moment, the adrenaline flowing freely through both of their veins as the thought of them being the talk of the street became less appealing by the minute but they knew it was time to reveal themselves, well for Peter to reveal the fact that Carla was his secret wife.

Michelle and Aidan had their suspicions, taking time out when Carla was at the park yesterday to think of a plan, they decided that they would pretend they wanted the Rover's to talk part in a local businesses scheme, this was a viable way of them being able to talk to Peter without him being suspicious about it, he frowned in confusion but accepted the offer anyway, the thought a welcome distraction from his issues with Toyah and the impending reveal of his marriage to Carla. Leading Michelle and Aidan into the back room of the pub, he offered them a drink, gesturing for them to take a seat at the table, which they did, both of them poise to speak but not really having the words to do so.

"So then, local business association?" Peter questions sitting down at the table as Michelle shuffles to get the receipt for the wedding rings out of her bag slamming it down on the table

"Want to explain yourself?" Michelle interrogates as Peter shrugs nonchalantly not really knowing what she wanted him to say

"What about it?" he questions, doing a rather good job at keeping up the façade as Michelle narrows her eyes

"Carla's wedding ring?" she questions sarcastically her attempt to jog his memory looking to prove somewhat fruitless

"Carla's married?!" he questions incredulously "Well I never saw that one coming, what does this have to do with me?"

"We know you're lying to us, as if by coincidence Carla has the same ring on her ring finger currently" Aidan scoffs as Peter frowns, hoping his confused expression would leave them completely confused and lead them off the scent

"Let me tell you something, you come in here accusing me of being married to Carla, which I'm not just to clarify, with a receipt for wedding rings, how do I not know you printed this information off and came around just to accuse me of something which makes no sense, because I haven't even spoken to Carla properly since she came back"

"Because I stole the receipt from the bar" Aidan states

"So you came into my own home and stole this piece of paper, without my permission as well, sounds pretty pathetic to me" Peter scoffs shaking his head in amusement as well as the fact his plan was working so well

"It wasn't like that-"

"Really? look, me and Carla are over, that is final now unless you want to be barred than I suggest you leave this room right now" Peter suggests as Michelle sighs in defeat, Aidan leading her out of the room, Peter making sure they go before getting his phone out to ring Carla

"Is the plan still on? …Alright why don't you pop round and we can surprise em' all…I'll see you soon"

Carla rushed around getting ready, packing her bags and moving them to the porch at the bottom of the stairs, ready to walk them to Peters. Approaching the back door, her bags in tow, Peter opened allowing her past him, helping her with her bags, closing the living room door, he kissed her gently before drinking her appearance in, she was wearing a black dress, lacey long sleeves he virtually gasped when she took her leather jacket off as he went to kiss her tenderly pushing her up against the wall gently.

"Alright let's not get too carried away" she grins pushing him away smirking suggestively knowing the effect she was already having on Peter

"You look, mind blowing" Peter smirks as Carla shakes her head, her cheeks becoming flush with embarrassment

"Good, we want the world to see how amazing your wife is don't we?" she beams as Peter nods in agreement Carla still pushed up against his body

"So then, care to take my hand and ruin some relationships and show people how in love we are?" Peter questions as Carla bites her lip nodding in agreement waiting at the door of the bar, Peter going to ring the bell, grabbing everyone's attention

"I would like to introduce my wife" he smirks towards Aidan and Michelle who both narrow their eyes as Carla steps out, going to give Peter a passionate kiss on the lips

"No way…" Aidan shakes his head, clearly unamused knowing all the pain that man put Carla through, Michelle dipping her head in shock and pure exasperation, knowing that the lies of Carla Connor and Peter Barlow would be very hard to contend with or even catch them out, at least she could say that she tried

"Oh brother dearest, don't act like I didn't know your little plan to try and figure out who this belonged to, you didn't fool me not by a long shot" Carla grins holding up her hand pointing to the finger which the wedding band was on as Peter puts his arms around her shoulders

"How did you know?" he asks, curiously thinking he was being very quiet about trying to out Carla's marriage

"Well, I heard you two taking about the ring didn't I?" Carla grins pointing between him and Michelle who sighs everything now falling into place and how she probably relayed the information back to Peter

"And plus, I think Carla's smart enough to fight her own battles" Peter grins placing an arm around her shoulders as she kisses him on the lips, Michelle feeling utterly repulsed

"Why Carla, after everything he did to you?" Michelle sighs, trying to figure out everything in her head, not really knowing where to start

"Love never dies Michelle, simple as that" Carla spits which Michelle is taken aback by she wondered why Carla was being so aggressive about the fact that her and Peter were married, Michelle decided that it was because Carla didn't like her interfering in her private life

"What's going on?" Ken asks having been texted by Peter to arrive at the pub, he was obviously delayed in some way, leaning against the bar

"Meet my wife, Carla Barlow" Peter smirks as Carla grins, the attention she was getting somehow making her feel happy and excited

"Ooo that has a nice ring to it" Carla grins glancing up at Peter as he kisses her forehead

"What? Since when, you were with Toyah five minutes ago" Ken questions confused as Adam, Daniel and Tracey enter as Peter just shrugs not wanting to explain the same story over and over again

"What's going on, and why has Peter got his arm around that cow's shoulders" Tracey points to Carla rolling her eyes knowing that Tracey would probably be taking the situation badly, but no doubt she would find it entertaining when she found out they did it in secret, as Adam and Daniel glance to each other in pure confusion

"Meet my wife"

"Um, Peter it's not April fools" Tracey laughs as Peter glares at her a suggestion to wind her neck in

"I almost forgot!" he grins heading off into the backroom to get his wedding ring leaving Carla to deal with the stares temporarily

"You said it was an emergency" Johnny exclaims rushing into the Rover's Jenny by his side as Peter returns sliding his matching wedding ring onto his finger as Carla smirks

"Well this is awkward" Carla mutters glancing down to the floor, the situation obviously embarrassing for her

"You said there was an emergency with Carla" Johnny sighs looking at Michelle who just points to the bar, Johnny raising an eyebrow at the questionable exchange Carla had going on with Peter

"Oh hi Johnny, meet your son-in-law" Carla smirks as Peter gives her kiss on the side of her head as she turns around to kiss him passionately on the lips

"What?" he splutters "You're married?"

"Yes, well I hope we are I mean, the wedding was a right good un', I had the most amazing dress" Carla replies, fond of the images which were in her head smiling up at Peter who nods in agreement

"So what he got down on one knee and you accepted?" Johnny confirms, not believing what he was hearing

"Well yes, otherwise I wouldn't be married would I, oh yeah you lot-" she points to the factory lot "I'm Mrs Barlow now, just so you understand"

"No, you're a Connor" Johnny insists as Carla sighs, holding up her hand pointing the ring as Peter holds his up pointing to the exact same ring on his hand

"Please tell me she's joking?" Johnny questions turning to Michelle

"I don't think she is…" Michelle trails off biting her lip taking a sip of her wine to settle her nerves

"How could you do this, after everything that he put you through?" Johnny questions after hearing from Michelle about everything that he put Carla through

"Love never dies, does it baby?" Carla questions

"She has a point"

"Please tell me this is a bad dream…" Michelle mutters not really knowing the implications of Carla's marriage to Peter would have on her best friend

"I'll second that" Aidan replies downing the last of his orange juice as Carla walks around to where they were both sitting and pinching both of their arms

"No, completely real" she smirks heading off to join Peter at the bar again

"Well I never saw that coming…but congrats" Tracey shrugs as Peter nods in understanding, Tracey smirking finding it hilarious as Leanne walks in with Nick

"What's going on…?" Leanne trails off looking at how Carla was behind the bar, Peter's arm wrapped around her middle, raising her eyebrows

"Oh Hi Leanne, meet my wife" Peter grins as Carla bites her lip giving Peter a kiss on the cheek

"So our Toyah was right, you were playing away…" Leanne trails off confused thinking about how and why Carla would go back there

"Do you want to explain?" Carla questions looking at Peter, who bites his lip as he nods giving her a kiss on the forehead

"Well you see, as you know Carla here, needed a kidney transplant and because I love her more than the world, I decided I would make an investment in this place-" he gestures to the Rovers as Leanne raises an eyebrow "So me and Carla set up an account, and I pocketed half of the profits into her account, for months until she had enough money to go abroad for treatment, but then she told Aidan about her kidneys, as a result she invested the money in the factory"

"I'm not even going to exhaust myself trying to question why, but you're telling Simon, not me" Leanne states walking out the Rover's in a huff as Nick follows her rolling his eyes

"Well that went better than expected…" Carla bites her lip as Peter nods in agreement

"Anyway, we won't stop you all from having your drinks so please don't stop on our account" Carla grins as everyone turns to gossip, Michelle glaring at Carla from across the room as she grins sarcastically, Peter pulling Carla in for a passionate kiss, Michelle gets up storming out of the bistro

"Well, Mrs Barlow…Gosh it feels good saying that" Peter hums in appreciation as Carla grins at him "How about we kick all these guys out so we can have the place to ourselves?"

"That sounds…amazing" she grins as Carla heads off into the back room to lug her suitcase up the stairs, posing suggestively against the bannister as Peter bites his lip, as she disappears hearing Peter ring the bell making sure everyone leaves, as he turns the lights off, locking the doors going upstairs to find Carla who was lying on his bed clad in her bra and knickers

"Wow, you look amazing" Peter grins going over to her flicking a strand of her hair out of her face going to kiss her, his tongue seeking entry into her mouth which she accepts

Moving her hands down to the top of Peter's trousers, she undid the button desperate to get to her goal, Peter inside of her, she wanted this session of love making to be gentle and loving not the usual fast stuff they did. Pulling his trousers down, she could already see how ready he was for her, his member slowly thickening as she rubs her hand over it suggestively through his boxer shorts as he groans in pleasure, tilting his head back, her lips seeking out his neck sucking at it gently in between kisses, his groans intensifying as Carla rips his boxers off his body allowing him to step out of them, he lifts her up pushing her against the wall of the bedroom gently, knowing that previous memories will still haunt her as he rubs his length over her panties as she tries to grind down on it, her hips moving in little circles, he turns around to place her on the bed as he gazes at her lovingly, sliding her knickers off and unclasping her bra, he moved his hand into her folds, finally reaching her clit as he rubs it Carla groans, closing her eyes rocking her hips wanting Peter to fill her, but he decided she needed a little more teasing before he gave her what she wanted.

"Pe'er"

"You're so beautiful, why don't you let go eh?"

"Get inside me"

"Ah ah" he scolds gently "Let go for me, show me how much you want me inside you"

Peter added some of his fingers into the mix, plunging them deep inside of her as she gasps, bending them inside her she cries out in pure pleasure her body trembling but not wanting to surrender herself to him just yet, Peter continuing to assault her clit with his thumb as he pumps his fingers in and out of her as Carla squeezes them inside of her, as she finally reached her peak, Peter quickly replacing his fingers with his member as Carla gasped, her back arching of the bed as Peter thrusts into her, not quick but slow and gentle after they reconnected earlier on in the room downstairs. Peter's thrusts built into a slow rhythm, and it wasn't long before he released himself inside of her.

Falling onto Carla exhausted from the pleasure that just occurred in the room, Peter rolled off Carla both of them snuggled under the duvet as they slept to live another day, man and wife, not living in sin they didn't need to convince people that this was right for them both, in their hearts they finally found the love that would dictate the future.


	9. Chapter 9

Carla didn't really know what to call where she was staying, was it a home? She didn't really know, she still felt like she was treading on Toyah's feet, but something excited her about this, she was ready for a fight and waking up next to Peter contributed to her good mood as he was fumbling around in the bedroom getting Toyah's stuff into suitcases ready for Carla to move in permanently which was sure to cause a stir between his family and hers, the look on Michelle's face voiced that opinion last night. Carla watched Peter stuff endless amounts of clothes into a suitcase ready to drop it off at Leanne's flat, he knew today he would have to speak to Simon, he was worried about how much Simon would detest his decision to be married to Carla or maybe he would like it, he just didn't know how to feel about the upcoming events of the day. So he decided he would take Carla into town and spoil her rotten whilst Sean and Gemma held the fort.

"Morning" Carla mumbles reaching her hand out to Peter as he grins at her, kneeling down by the side of the bed kissing her forehead

"Would you like a coffee?" Peter questions and Carla nods snuggling down into the bed as Peter grabs a blanket and drapes it over the covers before going downstairs and returning a short while later

"One coffee for you, just how you like it" he grins sitting on the edge of the bed placing the mug on the bedside table for her

"Did last night really happen?" Carla laughs slightly as Peter nods, sliding into the bed beside her as she snuggles up to him as he plays with her hair

"It did, everyone now knows you're a Barlow again, and that's the way it should be, isn't it?" Peter questions as she nods excitedly leaning in to kiss his lips

"I'm so happy, I don't think I've ever been this happy in my life before to be honest" Carla grins as Peter rubs his hand up her back in a comforting way

"Good, now what would you like to do today?" Peter questions as Carla frowns thinking he had to work glancing up at him

"I thought you had to work?"

"I got cover, so I could spend the day with my stunning wife" Peter grins as Carla playfully slaps him on the chest shifting around to get comfy

"So where will you be taking your stunning wife and does she know about me?" Carla retorts cheekily, with a grin as she runs her tongue across her lips picking up the aftertaste of her coffee

"Well that would be up to her wouldn't it?" Peter replies tapping Carla on the nose as she scrunches her face up

"How about you take me for a slap up breakfast at Roy's then we go into town and get some things for the home?" she questions as Peter nods sliding out of bed to grab her dressing gown as she was still naked from last night, as she goes to get ready

"Woah, you look amazing" Peter grins as Carla blushes slightly glancing down to her skinny black jeans and blouse as she applies her lipstick in the mirror, a crimson red colour

"Well, we can't have your wife looking inadequate could we?"

"Right then, are we ready?" Peter questions handing Carla her leather jacket as she grins going to hug him

They take the five minute walk to Roy's, knowing that he would be upmost fuming with Carla being back with Peter it was likely that Roy would become Carla's only ally in the near future as he would most likely want what Carla wanted and that was for her to be happy, and to say that she was happy with Peter was an understatement, she was ecstatic. Ordering two plates of full English breakfast, Carla and Peter sat in the far corner of Roy's, Peter's arm around her shoulders as Michelle and Robert walk in.

"Can we go?" Michelle whispers, glancing to the exchange between Peter and Carla, Robert just nudges her forward towards the counter

"Don't let them get you down, come on we have just as many rights to be here as they do" Robert sighs leaning on the counter knowing that Carla and Michelle being at loggerheads would get annoying

"Hi Michelle" Carla grins patting Peter's chest as Michelle glares at them both not amused that Carla had the nerve to even say her name

"Hello" she replies bitterly turning to face Roy to give her order of a takeaway coffee as Robert rolls his eyes, grabbing her coffee and plonking herself down opposite Peter and Carla

"So then, this is totally legit then?" she points to both of them as they both glance to each other and nod

"Well I do remember a white wedding, what about you, baby?" Carla questions, Peter bringing a finger up to his mouth nodding in agreement

"Well I pity you, Carla when it all comes crashing down don't come running to me" she huffs grabbing her coffee and walking out of the café in a strop, Robert following her

"Some people are just so negative" Carla sighs grabbing her coffee rolling her eyes, taking a glug of the lukewarm liquid as Peter kisses the side of her head as Maria walks in

"Oh Hello you two, so the rumours I have been hearing are correct then, congratulations" Maria smiles sitting at the table opposite them both as Carla smiles grateful for the positive attitude

"Yes they are" Carla grins showing her hand to Maria as she gasps looking at the engagement ring and wedding band on her hand

"Gosh they are stunning!" she grins as Roy brings her a coffee over

"Someone that accepts us!" Carla smirks as Peter runs a hand up and down her back, kissing her on the forehead

"I believe in second chances" Maria smiles taking Carla's hand in hers looking at the rings on her hand again, utterly amazed at how intricate they were

"Well only if 'Chelle did, eh?"

"She'll come round, give her a chance" Maria smiles as Carla nods smiling genuinely at her as she excuses herself to go back to work

"Look Maria's hopeful for us, we have one person on your side" Peter contemplates as Carla sighs picking up her jacket

"Let's get out of here and go shopping eh?"

"Your wish is my command"

After returning home from the shopping centre with some more items to replace some of Toyah's so Carla felt more at home, Peter decided he would teach her the ropes of the bar, teaching her how to pull pints and other various tasks such as fitting beer pumps, she wasn't exactly excited about it but she decided to give it a try considering she might enjoy it even if she didn't think she would. Carla walked around like she owned the place, serving customers and Peter was shocked that she actually seemed to be enjoying herself as well as throwing many phrases at her saying that she was sexiest bar maid in town and other cringe worthy statements which made her blush.

"Car" Peter smiles pointing to the Connor's who just walked in as she goes to the side of the bar to see Johnny and take his order

"What can I get you then?" Carla smiles tilting her head to the side as Johnny glances back to Peter still convinced this whole thing was a dream raising an eyebrow

"Divorce papers?" he questions, grinning sarcastically as Carla dips her head biting her lip

"Not going to happen, so you'll may as well get used to it" Carla smirks as Peter comes up behind her wrapping an arm around her shoulders letting him know that he was in agreement with her statement

"Ok then, orange juice for Aidan, bottle of red for the girls and a pint for me" Johnny says as Carla walks off to get what was needed Peter helping her with preparing the drinks handing them to Johnny

"Is she just going to scowl at you forever more now?" Peter questions quietly pointing discreetly to Michelle who was glaring menacingly at them both

"Let me" Carla grins excusing her from the bar as she goes and sits at the tables with the Connors, Peter watching on, raising an eyebrow at Carla's confidence

"Um, you're a Barlow now, you're not wanted here" Michelle huffs glaring at Carla, as she folds her arms tilting her head to the side

"Ah well that's where you're wrong you see, it was the festive season of 2015 where I found out I was indeed a Connor by blood after father dearest here-" gesturing to Johnny "-stole my DNA, so I am staying"

"Do we need to bring that up?"

"No but Michelle started it-"

"That's where you're wrong again you see, Carla. You were the one who started it when Peter placed that engagement ring on your finger" Michelle points to her hand, as Carla sighs rolling her eyes

"It's a nice ring though" Kate pipes up lifting herself up off her seat to look at it

"Yeah" Carla pauses "It is, isn't it?"

"Michelle what would it take for you to forgive me eh?"

"Divorce papers?"

"Look, I'm not divorcing Peter and that's final, so get used to it" Carla huffs getting up out of her seat heading to the bar to inform Peter on the conversation she just had

"Hey, you alright?" Peter questions as Carla goes to hug him, kissing him on the cheek then walking into the back room to calm down as Peter follows

"What's happened then?"

"Michelle will only be my friend if I divorce you, she has a flamin' nerve, am I not allowed to be happy?" Carla grins sarcastically pacing around the room as Peter sighs audibly knowing that the fallout from the marriage would be uncomfortable for Carla

"She'll come around if she really cares for you, she'll see how happy you are, unless of course you're not happy and you want a divorce?" Peter questions as Carla shakes her head rapidly going to hug Peter kissing him gently on the lips

"I am the happiest I've ever been, I just wish she would see it, I knew she was going to be stubborn about it but seriously? Shunning me out of the family is low, even from her" Carla retorts as Peter chuckles lightly enjoying the fact that Carla's feistiness is back in full force

"Good, now shall we call last orders and head to bed?" Peter questions as she nods

"Yeah I could do with a decent night of sleep"

"I wasn't suggesting sleep" Peter bites his lip bringing Carla into his embrace, nuzzling her hair out of the way, kissing her neck gently as she gasps biting her lip as Kate enters the room, Carla pushes Peter away, her cheeks flush with embarrassment

"Oh sorry, was I interrupting…" Kate trails off

"No, come in, sorry"

"Will you be alright?" Peter questions to Carla and she nods, Peter gives her a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving the room

"So then, have you come to find out some juicy information for our 'Chelle?" Carla questions going to pour herself a glass of water as Kate sits at the table tapping her nails on the table top

"No, I just wanted to apologise for the way she's acting-"

"Don't bother, for what it's worth I appreciate it but she'll get over it" Carla smiles taking a seat on the opposite side of the table

"Can I have a look?" Kate questions gesturing to Carla's hand

"Sure" Carla grins giving Kate her hand so she could look at the rings on her finger, Kate gasping at how beautiful they were

"Wow, that engagement ring though…is that a real diamond?"

"Yeah, it cost a lot apparently but Peter said I was worth it, I know that's pretty cringe but..." Carla smiles tearfully glancing down to the wedding and engagement ring

"For what it's worth, I don't want to lose my sister over a marriage which makes you happy, it's not worth it so I am willing to call a truce" Kate smiles as Carla gets up to give her a hug whispering in her ear "Thank you"

"Right, I'm going to head off home so I will see you, when I see you" Kate smiles as Carla shows her out, Peter coming back into the room wanting to know what happened in the conversation

"You alright?"

"Yeah, she's accepted us and she was just saying how she thinks Michelle is being unreasonable"

"Well that's good then, everyone's gone so I'm going to lock up then-" Peter grabs Carla pulling her into his body "- we can continue where we left off"

"Hmm I guess that wouldn't be a bad idea" she replies biting her lip gazing into Peter's eyes as he leans in and gently kisses her allowing his tongue to skim across her lips as she accepts it into her mouth as she slips away from his embrace and heads upstairs to get ready for what would probably end up being another night of love making


	10. Chapter 10

Another day another argument, that seemed to be the way that Carla's life was heading, Michelle constantly locking horns with her and Johnny urging her to divorce Peter, it was bound to start world war three. Carla was yet again up relatively early, she was tossing and turning all night long wondering if Michelle would ever forgiver her, she decided that if Kate could then Michelle definitely could maybe it was just a waiting game.

Carla and Peter were definitely stronger than ever, the gossip had died down a lot and they were finally getting on with their lives, there was the odd stare here and there but mostly everyone was supportive and it was a stark contrast from both families. Ken and Tracey weren't very happy with the decision to start off with but they seemed to be very understanding when both Carla and Peter explained that this is their second chance and how Peter would have done anything to save Carla's life, this made the Barlow's understand that there was definitely a way forward, only if the Connor's felt the same then their lives would be much simpler.

"Baby, can we have a chat at some point, you know?" Carla questions as Peter tidies up the living room, Carla reading a magazine which was lying on the table

"Sure, is there something on your mind?"

"You know what, it doesn't matter, we'll talk later" Carla sighs grabbing her bag and jacket running out of the room which left Peter in a daze as she heads to Underworld

"Oh hi Car, I thought you would be playing landlady?" Aidan questions as she lets herself into the office, taking a seat at the desk

"I just needed a breather, don't you dare go relaying this back to Michelle or Johnny" Carla glares as Aidan holds his hands up in surrender knowing that doing that would anger her more and he really couldn't be dealing with it

"So then, trouble in paradise?"

"No, we're fine it's just me" she shrugs playing with an elastic band as Aidan glares at her

"Please tell me you're not getting annoyed over this elastic band?" Carla grins, stretching it between her two hands as Aidan huffs

"Anyway what's happened then?"

"I don't know really, I guess nothing…?" she replies frowning slightly as Aidan comes and sits on the desk opposite her

"Look for what it's worth-"

"No I'm not divorcing Peter"

"Let me speak" Aidan rolls his eyes knowing that Carla would probably be very defensive about the situation

"For what it's worth-" he starts again, Carla sighing "I think you two look good together, I haven't seen you as happy as you are when you are with him but-"

"I am happy"

"But it doesn't excuse what he did to you, I just don't want him to make the same mistakes again and hurt you especially as he was playing away with Toyah before" Aidan states as Carla shakes her head rapidly, as Aidan didn't really know the full picture

"He wasn't playing away with Toyah, y'know" Carla sighs as Aidan raises an eyebrow in interest

"Well it seemed like it to us" Aidan mutters as Carla glares at him wanting to shut him up so she could explain

"Well he wasn't it was my idea, I know it sounds awful but it was, I needed money Aidan so badly to save my life and the only way to go about doing it was buying a reputable business, so Peter decided to get with someone, and at the time he did this I didn't know who, but then I found out and I had it out with him, I can't really remember the rest…"

"When did he propose to you?" Aidan questions curiously, Carla narrowing her eyes trying to seek the trust that she needed to be reassured this information wouldn't get back to Michelle or Johnny

"In the summer" she replies vaguely not really sure why she would tell Aidan the truth considering the majority of her family were still so against her and Peter

"When did you get married then?" Aidan questions again as Carla smiles fondly at the memories replaying in her mind

"We just had a small ceremony down in Devon, just a few of my friends I met there, you know" Carla smiles still replaying the moment she walked down the aisle

"Do you have any pictures?"

"Umm, I have one of me in my dress, a couple of me and Peter" she replies grabbing her phone and scrolling through the gallery to show Aidan the picture of her dress

"Wow, you look amazing, looks expensive" Aidan grins zooming in on the picture as Carla smirks at how unusually sweet he was being finding it amusing

"Well I guess I wanted to look my best didn't I, it was me wedding day an' all that"

"Well the amount you've had-"

"Oi!"

"I'm kidding Car, seriously you look like you're having the time of your life in these photos" Aidan replies looking through the gallery amazed at how forgiving Carla was towards Peter

"I was, I still am"

"But?"

"But nothing, I'm happy, yeah most of my family hate me, but I am happy" she confirms as Aidan eyes her suspiciously wondering if it was worth following the commands of Michelle and Johnny

"So then are you here to do any work? Or are you going back to play landlady?"

"I'm going to go and see Peter I think, let me know if you need my help with anything and thank you for being so understanding" Carla smiles appreciating that she is starting to build bridges with her family after the revelation of her marriage to Peter, she felt really close to Aidan these last few months and she was scared that she ruined it when she revealed the marriage but now? She felt as if she was getting some of her family back

"Peter?" Carla questions wearily going into the back room of the pub glancing around to find that Peter was in the kitchen cooking up some food for them both, candles on the table which put a soppy grin on Carla's face as she saunters over to wrap her arms around his middle as he turns around

"Hey you" Peter grins placing a kiss on Carla's lips, his tongue sweeping along the seam of her lips as Carla allows it to enter her mouth pushing him against the counter as the bell on the oven goes off

"Saved by the bell" he smirks releasing himself from Carla's grip to take the food out of the oven dishing it out on to plates handing her one as they sit down on at the table

"What's all this for?"

"You seemed stress I wanted to treat you"

"I'm sorry I was off with you this morning.. It's just hard when my family are against us, I just wanted things to be straight forward"

"I understand the strain this is having on you, where did you head off to anyway?"

"I went to see Aidan" she smiles slightly taking a spring roll from the plate in the middle and taking a bite out of it

"Really? How did he take it with you showing your face?"

"He was fine to start off with, we talked about the wedding and engagement actually, I don't know we kind of bonded a bit more and he acknowledged how happy I was which is unlike him, I just hope he emphasises it to Michelle and Johnny"

"I'm sure he will darlin' we love each other no one can take that away from us" Peter smiles taking her hand as she sighs removing herself from the table to take her plate into the kitchen, Peter following her wrapping his arms around her waist, his body pressed into her as he plants a soft kiss on her neck

"Hmm that's nice"

"Hmm good" he mumbles kissing her neck as she groans slightly tilting her head back to reveal more of her skin as Peter sucks on her skin

"Pe'er"

"Mhm?"

"Shall we take this upstairs?" she turns around to face him as he forces his tongue into her mouth swirling around hers as she gratefully accepts it into her mouth, Peter moving one of his legs so it was in between hers as she grinds her hips against his leg a little desperate for the friction

"I could take you right here, right now" he mumbles into her ear the warmth of his breath against the delicate skin of her neck as she gasps rolling her head back as closing her eyes

"I don't know how I would feel about that, I mean Gemma could walk in during her break and I don't know if I want an audience for what I want to do to you" Carla smirks suggestively moving her hand out of the grip of Peter's going to rub his length as he groans instantly moving his hand to the seam of Carla's trousers to tease her as she groans

"It happens I like to live life dangerously" he grins running his thumb across her plump lips as her eyes drop to his thumb realising she was losing the control she shoves Peter out of the way and makes a b-line for the stairs, Peter instantly pushing her down on the steps so that she could feel the pressure of his length on her thigh

"Looks like you might need some help with that" Carla smirks, her eyes glancing down to Peter's bulge moving her hand to rub it, slipping the zip of his trousers down as she fumbles around inside of his jeans to find his cock and when she does she runs her hand teasingly up and down his shaft the best she could

"Car…"

"Mhm?"

"Let me fuck you"

"Your wish is my command" she smirks wrapping her legs around his middle as he lifts her up running up the stairs pushing her against the wall of the hallway as she giggles leaning in to kiss him passionately, her tongue seeking his as he groans pulling at her top desperate to feel her skin as Carla drops her hand to the top of his jeans undoing the button and pushing them down his legs using her feet Peter still struggling to get her top off

"Come with me" she grins dragging him to the bathroom and turning the shower on as he laughs watching her rip her clothes off, Peter eyeing her up greedily looking at the very suggestive red underwear she was wearing walking over to her, cupping her face kissing her greedily trailing his finger along the rim of her underwear watching her skin tremble under his touch his hand slipping to run along her underwear to her centre where she gasps, Peter raising an eyebrow

"You need to calm down"

"Peter, if you're going to do that-" she pauses closing her eyes "-at least do it skin to skin"

"I think it's more fun like this" he grins realising how wet she was as she tries to compose herself trying to resist rocking her hips against his hand trying to remain strong and not give Peter the power as he pulls her underwear aside a little to slip his hand under the fabric

"Peter" Carla glares knowing how much he was teasing her running his hands along her folds purposely avoiding her clit as she groans in frustration moving her hand down to it to rub herself as Peter slaps it out of the way to continue what she needed to finish off

"Yes Pe'er"

"You're so beautiful" he smiles as she groans rocking her hips erotically trying to increase the friction, as she shoves her underwear down her legs to give Peter better access as he smirks knowing he has her right where he wants her as he stops to turn the shower on unclasping her bra ripping his shirt off as well as his boxers to reveal how hard he was before bending back down for her to wrap her legs around his middle clinging onto him as they step into the shower, Carla grinding against his length

"Please Pe'er"

"Please what?"

"Please get inside of me"

"Unlike you to give up" he smiles tickling the underside of her thighs running a finger around her entrance as she groans grinding down on it so it slipped inside of her giving her some relief

"I see how it is" he smirks inserting another finger inside of her pushing her walls, as she groans breathlessly her legs starting to tremble Peter knowing that she was almost close to her peak, just as she reaches he removes his fingers watching her groans in frustration knowing that he was punishing her for begging him to fuck her as she roughly grabs his cock and places it just in her entrance

"Please" she looks directly into his eyes as he narrows his back at her, grabbing his cock and dipping it a little further in and pulling it out again watching her sigh exasperatedly moving her hand down to her clit to see if she can bring herself to orgasm Peter shoving his length into her entrance all the way in so he fills her watching her gasp at the pleasure, her hand coming up to his hair

"Yes Peter!" she moans as Peter thrusts aggressively in and out of her pushing her body up against the wall of the shower so she was supported as Peter whispers lovingly in her ear, her head falling back as her body trembles Peter reaching down to her clit to bring her to orgasm

"Let go" Peter whispers as Carla gasps finally releasing around him, Peter releasing shortly after, the juices spreading from his cock into her pussy as she slides down the wall onto the floor of the shower exhausted from the pleasure she just experienced as Peter grabs the sponge from the side of the bath and shower gel sitting down to rub it into her body

"Look what you've done to me" she giggles rolling her eyes as Peter lifts her up off the floor to hold her close as she sighs

"You sure you're alright?"

"I just wasn't expecting _that, _but yes I am alright, obviously my fitness levels haven't reached the standards of pre-kidney disease" she smirks as Peter grabs the shampoo from the side massaging it into her hair for her as she hugs him

"Hey, fitness levels or not _that _was pretty good I must admit" he grins as she playfully slaps him rolling her eyes leaning up to give him a kiss as he helps her wash the shampoo out of her hair

"Right, shall we head downstairs and show our faces?"

"Sure let me get changed into something a little more reasonable then I will be with you" Carla smiles grabbing a towel from the rail wrapping it around her body then wrapping around her hair to help dry it off

"Go on, you get ready and I'll meet you down there"


	11. Chapter 11

Three weeks later Carla was getting increasingly annoyed with Michelle, she was determined to go out of her way to mend her relationship even if it was to kill her, Peter was wondering if she was doing the right thing considering that that she could end up pushing Michelle further away and then end up regretting her decision but he decided that he would be there to support her if things did go wrong so she wouldn't feel like everyone was against her.

Carla and Peter's relationship was going from strength to strength, they were so happy with the way their lives were right now and that was the main thing that mattered. Peter knew he wanted to progress their relationship on a little further, they had their own place together and he was maybe even considering asking her if she felt the same way about him wanting a baby, he wouldn't pressurise her as he knew that the fear would be there of things going wrong but trying to find the confidence to mention it without backing down was becoming a challenge as he didn't want to jeopardise anything as they were truly the strongest they had been in their history.

"Michelle!" Carla shouts down the buzzer to her flat as innocent bystanders watch on thinking she was some mad woman

"I will not leave unless you open this door!"

"Finally" Carla sighs going through the security door and up to Michelle's flat knocking frantically on the door as Michelle opens it Carla shoves her foot in the door to prevent it from closing

"Carla" Michelle replies bluntly letting her into the flat Carla shaking her head in pure annoyance at the fact Johnny was there

"I should've known" she replies shaking her head in shock

"Look we want what's best for you-"

"No! Don't you dare! Where were you when I was a kid eh? You saw the family I was involved with, that's just plain hypocritical"

"Carla, we've been through this" Johnny sighs knowing that deep down she was right Michelle biting her lip in the background trying to remain loyal to Johnny

"Exactly so you have no right bringing it back up!"

"Divorce Peter, Carla" Michelle begs as Carla rolls her eyes knowing that most members of her family could be as stubborn as she was

"No"

"Why not?"

"Why?" she questions incredulously "You're really asking why?"

"Yes, I am" Michelle replies bluntly

"Ok well let me tell you, Peter he saved me so much when I was ill, I love him so much for doing that, he looked after me, helped me save for treatment and then I come back here and you guys are immediately against me for being happy let alone trying to interfere in my life!"

"Doesn't excuse the past" Johnny replies

"You know what, it doesn't but I have forgiven him, just like I forgave you for not being there for me when I was dragged up by that waste of a space known as my mother so why can't you forgive your own daughter" Carla sighs pointing to Johnny "- and why can't you forgive you best friend you've known since we were kids" Carla points to Michelle

"Because he wrecked your life Carla! He wrecked your life sleeping with that skanky barmaid and you let him waltz back into your life when you were at your weakest, he took advantage of you and I will not stand here and watch you get hurt"

"No! Peter would never take advantage of me, he is not and don't you dare compare him to someone like Frank Foster you know what that did to me and how he saved me from that after he made me feel the lowest I could possibly go"

"Who's Frank Foster?" Johnny pipes up intrigued as Michelle continues to stare directly into Carla's eyes

"Well if you revealed how you fathered me sooner then you might have a clue, maybe you would've been there when I was raped!" Carla retorts somewhat annoyed that a horrible time in her past was being dragged up

"Raped?" Johnny replies shocked but both Carla and Michelle continue to bicker it out neither of them willing to back down

"Doesn't excuse him from taking advantage trying to get back into your bed as soon as you become vulnerable" Michelle shouts as Carla shakes her head biting her lip

"Peter never did that! It was me!"

"What?"

"It was me! I made the first move it was me!"

"Wait so you're saying that you made the first move? This just gets better and better, how could you?!" Michelle exclaims clearly unamused

"Peter saved me once before, when both of you weren't there, might I add, so I thought he could save me again and he did, you should be grateful" Carla shouts, her temper starting to get the better of her as Michelle rolls her eyes

"Grateful?" Michelle questions incredulously "Same old Carla isn't it?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Men before friends, it was the same when we were kids, she always did this Johnny, our Paul, went with him to spite me-"

"You stop right there! I wanted love, I wanted affection you were infatuated with Dean to even care so don't give me that, I loved your brother, both of your brothers with all of my heart" Carla replies tearfully as Michelle glares at her still refusing to back down

"Yeah right, you may as well have stayed in that estate you were bought up in, maybe my brothers would've been alive to this day if it wasn't for you"

"I've had enough of this, you know what losing Liam and Paul did to me" Carla shouts storming out of the flat

"She was raped?" Johnny questions in shock as Michelle sighs knowing that the relentless questions were about to be pounded at her

"Yes"

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you…"

* * *

Carla walked back to the pub to find Peter, she had time to cool off after her confrontation with Johnny and Michelle but she knew that she was going to hold her ground and not let them both run Peter out of her life. She didn't feel like going to Underworld today not unless she was greeted with utter respect for marrying Peter, she was still getting awkward stares from her workers and Aidan was starting to warm to her about the idea of her being married in secret, she just thought he had regrets about not being there which was causing him to be in a mood with her but the fact that Aidan and Kate were now, kind of, on her side she felt a bit better about everything.

"Don't talk to me" Carla shouts walking through the pub looking at Peter storming into the back room as Peter sighs already knowing the conversation with her family did not go well

"Sean can you manage the bar?"

"You go, done something wrong?" Sean smirks as Peter glares at him going off into the back room

"What happened?"

"She flamin' called Johnny didn't she?"

"Ok, start from the beginning"

"She hates me Pe'er so does Johnny, then she started bringing up Paul, Liam even Frank Foster made an appearance then she had the audacity to compare you to Frank!" Carla shouts before breaking down in tears, Peter bringing her in for a hug knowing that her outburst was most likely going to result in tears of anger

"Do you want me to have a word?"

"No, I don't want you getting involved"

"Carla, I'm already involved sweetheart it might make things better if I have a word, then maybe they can see how much we love each other?"

"I don't know Peter, I mean don't get me wrong I would love this all the be solved but is it really worth it, I just want to focus on our future"

"I know you do, so then what do you want for the future?"

"A simple life, no stress, no broken relationships but Michelle and Johnny has made it pretty impossible for that to happen"

"So then what do you want to do about it?"

"Nothing"

"Nothing?" Peter questions confused knowing that Carla would most likely want to do something and the likelihood of her giving up would be very minimal

"I'll wait it out, she'll come running, I'll even place a bet"

"I understand I used to be a bookie but I don't know the odds on this one love" he grins trying to lighten the mood as she slaps him on the chest gently

"Very funny, but seriously I reckon she'll come running, I just have to wait it out"

"If you say so"

"Anyway do you need my help with anything?" she questions knowing that she hadn't asked how he was

"I'm alright why don't you run yourself a bath, calm yourself down?" Peter suggests as Carla bites her lip wiping the remainder of her tears which were on her face

"You could, you know, always join me?"

"Hmm that does sound really tempting" he leans in to give her a kiss as Carla forcefully shoves her tongue into his mouth, her actions taking him by surprise hid body pushed into hers

"So then will you be joining me?"

"I think I will" he whispers into her ear as she smiles running up the stairs giggles as Peter slaps her arse on the way up following her into the bathroom knowing that this session of love making would be angry and they were both definitely up for that


	12. Chapter 12: Part one

Today would be the day that the Connor's lives would change, they didn't know it yet but today was masked with sadness, hatred and fear, any negative emotion that anyone would think of. Waking up bright and early on a Monday morning Carla stretched her limbs alongside Peter rousing him from his sleep as he groans not wanting to be up this early reaching his arms out to pull Carla's body into his as she instantly feels his hard length digging into her back sighing, she rubs her back against it trying to tease him, slipping it in between her arse cheeks.

"Someone has woken up in a good mood" Peter mumbles kissing her neck as Carla sighs lustfully as Peter's length glides over the opening of her pussy

"I have but I need to get ready so we will have to continue this later" she mumbles knowing she needs to get ready for the day

"Come on I know you want to" Peter tries to sway her, shifting her around so she was facing him

"I do-" Carla starts before her phone interrupts her

"Oh it's Sally" Carla frowns as Peter nuzzles his face into her neck as Carla answers the call, Peter sucking tenderly on her skin causing her to gasp every now and then before hanging up

"Do you mind? I understand you're horny but seriously that was very unprofessional of me" she retorts sliding out of bed as Peter smirks looking at her silk nightgown she was wearing

"Sorry its just that you're too irresistible"

"Cheesy, anyway I need to open up the factory for the workers because Aidan hasn't bothered to open up" Carla sighs getting some clothes from the drawer

"How about I come with you?"

"Oh no, I'm not falling for that one, you'll find any way to get yourself inside of me even if it meant shoving me up against one of the girls sewing machines, later I promise" she smiles leaning down to peck him on the lips grabbing her bag and walking out of the room

"Mrs Co-Barlow!" Sally corrects herself seeing Carla come from the pub ready to open the factory which she does letting the workers in before heading to find where Aidan got to, ringing the buzzer multiple times to his flat before finally resulting to using the spare keys

"Aidan?!"

"Aidan!"

"Where the hell are you?" Carla questions starting with the bedrooms seeing his bed was made, going to the bathroom stepping in gingerly seeing Aidan's body lifeless on the floor

"No, no, no Aidan what have you done" Carla cries gently ringing the police and ambulance service, and Johnny

"Johnny come to Aidan's flat, please it's Aidan he's done something stupid" she begs down the phone panic evident in her voice as well as her hands trembling as she waits for Johnny to arrive

"Carla?" Johnny calls through the flat, Carla jumping at the sound of his voice

"In here" she calls her voice shaky as Johnny enters the bathroom

"No, no, no Aidan" Johnny sobs as Carla sighs wiping her eyes as there was another knock on the door

"I'll go you stay with him" she replies as Johnny nods, Carla going to let the paramedics and police in

"I found him, he was lying there lifeless" Carla explains frantically as the paramedics assess the scene

"I will need you to step away from the body so we can check him over"

"Come on Johnny" Carla pries him away from Aidan's body as he sobs into Carla's chest

"It looks like he's gone, I'm so sorry" the police woman replies sympathetically

"My boy!" Johnny cries as Michelle barges into the flat having seen the ambulance in front of the kebab shop

"What's…no? What have you done?!" Michelle immediately glares at Carla as tears prick her eyes

"I should've known you'd blame me"

"Well he probably wouldn't have done this if you weren't married to Peter"

"Blame Carla as always" Carla mutters, the situation causing her to run out of the flat and to the safety of the pub

"Carla?" Peter questions as she storms past him collecting a bottle of red, knowing that she had probably just had some bad news

"Don't speak to me"

"Gemma, watch the bar" Peter orders as she nods going into the backroom to find Carla already through one glass of wine

"Ok, let's stop drinking that it's not good for you" Peter sighs trying to release the bottle from her hand as she swipes it away glugging the liquid straight from the bottle

"Don't you dare tell me what's good for me!"

"Ok, what's happened?" Peter tries a different approach knowing that Carla could be very toxic when drunk and want to push people away

"My lovely brother decided to end his life, then of course I get the blame, along with everything else" she slurs waving the earthy green bottle around

"Oh Carla-"

"There she is!" Michelle storms through to the back room shaking her head as Peter sighs exasperatedly

"Who's she the cat's mother?" Carla cackles her sarcasm in full force

"Shut it Carla, everything you touch turns to poison, Paul, Liam, now Aidan! You should be classed as a national hazard" Michelle shouts as Carla throws the bottle towards her watching it smash into smithereens

"You know what Michelle, just leave" Peter replies bitterly as Michelle crosses her arms and shakes her head

"I should've known you'd be here sticking up for her, both of you deserve each other, poison! That's what you both are" Michelle replies storming out of the pub as Carla crumples down onto the floor breaking down in tears

"This is all my fault isn't it?"

"No, Carla, no it's not they're grieving and you were building bridges with Aidan remember, he seemed like he was warming towards the idea of us" Peter replies frantically trying to reassure Carla

"Sorry about the bottle"

"Don't worry about it, I understand you're angry sweetheart" Peter smiles as Carla wraps her arms around his neck leaning in for a kiss her tongue being forcefully shoved into his mouth

"No, sex isn't the answer" Peter replies as Carla sighs pulling at her hair

"I'm sorry, what must he think of me?"

"Carla stop torturing yourself"

"Stupid Carla looking to forget all the time by sleeping away her pain, I'm such a wreck and selfish" she cries agitatedly as Peter lets her pace around the room trying to get her anger out

"You're not selfish, far from it, you care so much about people and if Aidan had told you he was struggling, would you want to help him?" Peter questions trying to make her see sense as she sighs

"Yes, he's my brother Peter"

"Exactly, you're not selfish then are you?"

"Fine, you're right for once" Carla glares at him as he chuckles slightly bringing her into a hug

"We'll be alright you and me you know?"

"Will we?"

"We will, because remember-"

"I have you and you have me" Carla finishes his sentence as he sighs kissing her forehead

"Now you get yourself up those stairs and run yourself a nice bath and I will spoil you rotten this evening" Peter smiles helping her up off the sofa and leading her to the stairs

"Thank you" she smiles pecking him on the lips and heading upstairs, Peter getting his phone out to make a phone call

"It's Peter, we need to talk…"


	13. Chapter 12: Part two

**This is a continuation from the last chapter...**

* * *

"Carla?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm just popping out I won't be long" Peter calls through to her as she was getting her stuff ready for her bath which she decided she would have to calm herself down and allow herself to grieve

"Alright, I'll order us a Chinese or something for when you get back, how long will you be?" she questions innocently as Peter sighs knowing she wasn't trying to interrogate him but also trying to come up with some reasonable timeframe

"Maybe an hour or so, I just need to go to the suppliers quickly as they messed up the order" he lies hoping his cover plan will work

"Ok, I'll see you when you get back" Carla replies giving him a peck on the lips quickly before she has a bath

Peter walked to one of he most obvious spots on the Red Rec trying to muster up a way to start the conversation he was about to have. He didn't know how to do it so it was sincere or whether he should just go full force with the accusations. Waiting for ten minutes he was starting to get concerned that he may not make it back in time or that Carla would find a flaw in his lies. Just as he was about to give up and go home a car pulled up alongside him.

"You getting in then, I aint sitting out in the cold"

"Look I didn't come here for pleasantries I want you to stop this feud you're having with Carla" Peter states as Michelle sighs, the same old tune not just from Carla now but from Peter, the repetition was something that really did her head in

"Why?"

"Really, you're asking _why_?"

"Yes"

"Alright then humour me"

"She lied to me for months, Peter she lied saying that she was still missing Nick and that she would never get over him when all the time she was seeing you, whilst you were seeing Toyah" Michelle drones getting clearly annoyed with the constant involvement in Carla and Peter's marriage as well as the repetitive topic that kept popping up

"She hasn't told you has she?"

"Told me what?"

"That it was her idea that I was to get with someone so I could secure her future, she needed me Michelle, cant you see that?"

"I can, I do it's just that how can I know you're to be trusted, you have form Peter, bigamist, cheat, how many affairs have you got under your belt?"

"Ok, true but cant you see she is happy, you also had no right blaming her for Aidan either"

"Maybe I was a little hasty with the whole Aidan thing, how am I meant to know that you're telling the truth to me right now?"

"You have my word"

"Your word? Please" Michelle scoffs "Like I said a cheat and a liar, some word that would be, I'll tell ya"

"Does Carla even know you're here?" Michelle questions knowing that if Peter was lying to her, why should she forgive them both as Peter dips his head

"Thought not, I don't want to hear no more, get out of my car and never, _ever_, bring your lie filled marriage anywhere near me again"

"At least speak to Carla, civilly, please she would want that, to be able to speak to you without either of you mouthing off at each other or using Johnny for back up" Peter begs as Michelle sighs wondering how long she could truly keep up this ongoing feud between herself and Carla

"Fine, she has one chance, if she doesn't convince me then that's it, we're done"

"Just like that?"

"Just like that, now get out of my sight" Michell rolls her eyes as Peter gets out of the car to return to his, taking the drive home to see Carla

* * *

Peter was somewhat nervous when he approaches his own home, would Carla know where he was, or where he had been? Only time would tell and the nerves were definitely getting to him. He snuck through the back door, the smell of Chinese tingling his nose as he entered the back room of the pub. Carla was pottering around getting plates and stuff ready for the meal she probably got from the local Chinese takeaway.

"Hey baby" Carla grins going to peck him on the lips as he wraps his arms around her waist

"Hey, I need to tell you something" he bites his lip wondering how Carla would react when he told her that he had spoken to Michelle

"Ok, you're worrying me"

"I went to see Michelle-"

"You did what?!" Carla shrieks clearly not liking where this conversation was heading

"I just wanted to make your life easier for you that's all"

"What did she say then, I can't believe she was happy about it"

"I managed to persuade her to talk to you civilly, in a calm environment, this is your chance Car"

"I don't know Peter" Carla replies apprehensive that Michelle would actually be able to bite her tongue and not mouth off at her

"Look if it doesn't work just walk away, it's worth a try isn't it?"

"I guess but what if she just shouts at me?"

"Then you walk away, I'll be here to support you, you know that right?" Peter reassures her as Carla sighs

"I do, and thank you, really I appreciate it, now would you like some dinner?" Carla questions as Peter pulls her into his body kissing her lips gently, massaging her tongue with his

"Mm that was nice" Carla smiles as Peter nuzzles into her neck, kissing the soft skin which covered her neck as she gasps biting her lip, low hums being emitted from her throat

"How about you keep dinner warm and we go upstairs eh?" Peter smirks as Carla grins biting her lip glancing back to the kitchen where the food was in the oven

"I guess we could always heat it up later" Carla smiles walking back into the kitchen Peter following her, as she turns the oven down, Peter pushing her against the counter, forcefully shoving his tongue into her mouth, Peter running his hand along the top of her skirt

"Shall we take this upstairs?" Carla mumbles into Peter's lips as he nods, lifting her up, her legs wrapped around his waist as he carries her upstairs into their bedroom, placing her on the bed

"I think you're a bit over-clothed for what I want to do with you" Peter smirks pulling her skirt down as running a finger over her knickers, watching her squirm under his administrations, her breathing becoming shallow

"Pe'er, I love you" Carla whispers running her fingers over the stubble covering his chin sitting up to kiss him as the tears fall down her face

"Why you crying you daft mare?" Peter shakes his head wiping her tears, moving his hand to toy with the hem of her underwear

"I'm just happy, that you're here and that I still have you" Carla smiles closing her eyes as Peter smirks edging her underwear down, the cool air a welcome feeling to her burning skin as he traces his hands along her skin down towards her centre, purposefully missing her clit

"Oh no you don't, no teasing for you" Carla grins getting up and pushing Peter down onto the bed, fed up with the teasing which took him by surprise as she pins him down by his wrists

"Keep them there" she smirks as she quickly undoes the button and zipper of his jeans, immediately pulling them off along with his boxers as Peter moves his hands to her hair to play with it

"No, Peter, keep them there" she glares at him, smirking, putting his hands above his head again as he groans, Carla grabbing his length and moving her hand up and down it loving the groans Peter was releasing from his mouth, Carla picking up her motives, moving her hand quicker

"Car, if you carry on…I won't be able to hold on…much longer" Peter moans breathlessly rolling his eyes back into the back of his head, groaning at her administrations, Carla reaching down to her clit to maintain her arousal, trying to get ready for Peter to take her

"Come here" Peter replies huskily, mashing his hands against her breasts as she continues to pleasure herself, grabbing onto Peter's cock running her hand up it, grabbing the base of it, rising up onto her knees and sinking down onto it receiving a gasp from Peter as she adjusts her muscles around him starting to rock her hips gently

"Faster, go faster Car" Peter groans, pulling at her hair gently his hand falling towards her clit to help spur her on as well as enhancing her arousal, helping her to reach orgasm

"Pe'er" she gasps as she rocks her hips frantically bending down every now and then to passionately kiss Peter as she finally screams out

"Yes Peter!"

"Let go Car, let me feel you" Peter groans as Carla gasps, her walls spasming around his cock, her juices lubricating Peter's cock as he thrusts up into her, releasing his load which hits her cervix, emitting a low growl as Carla collapses onto his chest, exhausted form her motions, Peter stroking her hair as he slides out of her, juices dripping off him and out of her, receiving a smirk off Carla

"I might need to start going to the gym"

"Ey?"

"I need my fitness levels back" she gasps breathlessly as Peter chuckles playing with her hair as she breaths deeply trying to get her heart rate back to normal

"Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Like what?" she questions, raising an eyebrow in interest at his suggestion to talk, wondering if this was a way so he could talk without being outright about initiating the conversation

"Anything?"

"Um no not really, what about you?"

"I was actually wondering…you know what...never mind"

"Go on, humour me" Carla smirks as Peter inhales a deep breath nervous about asking the question which was on his mind

"How would you like to, you know try for a baby?" he questions as Carla frowns looking at him confused as to why, why now she thought? While now when things were so toxic? Did she want to make past mistakes? Did she want to have Peter's baby again? Would it go wrong again?

"Peter…"

"Look no pressure but I think that maybe we could think about it? What do you say?" Peter tilts his head as Carla sighs really wondering whether she wanted to be a mother, the last time didnt exactly work out well when she lost her baby, would this time be different? Did she want to take the risk?

"You want me to be honest?"

"Yes"

"No, not right now, no" Carla sighs watching Peter's face drop now knowing that he had been thinking about it for some time

"Ok, why, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she questions incredulously wondering if Peter had actually lost his mind, was he unaware of their surroundings?

"No, unless I'm extremely lacking in the brains department" Peter frowns as Carla slaps him gently on the chest laughing slightly at his comment

"Well for one, Michelle hates me, two most people haven't fully accepted us yet, what if Toyah found out I was expecting eh?"

"That's true, I didn't think of it like that" he backs down regretting bringing up the conversation knowing that it would be horrible bringing up a baby in this environment as wekk as having grief from Toyah and Leanne, knowing that Toyah desperately wanted a baby

"I'm still recovering from my kidney transplant, that's got to add complications hasn't it?"

"I guess yeah, but look maybe in the future, I just think that we could become a family like we used to be?" Peter smiles as Carla sighs biting her lip, dipping her head

"I don't know Peter, I love us, how we are at the moment, let alone adding another one to the family? It just seems a little farfetched right now, I'm sorry if it wasn't what you wanted to hear"

"I understand, just us for now then?"

"Yes, just us, I just want to feel more stable before we start with that sort of thing, repair some relationships, you know" Carla sighs as Peter nods understandingly knowing she would have probably been sceptical about the idea

"Alright then, shall we grab a bite to eat then?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty exhausted and hungry after that"


	14. Chapter 13

**Merry Christmas, I wasnt going to update today, but I thought why not, i really appreciate all the reviews that have been left, thank you all!**

* * *

Carla was on her way to Michelle's flat where she would be meeting her to discuss anything she wanted really, Carla was willing to give information, any information that ranged from marriage to kidney disease, to why she chose to lie about Peter. Worrying about the reception she would get, Carla was getting increasingly anxious, shifting her weight from one foot to another waiting outside of Michelle's flat to be let in

"You best come in" Michelle smiles softly trying to keep her calm, beckoning Carla into the flat

"Ta"

"So then, Peter came to see me yesterday which is why I wanted to see you" she lies, trying to stir things up with Carla and Peter, especially if Peter hadn't told Carla

"I know he did" Carla smirks knowing exactly what she was doing "I wanted to say thank you for letting me have this opportunity to explain everything"

"Not a problem"

"So what do you want to know?" Carla questions as Michelle places a coffee down in front of her

"When did you and Peter rekindle whatever this is?" she waves her finger around in the air as Carla snickers, Michelle rolling her eyes

"Rekindle" Carla mutters shaking her head in amusement "It was around when I first got my diagnosis, Peter he was in the area at the time, something about helping one of his ex alchy mates or was it navy mates?"

"So how did you bump into each other then?" Michelle interrogates, intrigued so far where the conversation was heading

"So you know where my house was situated, there was that guest house at the end of the road-"

"The one that was next to the beach?"

"That's the one, it has that little café, so I went for a coffee like I do every Sunday, and guess who was sitting at one of the tables?"

"Peter Barlow" Michelle laughs, she had to laugh at the utter coincidence

"Indeed, obviously I was intrigued, you could hardly blame me, he said he was down helping one of his mates fix up a boat at the harbour near my house"

"Men ey?"

"Mhm anyway so we got talking one coffee turned into four, he then offered to take me for dinner, I was sceptical at first but then I thought what have I got to lose? Especially if he was leaving shortly after , it was nice to have someone relatable you know, someone who shares the same background-"

"Then let me guess you invited him back for a night cap?"

"Yeah, then he kept questioning why I wasn't drinking and that I could around him because he had been sober since he came out of prison" Carla sighs tearfully, replaying the memory, Peter, the first one she told about her illness

"He kept interrogating and I snapped of course, he reassured me that everything would be alright and that he would help me get better, he said some lovely things, some really lovely things"

"Like what?"

"That he felt the same, you know when he was lying in that hospital bed when he was in prison, he said he did the right thing in the end, letting go of me and that he wanted to help me get better hoping that the strength of me seeing him would influence me to get the help I needed like when he saw me that time in hospital, he realised that when he saw me it gave him the strength to get help he needed, in this case moving to Portsmouth, I felt warm inside, when he said it, like I was slowly healing, the coldness had faded" Carla looks up from her mug to Michelle's tear stained face, her cheeks covered in the black mascara and eyeliner which originally highlighted her eyes

"I didn't mean to make you cry" Carla frets knowing she went off on a tangent which was somewhat deep

"I'm sorry"

"What for?"

"Not being there for you, I feel bad that you had to rely on Peter" Michelle sighs wiping her eyes, Carla taking her hand and holding it gently

"Its partly my fault as well, I shouldve told you, been honest from the start but with Peter, it was different he didn't treat me as if I could possibly die he treated me as if I was healthy as if I had a life to live"

"So when did you two become boyfriend and girlfriend? You know make it official"

"Well that night cap happened and of course we ended up in bed together, and I will tell you think it was the most mind blowing sex in the world he took complete control of my body" She grins replaying the memory embarrassed to some extent, her cheeks flushed with it

"At least you got some good sex out of it" Michelle shrugs as Carla grins rolling her eyes, trust Michelle to say that

"Anyway he told me he was staying around for a week, so I gave him the opportunity to prove to me that he was a changed man"

"I'm guessing he did?" Michelle questions as Carla sighs closing her eyes, the tears pooling their not evident to Michelle

"I don't know if he did, I collapsed Michelle I was heating up some food and I fell, knocked my head so he immediately got me the help I needed, and that's when I thought, maybe we could make this work"

"You were alright though?"

"I stayed in hospital for a couple of nights, much to my annoyance, he bought me magazines, snacks and everything I wanted, he even bought me a teddy, a teddy 'Chelle, Carla Connor with a flaming teddy!"

"Carla Barlow actually" Michelle corrects her as Carla smiles

"Well I wasn't a Barlow then, anyway he extended his stay, especially after they found out my kidney function had dropped, so I said he could stay with me which made me feel safe, I didn't want to pass out again, alone as well that would've been scary to imagine"

"Why didn't you let us help you? We would've you know"

"You only just lost Ruairi-"

"Hang on, but Peter was with Toyah then, before that even"

"So, he told me that he would need to get back, I didn't know what he meant, whether he meant Portsmouth or Weatherfield, so I decided to outright question him asking him if he was with anyone"

"Please don't tell me he lied to you" Michelle sighs as Carla shakes her head

"No he didn't, he said that he was seeing someone in Weatherfield, but he still wanted to help me, that was when I got the consultation through for the next week, he promised he'd go to it with me, which he did" Carla sighs tearfully as Michelle gives her hand a gentle squeeze

"Go on"

"That's when we found out I would definitely most likely need a transplant, Peter got tested but he wasn't a match and then we heard about this trial for treatment abroad, I had half of the money saved up I just needed the other half then Peter came up with this ridiculous plan, I still cant believe we pulled it off, to pocket half of the profits fro the Rover's into my savings account, unbeknownst to Toyah"

"Wow"

"My thoughts exactly"

"Come July of that year, Peter proposed to me well I say proposed it was a joke at first, he was mocking some guy on the dock who hasdjust proposed to his girlfriend, he was trying boost my mood knowing I was feeling down about everything, then I thought, would it be a bad thing if we did make this real?"

"Did you have a knock to your head or summat?"

"God knows" Carla groans thinking how stupid it was "But anyway, we went back to the house, and I sat him down and I just blurted out saying 'let's get married' didn't I? Trust me his face was a picture"

"You pick your moments don't you?" Michelle grins rolling her eyes at how amusing the situation was

"At first he was very confused, but the more he thought about it the more he thought 'maybe Toyah isn't right for me ' then he started to open up about his relationship with Toyah, bear in mind I didn't know it was Toyah at this point"

"Wait, so you didn't know he was seeing Toyah? So he lied?" Michelle questions raising an eyebrow wondering how foolish Carla was, if it was true, for her to go back to Peter and have him outright lie to her face

"No, I knew he was seeing someone, it wasn't until December I found out it was Toyah, I was around five grand off my treatment, so when I did find out, I didn't care, I knew he was sleeping with her, it wasn't cheating as such, it wasn't it was more like saving my life I guess?" Carla sighs realising how bad it sounded Michelle giving her hand a squeeze knowing it must be hard for her

"Wait, is that why you came back?"

"No, Aidan came to visit me, he wanted me to invest in the factory, of course I couldn't I needed the money for the treatment, Aidan told me that Peter was seeing Toyah didn't he? I wasn't shocked, not as shocked as I would be if it was an affair I knew he loved me, he was pocketing half of the profits for months 'Chelle, I didn't doubt his love and it would be rather hypocritical of me to tell him off when I suggested that he carry on seeing whoever he was seeing, especially as he was helping me on the money side"

"Wow, you two, he's like your flaming kryptonite" Michelle grins, tracing her finger along the rim of her mug sighing as well knowing that the love of Carla Connor and Peter Barlow was damn right unbreakable

"Alright 'Chelle" Carla rolls her eyes at the cheesiness

"I still don't understand why you lied, about Peter, about your kidney disease?" Michelle sighs shaking her head wanting to get to the bottom of all the lies

"My kidneys was definitely my pride, I know that sounds bad but I hate to feel like a burden, but I wish I told you sooner because it felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders when I did finally tell you, and as for Peter, do you hardly blame me? I mean I know what you're like you'd march me down to the solicitors and force me to get a divorce"

"I guess, but I just hate being lied to, especially about secret marriages"

"I'm sorry, for all the stress and upset, I just want my best friend back" Carla sighs as Michelle smiles gently taking a hold of Carla's hand

"I know you do, I forgive you, I guess I just jumped to conclusions" Michelle smiles tearfully as Carla gives her a hug

"I'm so sorry 'Chelle I mean it, if there's anything I can do to make it up to you-"

"You don't need to, is it ok if I see Peter, I need to apologise for the way I acted yesterday" she bites her lip guiltily as Carla nods, getting up off her seat and giving Michelle a hug as they leave the flat and walk to the pub

"Peter, can we have a word?" Carla questions, Michelle behind her approaching the bar, Michelle biting her lip guiltily

"Sure come through" he smiles as Carla quickly takes Michelle's hand and leads her through to the back room

"What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to apologise, for yesterday, and I wanted to say thank you" Michelle smiles as both Carla and Peter frown, confused at why Michelle was thanking them

"Why?" Carla laughs slightly, a laugh of confusion

"Thank you Peter, for looking after her, for making sure she was alright especially when her pride got in the way" Michelle replies tearfully, launching herself at Peter, trapping him in a hug, her way of thanking him

"Chelle he can't breath if you do that" Carla grins as Michelle smiles letting go of Peter, dipping her head

"Sorry"

"Get her a bottle of red on me" Carla smiles patting Peter's chest as he grins going into the bar and returning with two glasses

"One for you, I don't want you running that kidney into the ground" Peter sighs placing a glass down for both Carla and Michelle, filling them both

"Ooo a special treat for me 'Chelle" Carla grins as Michelle laughs taking a sip of her wine

"So then how you doing living here?" Michelle smirks as Carla slaps her gently on the arm

"It's alright you know, me and Peter support each other when we want to drink so overall we're doing really well" Carla smiles biting her lip taking in the delicious consistency of her drink

"That's good, I think it suits you" Michelle grins as Carla smiles gently nodding slowly wondering if it did actually suit her

"I don't know though, I mean don't get me wrong, it was pretty nice listening to peoples petty excuses for gossip rather than the factory lot bleating on about trivial nonsense" Carla drones somewhat bored of the gossip when working at Underworld

"How are you coping with Aidan gone?" Michelle questions tearfully, Carla grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze

"It's hard, I miss him but I know at the end of the day I have Peter here to help me through the way I am feeling, he's been great, he really has" Carla smiles as Michelle nods glancing down to her drink

"So what's next for you two?"

"I don't know really, I mean-" Carla goes to close the door "-Peter wanted us to try for a baby"

"Oh wow, I mean, I take it you don't want to?"

"No not really, I just don't see myself as being a mum right now, I'm the happiest I've been at underworld, I feel so career motivated, I just, I don't know" she sighs as Michelle takes her hand knowing that it was probably because she didn't want anything to go wrong

"Look is it's any help, I think that you would be a great mum whatever you decide, just make sure Peter understands, I don't want him pushing you into things-"

"Michelle, you're doing it again"

"Sorry, I just worry ok, I know that man can be very persuasive" Michelle smiles as Carla rolls her eyes, more than capable of handling the situation herself

"It's good to have you back, I thought I lost you forever"

"So did I, but I was being a stubborn cow, but don't worry I'm back now and don't worry, me and you will be just fine" Michelle smiles as her phone goes off glancing down at it, frowning softly

"Look, I need to head off its Robert, we'll talk later yeah, you can finish the rest off, I won't tell Peter" Michelle gestures for Carla to take her glass which she smiles accepting it, as Michelle leaves the room quickly answering the phone

"Johnny?... Woah hold up, I have some news…yeah I'll pop over…alright see you in a minute" Michelle ends the call heading out of the back door of the Rover's

"You alright?" Peter questions entering the back room noticing the door was now open

"Yeah, I'm fine, me and 'Chelle we're building bridges, obviously after I recited the 'Devon life story' but yeah, we're doing alright" Carla retorts sarcastically as Peter laughs ruffling her hair

"To be honest I thought she was going to kill me when she hugged me, I'm surprised she didn't have a pocket knife"

"To be fair, I did too, I don't know if I trust her yet, but we'll see"

"What do you mean?" Peter questions "You seemed fine, I mean it was as if you never fell out"

"Well I just thought she would give a little more fight"

"You're pretty convinced that wasn't genuine then?" Peter confirms as Carla sighs

"Yeah, but we'll see, I guess"

* * *

**What is the plan? Is Michelle being genuine? I guess that's a mystery to be told...**


	15. Chapter 14

Carla never thought in a million years that when she revealed her marriage to Peter she would be sat in the bistro having lunch with Michelle again, things went well the last time they met, Carla felt like they were finally building bridges but whether Michelle was being genuine was something to be seen, but Carla went along with it anyway. They were back talking about their men, Michelle still intrigued over the hold Peter Barlow had over Carla Connor, but either way she had her best friend back, likewise for Carla.

"No way he didn't!" Michelle exclaims, with a laugh shaking her head in utter amusement

"He did, I said 'Peter darling I understand you're getting old but, you left the milk out the fridge' put it like this, he was not happy, then guess what?"

"What, I can't imagine he enjoyed you calling him old?"

"I told him to get another pint, I go to move the carton of cereal whilst he was out, you know to have some breakfast-"

"Then what-"

"Then I was picking away at the cereal realising it was stale, turns out Peter left the flap of the box open therefore-"

"It went stale, from the day before!"

"Definitely convinced men will never learn!" Carla cackles in hysterics Michelle rolling her eyes laughing along as well

"I bet he didn't get any action…" Michelle mutters

"No, we haven't done anything in a few days because I need to pick up a new prescription, you know"

"Ah, so baby making, still off the cards?" Michelle questions, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah I just don't know if I'm digging around in the back of my mind for excuses"

"Tell me your excuses then, I will see if they're plausible"

"Well I don't want to be bringing up a baby in a pub-"

"That's a lie"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Steve brought Amy up in a pub, I was going to bring Ruairi up in a pub, Ryan was bought up in a pub for a while"

"I guess. My kidney, I haven't had that for long I'm sure that will add complications" Carla sighs as Michelle takes her hand

"Ok, that's true I guess" Michelle smiles as Carla looks at her biting her lip "Peter still wants a baby though, I'm guessing?"

"He does, I can tell he wants one, it's just me standing in the way of his dreams" Carla mutters as Michelle shakes her head sighing

"Carla it's your body and if you don't want a baby you don't have to have one-"

"What if he resents me, 'Chelle?"

"He won't, he loves the bones off you, there are other ways you could go about it, if you didn't want to carry a baby" Michelle states thinking that was why Carla was scared of becoming pregnant because of her previous miscarriage

"I don't know, we can't exactly adopt can we, Peter's an alcoholic, that'll go down great with the social" Carla mutters as Michelle nods in agreement

"Surrogacy?" Michelle questions as Carla sighs tilting her head to one side, picking up her glass of lemonade swirling it around before drinking the delicious consistency

"Same issue isn't it, what surrogate is going to want to be paired with us, Peter's alcoholism, my suicide attempts it all adds up, doesn't it?"

"Not unless you ask a family member…"

"I can't exactly turn around to someone and say 'will you be my human incubator for nine months' that's not fair" Carla retorts as Michelle laughs at her phrase shaking her head

"What if I do it?" Michelle offers as Carla bursts out laughing, Michelle frowning

"Oh you're being serious, I thought you weren't…" Carla bites her lip as Michelle smiles taking Carla's hand

"Look, I know I have basically said I don't want to carry another baby not since…but I will do this for you if you want me to"

"I can't ask you of that Michelle, I appreciate it but after everything you went through with Ruairi I wouldn't be able to go through with it…you'd have to hand that baby back to me I wouldn't have the strength to ask you of that"

"Ok, look at least think about it, are we hitting the shops then?" Michelle questions diverting the subject as Carla sighs grabbing her coat and bag as they both make their way to the car

"Carla, look the offer still stands-" Michelle starts as Carla drives to the shopping centre

"No Michelle, I can't, look like I said I appreciate the offer but I can't ask you to do that" Carla states abruptly as Michelle sighs, wishing Carla would just admit that she wanted the same as what Peter wanted instead of being so stubborn

"Right where we heading first?" Michelle grins checking her purse to see if she still had her bank card

"Let's head to Next or something, I need a new frock-"

"You always need a new frock" Michelle mutters as Carla whacks her playfully on the arm as they head into Next

"Do you think this suits me?" Carla questions holding up a sophisticated burgundy red dress, lace embroidered on the top of it

"I love that" Michelle drools over the dress as Carla nods biting her lip

"Me too, they do it in purple" Carla gasps as she spots it on the rack "This is the one, I love this deep purple colour"

"That one suits you more, hey maybe we should get the same one, I get the red you get the purple" Michelle grins as Carla frowns

"Not happening, that'll be well awkward you can get the red I'll look for something else" Carla grins as Michelle laughs taking the red dress and putting it in the basket

"Oh look at this little number, 'Chelle" Carla gasps as Michelle bursts out laughing, Carla turning to face her, frowning

"What?"

"That's a bit slutty isn't it?" Michelle suggests to the short black skirt which was on the bottom half of the skirt as well as the neckline which consisted of no straps so plenty of cleavage would be on show

"Peter like's slutty, and I mean if you look this good, why not flaunt it" Carla grins loading it into the basket as Michelle laughs in the hysterics

"You're so vain"

"I am not vain!"

"Ok if you say so, whatever you wear looks amazing anyway, I don't know why you brought me along to be honest" Michelle grins as Carla ruffles Michelle's hair as she swats Carla's hand away

"Oi! You've ruined my hair I look a mess now" Michelle mutters getting her pocket mirror out of her bag

"Look who's being vain now" Carla smirks as Michelle glares at her before they both burst into uncontrollable laughter as Carla glances around the shop to find the tills

"Seriously?" Carla sighs as Michelle raises an eyebrow

"What?"

"The tills on this floor are closed which means we have to go downstairs…great" Carla mutters as Michelle drags her to the escalator as they go down it, walking through the children's section, Michelle storming ahead leaving Carla behind, Carla gulping looking at the baby section

"Carla?" Michelle follows her eyeline before tapping her on the shoulder, bringing out of her trance

"Sorry" Carla smiles glancing down to the rack where there were cute little fluffy onesies on hangers Carla reaching her hand out to feel the material

"You alright?"

"Just thinking"

"Well, do you want to talk about what you're thinking?"

"No but is it wrong I want to buy this and I don't have a baby?" Carla questions smiling trying to picture her daughter in one of the fluffy onesies, toddling towards her giggling and babbling away, the thought putting a happy grin on her face

"Where has Carla Connor gone?" Michelle exclaims moving a piece of Carla's hair out of the way so she could see her face, the genuine smile on her face confirming everything for Michelle

"She's still there, give her time" Carla laughs slightly biting her lip, her eyes mesmerised by the piece of clothing

"You want a baby"

"I don't"

"Liar"

"Michelle! Stop please I don't want a baby, I love Peter, and I love Underworld, I even love the Rover's, is that weird?"

"For you, yes, but you also want Peter's baby unless of course…" Michelle grins as Carla groans rubbing her forehead, her mind was very confused to say the least

"Of course what?" Carla questions raising an eyebrow

"You're already pregnant" Michelle grins as Carla ruffles her hair again a groan in response from Michelle

"I'm not, I'll even do a test to prove it to shut you up…"

"Just think how amazing it will be…if you do get pregnant" Michelle teases, with a grin

"Come on, we're paying and heading home" Carla groans dragging Michelle to the tills as they wait in the queue

Carla and Michelle went home, Michelle constantly teasing Carla about wanting a baby, Carla trying to defend herself of course, but did she really want a baby? Or was she mistaking her current feelings for her late daughter? Was she doing this to please Peter, she didn't know, and she didn't really want to find out in case it was the latter she wanted to be able to trust her judgement and go ahead with it without needing help from Michelle or Peter about understanding her feelings towards a baby. Carla Connor? With a baby? The thought would be absurd, Paul and Liam would definitely be spinning in their graves, that's for sure.

"Hey baby" Carla grins pecking him on the lips arriving from her shopping trip with Michelle

"Hey, love. Got anything for me" he teases as she grins leaning in to whisper in his ear

"I have a nice little number for you to get your hands on, barely there actually, even Michelle thought it was slutty, what d'ya say?" Carla purrs in his ear as he closes his eyes, imagination was the tool of creation, his mind conjuring up all sorts of images as he shifts his position trying to hide how turned on he was

"I must give it my urgent attention" he whispers back to her as she saunters off upstairs "Gemma, Sean mind the bar" Peter insists heading off upstairs taking his time for Carla to change into her new dress

"Woah" Peter replies shocked at the figure hugging, short black dress, which was barely there, it was the definition of barely there

"You like it?" Carla questions as Peter walks over to her, moving her hair from her neck, kissing it gently, Carla closing her eyes at the contact groaning, feeling the hardness of Peter's erection on her arse

"You get your prescription?" he realises as Carla sighs, really wanting Peter to take her here and now

"No, damn it, that was what I was meant to do whilst out with 'Chelle" she groans turning to face Peter, glancing down to see the bulge in his jeans staring greedily at it

"What do you want to do, take the risk, I can go steal a condom from the machine downstairs" he laughs as Carla sighs, knowing the moment would soon pass

"You don't have any here?" Carla questions as Peter rummages through the draws, heading to the bathroom to see if there were any there, his attempts fruitless

"No" he replies as Carla groans really wanting to get intimate with Peter

"Ok then we take the risk" Carla grins launching herself at Peter as he pulls away, Carla frowning in confusion

"Look, for what it's worth I don't want you doing this if you don't want to be pregnant, I'd rather wait until you've sorted your thing out" Peter replies as Carla nods biting her lip

"What's that look for?"

"I did something stupid"

"Ok, you didn't drink too much did you?" Peter questions worried that Carla may be overworking her kidney

"No, me and 'Chelle we were shopping in Next, the tills were closed on the floor we were shopping-"

"You didn't shop lift the dress did you?"

"No! For god's sake, no we had to use the tills downstairs-"

"What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is Michelle dragged me through the children's section didn't she? Then I just froze, I don't know it was weird…"

"Weird how?"

"Weird as in" she pauses "weird as in, I stopped in front of those fluffy onesie things you know the ones that babies have?"

"Yeah…?"

"All these images just flashed in my mind, of our daughter I guess, toddling towards me in this onesie thing, it was so weird, then Michelle she said something, something that just made sense, she said 'Where has Carla Connor gone?' and at that point I knew that I wasn't _me_, anymore I was Carla Barlow? I don't even know what I'm trying to say…I'm so confused"

"What, you stopped in front of this onesie and saw our daughter?" Peter questions as Carla nods biting her lip

"Yes well I think it was her, I don't know, it was in my mind, I'm not going crazy don't worry, it made me feel warm inside like the pieces of the puzzle finally fitted together"

"Are you saying you want a baby?" Peter questions as Carla tilts her head to the side

"I think I want a baby Peter, I know it sounds crazy but I think I do, something just clicked and made sense when I saw that flipping onesie"

"Wow, ok so what do you want to do?" Peter questions as Carla shrugs her shoulders

"I felt, so, so warm darlin, so warm when I saw those images, and I want to hold our baby, gosh what's happened to me?" she chuckles as Peter brings her into a hug running his hand up and down her back

"But you're scared, of miscarrying, you're scared of carrying a baby in case things go wrong?" he questions as she nods, unshed tears in her eyes

"Would I be replacing _her_?" Carla questions as Peter sighs knowing these feelings would occur if Carla was to get pregnant again

"You will never change what happened Carla, never, but you would never replace her, you didn't meet her, but no, you wouldn't replace her" Peter reassures her as she sighs, confused at what her body was telling her to do

"Even Michelle was saying I wanted a baby, she was even coming up with solutions to work around me not carrying the baby myself, bless her"

"You really have built bridges haven't you?"

"Yeah, she even offered to carry it for us, but I couldn't let her do that not after Ruairi" Carla smiles as Peter nods in understanding

"But, you've changed your mind?" Peter questions gently as she nods biting her lip

"Yes, you still want a baby right?" Carla questions as Peter nods slowly Carla's face turning into a beaming smile

"I would love to have a baby with you, I just want you to answer me one thing ok?"

"Ok?" she replies confused wondering what the question would be

"You're not just doing this because I want a baby?"

"No, I want this Peter, how can a flamin' shopping trip to Next predict what I want for the future, soon they will be turning Next into a place of worship, for god's sake"

"I doubt that, so how do you want to go about doing this?"

"I don't really know, shall we see how it goes, then if it doesn't happen, we think of other ways to do this?" Carla questions as Peter smiles nodding in agreement

"Ok, then, so no more contraception?" Peter smiles as Carla grins

"No more contraception, Want to continue where you left off?" Carla questions running her perfectly manicured nail along the seam of her dress then running it along the seam of Peter's jeans, his breath becoming instantly shallow

"With you in that dress? How could I resist?"


	16. Chapter 15: Part One

**I decided to split this chapter into two parts, there is a lot of content and there are some very hasty decisions which have been made to do with Carla and Peter...they always have a drama filled life dont they, this is based off a song I was listening to...I cringe at the sentimentality **

* * *

A month had past and to say that Carla and Peter were at it like rabbits would be an understatement. Today was the day of Aidan's funeral, Peter wanted to attend with Carla to support her but Carla knew Johnny would fly off the rails if he was there so she decided to go with Michelle and Kate knowing that it would probably be best if Peter didn't go. She decided to dress in a pair of black skinny jeans and a black blouse, to show respect of course.

Carla met Michelle and Kate outside of Johnny's flat, Peter walking her there and excusing himself, giving her a peck on the lips as a way to ensure that he was there for her when she got back. Carla sat in the back of the car with Michelle and Kate as they drive to the crematorium.

"I understand Johnny would like to say a few words…" Billy states looking expectantly at Johnny as he gets a piece of paper out of his blazer as Michelle, Kate and Carla look hesitant wondering what he was going to say

"My son was many things, he was a friend, a husband and a brother to two sisters…" Johnny starts glancing to Carla who's heart starts racing knowing all well he hasn't yet forgiven her about Peter

"He also saved one of my children's lives by donating a kidney, which she practically robbed from him" Johnny glares, his grief getting to him

"She lied to him, saying she wasn't seeing anyone, which probably contributed to him ending his life, but know we all just have to forget that don't we?" Johnny spits pointing to Carla as Billy tries to end this disastrous speech, Carla's tearful expression not enough to end it

"Johnny…" Jenny starts only to be interrupted

"I lost my son to her! If he didn't lie keeping her condition it would've been less pressure!" Johnny shouts towards Carla as she storms out of the service, Johnny following her

"Carla get back here!" Johnny shouts

"How could you!?" Carla exclaims in shock stopping in her tracks turning to face him

"How could I? Really?" Johnny questions incredulously as Carla sighs running a hand through her curled hair, a small smile flickers over her features remembering how Peter loves it when she curled her hair before remembering where she was

"Yes, how could you Johnny? You're the one who's ruining your own sons funeral, my brother's funeral, Kate's brother's funeral, Michelle's cousins funeral…sad really isn't it?"

"Don't you dare guilt trip me, you have no right!" he shouts swinging for Carla as she ducks, tears staining her eyes Michelle coming beside her putting an arm around her shoulders

"You know what, you need to control yourself" she fights back pushing Johnny Michelle trying to hold Carla back

"Carla, let's get you home eh?" Michelle pries her away from the situation leading her to one of the taxis which were waiting, Carla sobbing into Michelle's side on the journey home, Michelle leading her into Peter, as he immediately sees her he drops everything to rush to her

"Oh sweetheart" Peter sighs bringing her into a hug as Michelle smiles gesturing for them to go through to the back

"Johnny said some nasty things to her" Michelle smiles going to get Carla a drink of water to calm her down

"What did he say eh?" Peter prompts her as she looks up at him with glassy eyes leaning in to kiss him, forcefully shoving her tongue into his mouth as Michelle sighs, pulling Carla away from Peter as she cries some more

"Do you want me to tell him?" Michelle offers as Carla nods getting up and going into the bar to grab the nearest bottle of booze she could ripping the cap open and glugging it straight from the bottle and heading upstairs

"He prepared a hate speech towards her-" Michelle stops glancing at her phone noticing she had several missed calls from Jenny and Kate

"Kate?...Oh god, you're kidding…how?...yeah I'll let Carla know, she's going to feel guilty about it…yeah I'll tell Peter as well, I'm here with them both now…alright take care, love you"

"What Michelle?"

"Johnny, he was in a car accident" Michelle sighs as Peter bites his lip running upstairs to get Carla who was halfway through a bottle of gin

"Carla give me the bottle sweetheart" Peter smiles kneeling down in front of her retracting her fingers from around the glass and placing it on the chest of drawers

"Peter, give it back" she slurs grinning as Peter sighs rolling his eyes, Michelle peering in the doorway noticing the bottle of gin

"Ok look at me, I don't know whether this is right to tell you this now, but there's been an accident…Johnny he was hit by a car" Peter smiles gently as Carla processes the information tears filling her eyes more

"I need to go" Carla replies frantically as Peter sighs holding her at arm's length the alcohol starting to affect her movements as she tires in his arms, Peter removing her boots and placing her in bed, Michelle still watching on as Peter slides next to Carla on the bed

"I'm going to head up the hospital, look after her yeah?" Michelle smiles as Peter nods gratefully, Michelle leaving the room

"Hey" she mumbles as Peter smiles cupping her cheek in his hand, brushing his thumb over her cheekbones

"You alright? That was a bit of a shock wasn't it?" Peter kisses her forehead as Carla snuggles into him wanting to feel the warmth of body

"Mmm m'sorry about the gin, I don't even like gin" she mumbles as Peter laughs at her drunken state running a hand up and down her back

"I know you don't, more of a whiskey kind of girl aren't you?" Peter grins as she nods playing with Peter's hair, Peter relishing in the fact she was being very cute

"Do you want a coffee?" Peter offers her as she nods, Peter running downstairs to get a glass of water and a coffee for her, returning a short while later

"Here" Peter smiles handing her the coffee as she smiles gratefully, taking little sips of it to try and sober up

"Can you take me to see Johnny?" Carla questions as Peter sighs nodding

"Finish that first"

"He tried to hit me" Carla states tearfully as Peter's face flickers into an angry expression before realising Carla needed him more

"Johnny?" Peter questions as calmly as he could as Carla nods, placing her coffee down on the side after finishing it

"Yeah, I fought back though" she smiles slightly as Peter smirks, Carla cuddling up to Peter as he puts his hand through her hair loving the way she curled it today

"How did you fight back then?" Peter questions trying to lighten the mood for her, focussing on her strength as she sighs

"Remember that fight me and Leanne had in the street back in the day" Carla smiles as Peter nods biting his lip at the memory trying not to laugh

"Anyway I tried to do that, Michelle held me back though knowing I would've regretted it, which I do now" she smiles as Peter kisses her forehead getting up and handing her the leather jacket hanging up on the door

"Come on, let's get you to the hospital" Peter smiles as Carla grins taking her jacket and Peter leading her downstairs to get into her car, ready to start the drive to the hospital

Sterile, that was the smell both Carla and Peter were greeted with when they entered the hospital, horrible memories flooding back in their minds for both of them, Carla leading Peter to the intensive care unit where Johnny was, the waiting room was sterile, everything about it was sterile, Carla physically shivered, Peter putting an arm around her knowing she hated these places to give her extra comfort.

"Carla, I don't think it's a good idea you being here…" Michelle trails off as Peter pulls her into his body

"Why, he's my dad?" Carla quips as Michelle sighs bringing her aside

"Kate and Jenny are in there they blame you, I know it's the shock but…" Michelle starts as Carla huffs walking into the room where Kate and Jenny were

"Hello" Carla retorts sarcastically as Kate and Jenny glare at her

"Get out" Kate mutters as Carla sits in the spare chair refusing to budge

"I am staying thank you very much" Carla retorts as Jenny glares at her in tears

"Carla get out! you couldn't let him have one day could you? To say goodbye to his son!" Jenny exclaims as Carla dips her head laughing coyly

"What's funny? Our dad is lying here on life support, and you're laughing, I thought better of you, I looked up to you most of the time in that estate where we grew up, I wish I didn't bother now" Kate glares as Carla continues roll her eyes

"Is this because of Peter?" Carla questions outright as Kate stands up going over to Carla slapping her on the face, the stench of alcohol that still lingered there

"You're drunk, pathetic absolutely pathetic" Kate mutters as Carla storms out of the room Peter catching her and holding her close as she comes flying out of the room

"Take me home" Carla mutters as Peter sighs nodding leading Carla away waving to Michelle as she shakes her head running a hand down her face exasperatedly

"What happened then?" Peter questions on the drive home as Carla sighs shifting around to get comfortable

"Well my family have disowned me, how's that for a start?" she snaps as Peter sighs not wanting to lecture her in case he angered her more

"What do you want to do then?" Peter questions as Carla sighs fiddling with the zip of her jacket glancing out of the window, a sudden impulsive idea springs to mind, Carla biting her lip at the thought

"Ok what are you thinking…" Peter sighs pulling the car up outside Underworld

"Let's go away" Carla states as Peter questions confused at her impulsive decision

"Ok, but I thought there was more about you…running away…thought you packed that in after Devon" Peter states as Carla sighs, the reluctance to face her problems in the forefront of her mind

"I don't care what people think Peter, Kate hates me, Johnny will hate me, Jenny hates me, Michelle will probably end up taking their side as she always goes for the majority, come on let's do it" she begs as Peter sighs glancing down to her hand which was intertwined with his, and there he was, finding himself agreeing to this disastrous plan of fleeing


	17. Chapter 15: Part Two

"Right, passports, phone…clothes, toiletries" Carla lists as Peter packs his stuff

"I don't need a verbal list y'know" Peter grins as she shakes her head amused at his comment, this spur of the moment thing making the adrenaline flow

"Has Adam got the contracts? I need to see Sarah" Carla questions as Peter rings Adam going out of earshot to speak to him

"He's going to pop round, after he's finished, he wants paying double" Peter smiles as Carla nods, writing out a cheque for him to give to Adam

"I can't believe we're doing this" Carla states as Peter nods going to bring her into a hug, not knowing where the next 24 hours was going to take them as there was a knock on the door

"I'll go" Peter smiles as Carla nods continuing to pack her stuff into a holdall and a suitcase, hoping she had enough to survive however long her and Peter would be gone for

"Adam" Peter nods as Adam hands over a couple brown envelope

"The contracts for the factory are in there, you're signing the management of the Rover's to Steve, and he's alright with that?" Adam grins as Peter nods

"We have all basis covered, thanks for this and here's your cheque, double the amount" Peter smiles as Adam folds it and puts it in his pocket

"Thanks mate, look I hope you get off ok, am I allowed to tell anyone?" Adam questions as Peter sighs

"You can tell people from tomorrow onwards, the same as I said to Steve" Peter grins as Adam nods leaving him to it Carla running down the stairs

"Are those the contracts?" Carla questions as Peter takes his envelope giving Carla hers

"Here goes nothing I guess…I'll be back soon" Carla smiles grabbing her phone and bag, putting the envelope in her bag and heading to Underworld

"Mrs Barlow, we're sorry about Johnny" Sean pipes up as Carla nods gratefully

"Enough about me, get on with your work you lot, that's what I pay you for" Carla sasses them all and heads into the office, Sally following her trying to act important

"Sal, I would like to speak to Sarah on her own" Carla smiles as Sally leaves, Sarah looking up from her paperwork as Carla closes the blinds and shuts the doors to the office

"Carla what can I do for you?" Sarah questions politely, as Carla sighs

"It's more of a 'what can I do for you' Sarah" Carla smiles sitting down at her desk

"Oh really, so what is it that you can do for me?" she questions as Carla sighs glancing around the room, taking the contracts out and giving them a skim, seeing exactly what she asked for

"I need your help"

"My help?"

"Yes, do I have your 100% confidentiality?" Carla questions as Sarah nods Carla handing Sarah the contracts as she reads through them gasping

"Wait? Why?"

"I need to get away for a bit, everything that happened with Johnny, me coming back and being married to Peter, we need some time to reconnect" Carla explains as Sarah nods

"So you want me to manage, do orders, boss them lot around?" Sarah asks pointing to the factory lot as Carla nods

"I wouldn't ask you if I didn't think you were capable, if you have any issues, any at all, Michelle will bound to help you out, she's worked here before, she knows the ropes" Carla smiles as Sarah gives her a hug

"Where are you off to then?" Sarah questions as Carla shrugs

"An adventure, that's how me and Peter are describing it"

"Well good luck on your adventure, and thank you for trusting me, I won't let you down, do I have a contact number for you…oh never mind it's in here, the email if I have any questions, right?" Sarah smiles looking at the other piece of paper in the envelope

"Yes, will you be alright then, here's the spare set of keys?"

"I will, stay in touch yeah?"

"I will, look after this place for me, please don't tell them until this time tomorrow, by then me and Peter will be long gone" Carla smiles going to leave the office as Sarah smiles

"Carla!"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for not doubting me and teaching me everything I know" Sarah smiles gratefully as Carla nods in gratification leaving the building heading to the pub, bumping into Michelle, typical, Carla thought, continuing her walk

"Carla wait up!" Michelle calls as Carla turns around

"I'm sorry" Michelle apologises as Carla sighs bringing her into a hug

"I know you are, I would stay and talk but I need to go" Carla smiles giving her a peck on the cheek as Michelle sighs watching Carla walk off

"All done?" Peter questions Carla as she enters the pub, she nods

"Yeah, let's get going, I don't know where to though" she laughs as Peter kisses the side of her head as they walk to the bottom of Rosamund Street where Carla's car was parked Peter loading the luggage into the boot as Carla sits in the passenger seat, Peter getting in the driver's seat breathing a sigh of relief

"Right where we heading?" Carla questions as Peter sighs

"How about we head down south?" Peter questions as Carla nods grabbing the blanket which was in the back of her car as Peter drives off towards the motorway where their new adventure would await

**_2 hours into the drive…_**

"Carla" Peter nudges her as he pulled up at the motorway services a small smile flickering on her face as Peter grins at her

"We stopping for some food, I can take over the drive if you want?" she offers as Peter nods getting out of the car to go into the services seeing the selection of fast food places on offer

"I fancy something light you know" she contemplates as Peter brings her into a hug knowing she can feel a bit car sick sometimes

"Yeah…I might just grab a burger or something, do you want something?" he questions as she sighs looking at the board of shops listed seeing a Waitrose listed

"I'll just get a pasta salad from Waitrose, meet back here when you've chosen?" she finalises as Peter smiles kissing her head as she goes off into Waitrose leaving Peter to decide what he wanted

"You took your time, the queues aren't even that long" Peter mutters shoving some chips into his mouth as she rolls her eyes

"I went to the loo then I picked up some entertainment for when we switch over the drive again" she retorts as Peter grins as they both walk to the car to eat their food, then to continue their journey

**_4 hours into the drive…_**

"Peter, can we stop off, I'm shattered" Carla moans as they pull up at another motorway service on the outskirts of Birmingham

"Sure, how about we stay overnight here, they have a Travel Lodge" Peter suggests as Carla nods, yawning in the process grabbing her holdall out the back of the car as Peter grabs his as they head in to find a room

"Can I help you?" The receptionist greets them with a smile as Peter smiles back asking for a room

"Right, we have a double on the third floor, would you like a late checkout?" the receptionist questions

"Yes please" Peter smiles popping his card into the car machine as the receipt is printed

"Enjoy your stay" she smiles as Peter leads Carla to the elevator carrying their bags finding their room, it was simple, plain furniture, white sheets but it would make do for a night, Carla grabbing her silk night dress and heading to the bathroom with her makeup bag, Peter following her wrapping his arms around her waist as she removes her makeup

"You look beautiful" Peter smiles as Carla smirks back at him as he starts to kiss her neck gently Carla moaning lightly at the contact and at the fact she could feel Peter's erection digging into her arse

"Hmm keep the compliments coming…" she grins as he sucks on her pulse point receiving a groan in return

"They won't be the only thing that will be coming…" he trails off smirking slightly as Carla closes her eyes turning around to face him

"Smooth, very smooth" Carla smirks as Peter trails his fingers over the soft skin of her thighs coming to rest at her entrance realising she had no underwear, pushing two fingers into her

"No underwear…" Peter raises his eyebrows as she smirks coyly, spreading the juices over her clit as she groans bucking her hips against his hand as she groans frustrated

"Pe'er"

"Mhm, are you enjoying that?" he whispers against her neck as she groans again pushing her hips into his groin, his fingers sliding back into her as she pushes her walls to stimulate her as she cries out composing herself slightly to reply to the question

"Very" she replies breathlessly as he slides his fingers back in, her legs begin to quiver under his administrations her moans filling the bathroom they were in as she finally releases, the juices of her orgasm all over his hand as he brings it up to her lips as she licks his hand suggestively as Peter groans

"Now let me repay the favour…" she replies dragging him into the bedroom and ripping his clothes off to what would be a long night in bed together

**_The next morning…_**

"Morning" he grins as she smiles moving into the warmth of his body

"Hey" she whispers

"Last night…was amazing" he laughs as Carla grins nodding in agreement

"It was, how about we grab some breakfast and head off again, I just want to settle down somewhere" she smiles as Peter nods, Carla sliding out of the bed, her body naked from last night's intimacy, Peter already getting aroused as she saunters around grabbing some clothes for herself as well as checking her phone

"5 missed call's from Michelle" Carla smiles as Peter smiles back at her, Carla unplugging her phone and placing it in her handbag

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I just want to get settled, travelling's really tiring" she laughs slightly as Peter nods in agreement sliding out of bed as well to give her a quick kiss before going into the bathroom to have a shower leaving Carla to get changed in the bedroom

"Right, the bathroom's all yours I just wanted to freshen up" he grins as she smirks going into the bathroom to do her makeup for the day so she was ready to face the world as Peter packs their stuff up

"All done, let's get going" she smiles as she hands Peter her car keys knowing it was his turn to drive, Carla carrying her hand bag

**_2 hours into the drive…_**

"Carla, you look a bit peaky…do you want to stop off somewhere?" Peter questions noticing her pale complexion Carla sighing, she hated long car journeys

"Mm car sick" she mumbles as Peter smiles, Carla curling up on the seat preparing to sleep for the remainder of the journey as Peter sighs looking at the road signs knowing they have just passed Swindon

"Let's stop off at the next services eh? Get some food inside you?" Peter questions as Carla grumbles inaudibly

"I'll be fine Peter" she replies as Peter sighs, Carla reaching behind her to grab a plastic bag in case she was sick

"Alright, I'll continue, let me know if you want to stop off ok?"

"Mmk" she replies quietly, falling into a peaceful sleep

**_4 hours into the drive…_**

"Carla we're here" Peter smiles as she rubs her eyes after sleeping the whole journey, Carla frowning at her surroundings noticing they were in a dock

"Why are we here?" she questions as Peter smiles

"I know a mate, John, who lives with his wife on a boat, they saved up and they own this huge Sunseeker, they own a business, well a boat maintenance company, I worked for him a bit, he said he can take us on the boat, they're planning to go to along the west coast of France, then the west coast of Spain, then through the Strait of Gibraltar, to the Mediterranean sea, they do this every year I remembered when you were sleeping you see, so I pulled up into a lay-by and gave him a call asking if we could tag along after checking his Facebook page to see if he left yet, what do you say?"

"That sounds…amazing" she smiles excitedly as Peter grins grabbing their cases out of the car giving Carla hers so she could wheel it

"Right, he's going to meet us at the dock gates and let us onto the boat, his wife's really nice, she's quite a laugh so you don't need to be shy" Peter smiles as Carla nods, albeit a little nervously

"Peter!" John calls as Carla smiles stubbornly as Peter greets John

"Ah so this is the lovely Carla eh? She's a stunner" John grins cheekily as Peter rolls his eyes

"You don't mind taking passengers?" Peter questions as John grins shaking his head

"Not at all, the more the merrier, you'll have a whale of a time Carla you can keep Cath entertained with all your girly stuff I don't care about" John grins as Carla laughs at his bluntness, she loved people who said it how it was

"Cath! Peter's 'ere" John calls through the luxury Sunseeker boat as Carla physically gasps at how spacious it was

"Peter, how I've missed you!" Cath grins giving Peter a peck on the cheek as she looks at Carla

"Wow, you've done good 'ere Pete, you must be Carla, I've heard so much about you" Cath greets her giving Carla a quick hug as Carla smiles already warming to Cath

"Nice to meet you too" Carla smiles as Cath grins

"Let me show you to your room-"

"Cabin, Cath, keep up doll" John retorts as Carla laughs, Peter rolling his eyes

"I bet you thought it was a room as well didn't you Carla?" Cath questions as Carla rolls her eyes nodding in agreement as Peter tuts

"Yes I did, Peter hasn't educated me on boat lingo" Carla grins as Cath snorts with laughter

"Boat lingo, I wouldn't call it that love, John'll have you thrown of the _bow_" Cath smirks as Carla looks at Peter face as he rolls his eyes grinning still

"Why don't you go and catch up with John, Peter. Carla and I, we'll have a girly natter, no doubt she'll be the one putting the clothes away" Cath grins cheekily as Carla laughs nodding in agreement

"If you're sure" Peter smiles as Carla nods trying to suppress laughter giving him a peck on the lips as he heads off through the boat

"So then, what made you decide you were going to come with us?" Cath questions as Carla grins

"Well put it like this, we needed a break we had a pretty rough time back in Manchester when we secretly married each other, trust me never do that, your family will hate you" Carla grins as Cath gasps

"Tell me details" she grins as Carla unpacks her suitcase

"Well I was ill, and Peter offered to help me save for treatment abroad because I was too stubborn to ask my family to donate a kidney but they ended up donating one then they saw the wedding rings, you could probably guess the rest…"

"Wow, you don't live a quiet life do you?" Cath exclaims as Carla laughs in amusement

"No, we don't but I wouldn't change what I've done for the world, I love Peter more than I love myself probably" she shrugs as Cath smiles at Carla, at her admiration for Peter

"I think it's sweet after everything that happened between you before, you put the pasts behind you and moved on" Cath smiles as Carla frowns

"Wait…you know about…our previous marriage?" Carla questions hesitantly as Cath nods

"Don't look so afraid, I know everything that Peter did to you…I didn't support it, actually I told him right off when he came down here with his tail between his legs but we helped him get back on that wagon and made sure he didn't fall off it" Cath smiles sincerely as Carla hugs her

"Thank you" Carla smiles tearfully as Cath grins at her

"Hey, no tears you're meant to be here to have fun so why don't you get unpacking and meet us out there, John's going to go to the chippy on the shoreline and get some grub for us, meet us out there when you're done, we'll play cards all evening and have a laugh"

"Alright, when are we setting off then?" Carla questions as Cath grins

"Tomorrow morning, we're going to head to Guernsy tomorrow, trust me this is an adventure of a lifetime"


	18. Chapter 16

**This isn't going to be like my other stories, i just want to play around more with the relationship side of Carla and Peter than the family-side (hopefully a lot more smut) dont worry they will be returning to Weatherfield at some point, and that will be bound to cause a lot of drama but first I felt they needed time to reconnect.**

**Instagram: carlafromcorrie_**

**Twitter: CarlaFromCorrie**

**Added these in case you want to follow me for whatever reason, anyway enough of me rambling...enjoy this next installment**

* * *

Carla's naked body was intertwined with Peters as they wake up in their cabin on John and Cath's Sunseeker, grinning she poke Peter in the cheek as he stirred from his sleep. Last night was a laugh, the stark contrast to her life in Weatherfield, the four of them stayed up all night playing cards together, poker to be precise, Carla wiping the floor with all of them as they played for pennies, both Carla and Peter tumbling into bed together around one in the morning ready to continue where they left off the night before.

"Morning" Peter replies gruffly his voice still heavy with sleep

"Morning, last night was fun" Carla grins as Peter nods going to tickle Carla as she squirms Peter grinning at her as she tried to fight him off

"So we set off for Guernsey eh?" Carla questions as Peter nods wanting Carla to get the full experience of motorboating

"Yep then we follow the west coast of Europe pretty much" Peter smiles as Carla nods excitedly going to kiss Peter climbing on top of him, straddling him as she reaches down to grab his cock and push it into her as she takes him fully rocking her hips lazily

"Mmm someone woke up in a good mood" Peter gasps breathlessly, the orgasmic bliss starting to overcome him as Carla picks up pace

"It's what you do to me" she mumbles closing her eyes as she continues to roll her hips against his pelvis Peter reaching down to stimulate her clit as she moans her body beginning to tremble

"You're so beautiful" Peter whispers bringing a hand up to her face running his thumb along her plump lips as she cries out, her orgasm taking over her body as Peter flips her over to thrust into her gently as Carla moans loudly, Peter bending down to kiss her passionately as he releases inside of her, falling on top of her body, as they both pant at their exertions

"Woah what a way to start the morning" Carla smirks as Peter grins at her, Carla sliding out of bed to get some clothes for the day

"So where's my stuff then?" Peter questions as Carla points to the left hand side of the wardrobe, Peter nodding grabbing a shirt and a pair of trousers from the chest of drawers he slid them on along with his shirt ready to face the day, as Carla saunters off to the bathroom

* * *

After eating breakfast, John decided he would get going on the journey to Guernsey, Carla, Peter and Cath huddled in the living area of the boat curled up on the sofa together watching movies and playing more card games as well as board games. Carla falling asleep on Peter halfway through a board game of Monopoly, he lifted her up and took her to bed, coming back to have a chat with Cath.

"Is she alright?" Cath questions as Peter nods

"She'll be fine, she gets tired easily, she has done ever since her kidney" Peter smiles as Cath nods smiling at him as well

"Bless her, she's been through a lot hasn't she?" Cath questions as Peter sighs nodding his head not really knowing where Cath was taking this conversation

"How could you tell?" Peter questions as Cath places her drink on the table

"The smile fades sometimes, the hard exterior" Cath smirks as Peter nods in agreement to Cath's statement

"I know…but I'm here to protect her now" Peter grins as Cath nods in agreement knowing that Peter would definitely protect Carla

"We've arrived" John grins coming down from the top deck of the boat as Peter grins stepping outside of to see John already moored up in a port

"Ey, nice one mate" Peter grins as John pats his back Cath looking out of the window, before going to see if Carla was alright, knocking gently on her cabin door to see she was tossing and turning

"Hey, wake up" Cath rouses her from her sleep gently as Carla's eyes shoot open before she groans

"Hi" Carla whispers rubbing her forehead, as Cath smiles at her

"You look a bit pale, are you feeling ok?" Cath questions as Carla sighs tilting her head back on the pillow

"I just feel a bit icky" Carla smiles as Cath nods slowly touching Carla's forehead noticing she was quite hot

"How about you get some paracetamol down you as you seem quite hot, don't worry we stocked up on supplies" Cath smiles as Carla nods gratefully, Cath returning a few moments later with a couple of paracetamol and a glass of water

"Ta"

"We've arrived in Guernsey, John's going to go with Peter I think to do a food shop before we head of to France, is there anything you want?" Cath questions as Carla sighs sinking back down into the comfort of the mattress

"I'm alright, I might sleep for a bit longer" Carla smiles as Cath nods as Peter comes into the room

"You look rough" Peter sighs as Carla dips her head into her hands, Peter taking his shoes off and shuffling into bed to hold Carla close

"You're hot as well, maybe you're coming down with something" Peter smiles as Carla shifts into his body wrapping her arms around his middle

"I'll go with John to pick up the food, you two stay here, Peter look after her" Cath smiles as Peter nods appreciatively stroking Carla's hair

"I had _the _dream" she says as Peter sighs now knowing why she didn't want to tell Cath as she sniffles into his chest Peter running a hand through her hair

"Oh sweetheart, why now?" Peter questions as Carla sighs tearfully Peter bringing her into a hug holding her close

"I'm scared" she whispers as Peter nods understanding why she was

"You're safe ok, I'm here" he smiles as she nuzzles into his neck, Peter touching her forehead, the sheen of sweat which was still there coming off on his hands

"I'm really cold" she shivers as Peter sighs knowing she was most likely coming down with something

"Your skins boiling sweetheart" Peter kisses her head as she grumbles uncomfortably

"Why don't you have a shower eh? It might make you feel a bit better" Peter suggests as Carla nods collecting her shower stuff and heading to the bathroom to have a shower, Peter getting a flannel of ice prepared for her when she finished her shower, as well as digging around in the first aid kit for a thermometer

"Peter" Carla mumbles as Peter sighs leading Carla back into the bedroom, Peter holding the thermometer and flannel in the other

"Get into bed" Peter smiles as Carla lays down on the bed, Peter placing the flannel of cold ice on her forehead, Peter prompting her to open her mouth as he puts the thermometer in hearing it beep he removes it

"Forty, looks like you have a fever" Peter grins as Carla rolls her eyes as if it was obvious

"No way Dr Barlow, now can I sleep?" she grumbles sarcastically as Peter lays beside her holding her close in case she had the dream again

"Yes, now I will be here with you all the time, ok?"

"Do John and Cath know about…him" Carla asks as Peter shakes his head

"I can make up an excuse you don't need to worry, now get some sleep"

Carla woke a couple hours later, feeling worse than she did before, her temperature went down but she still felt sick. John decided that he would carry on the trip down to France and go along to a small little island called Ushant which was in the northwest corner of France, the journey took the majority of the night, Peter spent some time with John, even steering the boat himself, Carla with Cath snuggling up on the sofa together sleeping instead of sleeping in their own beds.

"How are you feeling?" Cath questions as Carla sighs still feeling rough, looking outside at the sun rising

"Like I could be sick at any moment" Carla groans as Cath nods going into her bag and pulling out a pregnancy test, Carla raising an eyebrow

"I think you should take it" Cath grins as Carla groans remembering she came off her contraception over a month ago

"I cant be I only came off my contraception a month ago"

"Still possible, you two go at like rabbits" Cath grins as Carla rolls her eyes, mainly at Cath's comment, going to the bathroom Cath standing outside

"Just to shut you up" Carla mutters as Cath laughs cheekily, appearing from the bathroom holding the pregnancy test in her hands as Peter appears, a questioning look on his face due to the pregnancy test Carla was holding

"Cath thinks I'm pregnant" Carla mutters as Peter laughs kissing her head as Carla swerves his contact, obviously in a mood for whatever reason

"Well I mean…you could be…" Peter trails off as Cath laughs putting an arm around Carla's shoulders as she groans, Cath leaning in to peer at the test, a knowing smirk on her face

"Oh look you're 5 weeks pregnant I must be psychic" Cath smirks as Peter raises an eyebrow, Carla handing the test to him biting her lip

"Oh wow…ok" Peter replies as Carla groans padding back into the bedroom

"What happens now then?" Peter questions as Cath grins rolling her eyes

"Well we can find her a doctor on Ushant preferably in Lampaul see if they can look at her, but if we have to go further then it doesn't matter, I know a bit of French so I can come with you" Cath suggests as Peter nods as Carla runs past them into the bathroom to be sick Cath laughing hysterically, Peter trying to suppress his laughter

"What's this holy congregation around the bathroom then?" John appears having moored up in a dock in Ushant planting a kiss on Cath's head as she rolls her eyes

"Carla's pregnant" Cath informs him as John brings Peter into a hug patting his back

"Ey congratulations mate, gonna be a crackin' kiddo" John grins as Cath nods Carla appearing with her hair tied up, glaring at them all

"How are you feeling, love?" Cath grins as Carla rolls her eyes Peter bringing her into a hug

"Sick" Carla states as Cath rubs her back for her

"It'll clear up soon, make sure you stay hydrated because that'll help" Cath grins as Peter kisses Carla on the head

"I need to go to a doctor don't I?" Carla questions as Peter nods in agreement glancing to Cath

"We've just arrived in Ushant, there'll be a doctor, so we'll get you seen" Cath suggests as Carla nods yawning, Peter stroking her hair

"Why don't you get some rest eh?" Peter suggests tilting his head to face her as she nods getting into bed and snuggling under the covers

"Could I have a glass of water?" Carla questions as Peter nods leaving the room with Cath to get a glass of water for her, returning with a slice of toast as well knowing she needed to keep her energy up

"Here, I got you some food, might help settle your stomach" Peter suggests as Carla nods rolling her eyes eating the toast as Cath pokes her head around the door

"Hi, um me and John we're heading out, we're going to try and get you an appointment at the doctors if we can find one" Cath grins as Peter nods mouthing thank you to Cath as she disappears

"How long are we here for?" Carla questions as Peter shrugs not knowing reaching over to grab Carla's pregnancy test

"Well put it like this, I wasn't expecting it to be that quick" Peter grins double checking the test as Carla nods finishing her toast

"I'm trying to think about when that was…it must've been a couple of days after the Next shop, you know-"

"That time when I took you on the stairs?" Peter questions as she nods, a cheeky grin plastered on her face

"Conceived during a quickie, that'll be a story to tell" Peter smirks as Carla looks at him mortified at the thought of being conceived during a quickie

"Gosh, I am never telling this child they were conceived during a quickie" Carla laughs as Peter brings her into his body, draping an arm over the curve of her waist, placing a hand on her stomach, rubbing it gently

"Hey, you're ok though, with this?" Peter questions as Carla frowns turning to face him poking his cheek grinning at him as he smiles seriously at her, Carla biting her lip

"I am, I'm happy obviously I'm worried about things going wrong-"

"I know, any twinges or any problems, or cramps, tell me, Cath or John ok and we'll get you seen, I think we're changing the route anyway, John said he wanted to just head directly to the Strait of Gibraltar and head to one of the islands, I can't remember which one"

"I feel bad though, them changing their plans-"

"Don't be, they want you to have fun and the weather is pretty appalling unless you get down to the south coast of Spain where it's relatively hot" Peter smiles as Carla nods closing her eyes, the sun streaming in from the curtains as she lies on Peter's chest

"I'm going to try and sleep, I don't suppose you mind staying, in case I have the nightmare?" she questions pouting her lips slightly as Peter strokes her back gently

"Of course I'll stay, I'll keep you safe, don't worry"


	19. Chapter 17

Carla, Peter, Cath and John decided to leave it a couple days as Cath managed to get Carla an appointment in Lampaul, a town in Ushant, the doctor informed them that Carla was perfectly healthy and that the baby was doing fine, they also gave Carla a pack of notes knowing that they were travelling so she could pass them on at any point when they were settled somewhere.

John decided they would travel to the peaceful island of Formentera which was an island off Ibiza, the hot weather appealing to them all, John taking that as an obvious agreement to his suggestion. The journey took ages as they travelled down the west coast of France, then the west coast of Spain, stopping off at various docks to fill the boat up with fuel as well as the spare fuel tanks they had in case they needed a backup. To pass the time, Cath, Carla and Peter chilled on the deck of the boat, Cath making various mocktails for themselves as well as playing endless games and watching boxsets which were stored on the shelf underneath the TV they had, As the weather got warmer the more the excitement flowed, Carla and Peter taking this time to reconnect with each other but they finally arrived at Formentera almost just over a month later from setting off for the journey.

"We're here!" John calls through the boat as Carla grins up at Peter going out onto the deck and feeling the warm temperature of the air and breathing a sigh of relief, Peter going to help John moor up in the dock

"It's so good to be in the heat" Cath says putting her arm around Carla's shoulder as she grins

"I need to go shopping, want to come at some point? I brought mainly warm clothes" Carla asks as Cath nods with a smirk

"You'll be needing maternity clothes soon" Cath sniggers as Carla nudges her in the ribs rolling her eyes

"Oi! I'm not that fat yet, I need to get registered with this hospital at some point as well" Carla smiles as Cath nods in agreement as Peter appears behind her wrapping his arms around her waist

"Hi" he whispers as Cath makes herself scarce, Carla leaning back into his body

"This is just amazing, I'm going to get changed into something a bit cooler, care to join me?" Carla whispers as Peter smacks her arse as she runs through the boat into their cabin Peter immediately pushing her up against the wall kissing her with such intense passion it took her breath away, Carla dragging him onto the bed with her, Peter undressing her and Carla undressing Peter

"Mmm fuck me Peter" Carla smirks as Peter pulls her leggings down to reveal her lacy underwear, running his finger along the hem and down the material towards her centre as she gasps lifting her hips off the bed for Peter to take her underwear off which he does, Carla reaching for his jeans fumbling around desperately as she tears them off him as well as his boxers, Peter ripping his shirt off, Carla copying the motions with hers as they stare at each other greedily, Carla reaching for Peter's cock grabbing it at the base taking her hand from the bottom to the top in slow agonising movements Carla biting her lip

"Carla" Peter moans as Carla grins leaning down to take Peter's hard, throbbing cock in her mouth, sliding it smoothly in and out of her mouth enjoying the fact that Peter was putty in her hands, her hands coming to fondle with his balls as he spreads his legs apart groaning loudly, Carla picking up her speed as Peter finally surrenders releasing in her mouth as she smirks as well as swallowing, Carla coming up to massage Peter's tongue with hers, hot sloppy, wet kisses, desire at its peak, Carla moving to grab Peter's cock, from the kneeling position he was in, Carla straddling his lap, sitting right down on Peter's cock a moan escaping her lips as Peter wraps his arms around her waist as she begins to rock her hips faster

"Yes baby" Peter moans as Carla pants, her exertions at their peak as she reaches the fastest she could possibly go, Peter's cock sliding in and out of her hot, wet pussy, Peter reaching down to play with her clit as she screams out surrendering herself to him as she releases, Peter following after, releasing for a second time as Carla slows her paces to catch her breath, Peter's cock still inside her as she rests her head on his shoulder

"I was meant to be getting changed" Carla raises her eyebrows as him allowing him to slide out of her as he smirks rolling his eyes

"Well I helped you out with undressing" Peter grins as Carla grabs one of the only bikini's she brought with her, throwing it on as Peter glances down to her stomach raising an eyebrow

"What?" she questions as Peter smirks biting his lip

"Peter" she whines as Peter laughs

"Your stomach" he grins as she raises an eyebrow looking in the mirror seeing a very faint bump which would probably be noticeable for her and Peter for now

"Oh wow" Carla grins running a finger over the skin as Peter comes up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist resting them on her tummy, Carla tilting her head to the side

"How are you feeling?" he questions kissing her on the side of her head as she hums

"Excited, nervous, what about you?" Carla questions smiling widely as Peter grins rubbing her stomach

"Excited, nervous as well, but mainly wondering how people back home will take it when we eventually go back" Peter smiles as Carla nods in agreement at Peter's words knowing that this would probably cause more upset

"I should probably check my phone, now that I have signal" Carla sighs grabbing it from the side scrolling through the messages seeing an abundance of messages from Michelle, Kate and Jenny, before going to check the email that Adam set up for them both regarding their businesses

"Ah, Sarah's sent me an email, the payroll for last month and the expenses for underworld, there's one here from Steve as well, I'll reply to them tonight" Carla smiles as Peter nods changing into a pair of shorts

"So then are we going to sunbathe on the deck?" Peter questions as Carla nods, Peter lifting her up bridal style and walking her to the deck Carla grinning as Cath bursts out laughing, having changed into a bikini herself

"Too pregnant to even walk Carla?" Cath smirks as Carla rolls her eyes leaning in to kiss Peter as he places her down on one of the sun loungers, Cath going to sit with Carla as Peter heads up to the top deck with John

"How was that sex you just had?" Carla grins cheekily as Carla blushes furiously glaring at Cath

"Cath! You make me sound like I'm unable to keep my knickers on!"

"Well…When it comes to Peter you can never resist, love" Cath smirks as Carla rolls her eyes lying back on the sun lounger looking through her phone sighing at all the missed messages, all the calls

"Ok what's made you miserable?" Cath questions as Carla sighs handing her phone over to Cath

"100 missed calls from Michelle…wow you're popular, please tell me you didn't leave without consulting anyone" Carla laughs as Carla glares at her Cath biting her lip at Carla's menacing glare

"Well my PA knows we left and our solicitor knows as well, who is a family member, so I'm guessing they spilled the beans" Carla grins as Cath smirks tilting her head to the side rolling her eyes

"Let me guess you still don't know the outcome of Johnny?" Cath questions as Carla sighs knowing she should ring Michelle but really didn't have the patience with the whole thing

"I should ring them, I know I should but do I want to ring to undergo more stress, especially in my condition, I just want to chill and get through my pregnancy the best I can without obstacles being in the way" Carla smiles bittersweetly as Cath nods in agreement knowing stress wouldn't be helpful for Carla right now

"I know, let's take a selfie together, just so they know you're alright, just us two on the sun lounger? What do you say?"

"Alright, sounds like a plan, I'll post it on Facebook or something that should shut them up for a bit" Carla grins shuffling over on her sun lounger so Cath could slide on as they take a selfie, the bright blue sea covering the stop half of the photo, Cath kissing Carla affectionately on the cheek as Carla snapped the photo

"What should I put as a caption?"

"Something mysterious...something cryptic?" Cath grins as Carla rolls her eyes knowing this could stir some things up but she didn't care, it's not like anyone could track her down

"I might just post it without any caption, that's mysterious enough, or with the hashtag 'living life to the full' or something equally as sentimental" Carla smirks as Cath laughs hysterically her eyes wide as the thought of that being in the caption of the photo

"Right, it's posted, I'm going to turn of silent mode on my phone and we can watch the messages pour in" Carla grins as Cath laughs as the first message goes off Carla grabbing her phone seeing that Sean Tully had liked and commented on her post

"One of my workers who should be in work around about now just liked my post, he's a gossip as well so it should get round pretty fast" Carla smirks as Cath rolls her eyes handing Carla the bowl of crisps she poured out

"Ta, another like from Michelle…oh and a message" Carla rolls her eyes taking a handful of crisps and shoving them into her mouth Cath snorting at Carla's mouthful of crisps, Carla glaring at her

"Read the message" Cath states as Carla bites her lip opening the message from Michelle, beginning to read the message, tears filling her eyes, Carla throwing then phone down on the sun lounger and storming inside to her and Peter's cabin, Peter coming down from the top deck after seeing the commotion

"What happened?" he questions as Cath shrugs not really knowing

"She read a message from Michelle who left her 100 calls" Cath shrugs as Peter grabs Carla's phone entering her password and going onto Carla's Facebook, into her messages, sighing placing the phone back down

"I'll be right back" Peter smiles as Cath nods going to join John on the top deck

"Hey" Peter smiles entering their bedroom Carla's gut wrenching sobs filling the room "Oh darlin', don't feel guilty, Michelle said there was nothing they could do, sweetheart"

"I still feel bad, I didn't hate him you know" Carla cries as Peter shuffles into bed with her as she trembles in his arms

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry about Johnny" Peter kisses her forehead as she sobs some more, grabbing Peter's phone off the side and ringing Michelle's number

"It's Carla" Carla sniffles down the phone, Michelle immediately picking up on how sad she was

"I'm sorry for dropping that in your messages, we just couldn't get hold of you" Michelle sighs as more tears stream down Carla's face

"Sorry we were travelling, that's why I didn't pick up, what happened?" Carla replies as Michelle sighs audibly

"He died from a cardiac arrest, they tried resuscitating him three times but he then had a cardiac arrest, there was no coming back for him" Michelle explains as Carla bursts out crying

"Why do I always do this? Blow off steam at the wrong times?" Carla questions angrily

"I don't know darlin' but we've had the funeral as I told you" Michelle explains as Carla closes her eyes

"Was it a good turnout?"

"Yeah my mum and dad came, most of the street…how are you anyway, Sarah said that you're away with Peter?" Michelle questions as Carla sighs knowing this was coming

"I'm away with Peter and one of his mates and his wife, that's all you need to know" Carla smiles slightly as Michelle groans at Carla's stubbornness

"You look glowing, in that picture" Michelle smiles as Carla bites her lip instinctively placing a hand on her stomach, Peter doing the same

"Yeah well it's amazing what a bit of sun can do to you 'Chelle" Carla grins slightly as Michelle rolls her eyes on the other end of the phone

"Or you're pregnant with Peter's baby" Michelle grins on the other side of the phone Carla rolling her eyes

"Actually I decided to go back on contraception again, especially as we were travelling, I wouldn't really like to have fallen pregnant right now, I'm surprised you haven't booked yourself a holiday with Robert yet" Carla covers as Peter raises an eyebrow rubbing her stomach for her

"Yeah we've book a couple of weeks in Valencia a couple of weeks after the October half term" Michelle beams down the phone as Carla smiles

"Anyway I need to get going, I'm meant to be going shopping with Cath" Carla states poised to hang up as Michelle sighs

"Have fun wherever you are and I'm sorry about Johnny" Michelle sighs down the phone before hanging up, Carla placing the phone on the bedside table

"Back on contraception ey?" Peter smirks tracing lazy patterns across her stomach as she nudges him rolling her eyes knowing how it sounded

"She guessed I was pregnant as I looked glowing in the photo I posted, apparently"

"You are glowing, want to talk about Johnny?" Peter offers as Carla sighs

"I just feel numb I guess, waiting for it to sink in" Carla replies as Peter kisses her forehead as there was a knock on the door, Cath sticking her head around the door

"Do you want to go shopping?" Cath questions as Carla looks up at Peter as if to ask for permission

"You go, it might take your mind off Johnny" Peter suggests as Carla nods, sliding her shorts on and grabbing a hoody

"Alright, shall I get some euros as well?" Carla questions as Peter nods knowing they would need cash

"So then, I'll see you soon" Carla grins giving Peter a quick kiss before leaving to go shopping with Cath

"What are you looking for?" Cath questions as Carla goes through numerous clothes racks groaning at every piece of clothing she didn't want to wear or didn't like

"I want a few more bikini's as most people stroll around with bikini tops on in these parts, some shorts as well" Carla smiles rummaging through a collection of denim shorts picking out a couple of pairs in her size and loading them into a basket

"Shall we grab a taxi to the hospital see if we can get a scan sorted for you?" Cath suggests as Carla bites her lip, nodding thinking that she may as well get it over and done with going to pay for the clothes she bought as Cath tracks down a taxi

Carla and Cath arrived back at the dock around 5pm that evening, Carla had the letter for her scan which was in three weeks time which her and Peter were thrilled about. They spent the evening sunbathing and playing cards like they usually did, Carla falling asleep on the sun lounger leaving Peter to carry her to the bedroom and put her to bed before going out on the deck to ring Simon knowing that he should've probably done that when he left.

"Si?" Peter asks down the phone

"Hi…mum wants to speak to you…she's not happy" Simon drones down the phone, Peter sighing

"Where are you anyway?" Simon questions as Peter rolls his eyes thinking that Leanne was coaching Simon on what to say on the other side of the phone

"In Spain" Peter replies as Simon gasps

"Cool, I wish I could come"

"Listen Si, you can't tell anyone about where we are ok?" Peter panics knowing that Carla would bite his head off if they knew where she was or which country they were in

"I wont don't worry, I think it's sweet how you went with Carla, I don't blame you for it, mum does though" Simon retorts as Peter groans knowing that he would get a mouthful from Leanne

"Well I thought she would to be honest with ya, anyway what are you doing for October half term?" Peter questions, a plan coming together in his head

"Nothing much probably just lazing around in the flat going out with some mates, that sort of thing" Simon huffs as Peter grins

"How would you like to come over to Spain for that week?" Peter suggests as Simon gasps excitedly

"Really? but how would I get there? I'm not old enough yet to fly on a plane by myself" Simon sighs as Peter bites his lip

"Well I was thinking I could get a return ticket and fly out to see you and take you over again" Peter suggests as Simon squeals excitedly

"Would Carla come?"

"No probably not, it'll just be me she'll stay here, what do you say?" Peter says knowing all well Carla would not want to go back to Weatherfield

"Yes! Please dad I will do anything to get away" Simon groans as Peter laughs down the phone

"Alright I'll give your mum a ring, I might be seeing you soon then" Peter grins as Simon beams excitedly

"Bye dad"

"Who was that?" Carla questions padding out onto the deck wrapping her arms around Peter's neck

"That was Simon, I reckon he could do with some sun so I offered to fly back and take him out here, if that's ok with you?" Peter questions as Carla nods excitedly knowing she wanted to see Simon

"Yeah of course, I really want to see Simon, you haven't told him where we were though?" Carla questions as Peter shakes his head

"I just said we were in Spain, he won't spill the beans of our exact location so I wouldn't worry" Peter grins as Carla smirks leaning in to kiss him, her tongue skimming across his lips as he weaves a hand through her hair

"How about we call it a night?" Carla whispers suggestively as Peter smirks knowing exactly where she was going with this conversation

"I would love nothing more"


	20. Chapter 18

It was the Friday before the start of the October half term and Peter was flying out to get Simon from England, he packed a rucksack and a gym bag knowing that it would be enough to travel with, his phone, passport and some cash knowing that he needed to catch the 12pm flight from Ibiza Airport. He was reassured by Cath and John that they would look after Carla and get her any medical attention she may need if things were to happen whilst he was away, Carla would miss Peter knowing he would only be gone a matter of a couple of days, it still didn't stop her from waving goodbye at the port as he got on the boat to head off to Ibiza.

"Right Mrs, we're doing something to cheer you up while Peter's gone" Cath grins linking her arm with Carla's as she rolls her eyes, Cath leading her to the beach near the dock

"Really? The beach?" Carla questions smirking, as Cath rolls her eyes

"Yes, we are going to sunbathe and relax we don't want no stress on that baby you have cooking up in there" Cath states as if it was obvious, grabbing the towel which laid across her hand bag and laying it down on the sand, Carla doing the same with hers, taking off the vest top she had on, Cath smirking

"What's so funny?" Carla huffs really not in the mood for jokes, or was it her hormones? no one really knew

"Your bump" Cath laughs hysterically as John pulls up a sun lounger, Carla glancing down to her tummy, lying flat on her towel seeing that it was now obvious to people that she might be pregnant

"Aww look, it's tiny" Cath grins cheekily patting Carla's stomach as Carla groans annoyed at the interference in her pregnancy

"Cath stop winding the poor lass up" John scolds as Cath grins up at him

"Yeah stop winding me up" Carla huffs as Cath pouts her lips chucking the sun cream to Carla as she rubs it into her body ensuring she didn't get burnt

"When's your scan?" Cath questions as Carla sighs fed up with going on about her pregnancy

"Start of next week, Peter should hopefully be back on Sunday" Carla grins as Cath beams excitedly as Carla rubs her stomach

"You alright?" Cath questions noticing Carla was rubbing her stomach quite a lot as Carla closes her eyes

"Just feel sick again, I thought when I was chucking up a few days ago that would've been the end of that" Carla moans as Cath smiles grabbing her water bottle which she put in the freezer in the boat handing it to Carla to ensure she stayed hydrated

"Thanks" Carla smiles drinking the water which was slowly melting off the block of ice as Cath shuffles over to her rubbing her stomach for her, Carla curling up in a little ball

"Maybe we should get her back John, the heat probably isn't helping her" Cath bites her lip knowing that they were meant to be looking after Carla

"I'll carry you" John smiles as Cath helps Carla stand up, John scooping her up, Cath collecting the stuff as they walk back to the boat…

**_In Weatherfield…_**

Peter arrived on the street by taxi after the three hour flight from Ibiza to Manchester. He decided he would go into the Rover's and pick up some more stuff for Carla and himself knowing that they had a couple more suitcases somewhere, Peter also taking the opportunity to drop into Underworld and his dad's to say hi and to explain why he left so urgently.

"Peter!" Ken greets his son as he stands with his rucksack, Ken gesturing for him to go into the house

"Hey dad, look I know what you're going to say…" Peter starts as Ken sighs a solemn smile on his face

"You can hardly blame me son, jetting off like that, when Adam told us we were furious, no Carla with you then?" Ken raises an eyebrow at the fact that Carla wasn't with him

"No, I'm taking Simon away for his half term week, I thought it would do him good to go for the week" Peter smiles as Ken nods slowly

"As long as Leanne is happy with it then I guess I can hardly complain" Ken smiles as Peter nods knowing he would most likely take Leanne's side

"It took a lot of persuading but she eventually agreed to it"

"Ah good, I guess you just have to wait until he gets back from school, you're obviously going somewhere hot" Ken smiles as Peter nods, Ken noticing Peter's obvious tan

"We've been in Spain, travelling on a boat with one of my mates and his wife" Peter explains, getting his phone and showing Ken some of the pictures as well as being impressed with Simon's lying capabilities

"It looks very hot out there" Ken grins as Peter nods putting his phone away

"You don't mind me leaving my bag here whilst I go and see Leanne?" Peter questions as Ken shakes his head not minding Peter saying goodbye and leaving the house instantly being greeted by Michelle

"Peter, how lovely for you to return" Michelle retorts sarcastically, Peter groaning at Michelle's sarcasm

"How lovely to see you too Michelle, always a pleasure"

"No Carla with you?"

"No she's with my mates back in Spain" Peter slips up as Michelle laughs rolling her eyes

"Spain eh? Is that why she didn't want to reveal where she was, because I was going out there next week?" Michelle interrogates as Peter sighs knowing Carla would be far from happy when he returned

"It wasn't like that, she just wanted some time for us to reconnect without the stresses of this place" Peter says as Michelle narrows her eyes, why couldn't Carla get stressed? Peter hoping his second slip up wouldn't prompt Michelle to harass Carla as he bites his lip

"Peter?" Kate questions going up to him and slapping him Michelle covering her mouth with her hand

"Ok, I'm guessing that was for Carla" Peter winces touching the side of his face as Kate nods storming off in the other direction, Michelle sighing

"Sorry, she's still-"

"Grieving, I could tell"

"I should…bye Peter send Carla my love" Michelle smiles weakly walking off as Peter sighs exasperatedly knowing that Carla would not want to come back to Weatherfield due to the animosity of her family, Peter heading to the Rover's seeing Steve managing the bar

"Peter, how are you? No Carla?" Steve questions handing a pint to a customer as Peter grins

"No she's stayed behind in Spain, I'm just here to collect some more of her summer stuff for her as it's still quite hot over there as well as taking Simon with me for a little holiday" Peter smiles as Steve nods grinning, Peter heading through to the back and upstairs to load up various suitcases with clothes before there was a knock on the bedroom door, Jenny appearing

"What can I do for you?" Peter questions

"Kate said you were back, no Carla?" Jenny replies as Michelle appears behind her rolling her eyes smiling at Peter

"No, she's not here, look I know you lot blame her for what happened, this isn't going to solve anything, now if you could leave me in peace" Peter states as Michelle leads Jenny away Peter mouthing thank you to her as she smiles back as his phone goes off seeing Cath's number…

**_Back in Spain…_**

"Hey it's alright, oh Carla" Cath sighs as Carla continues to be sick in the bucket Cath had, Carla curled up in bed, Cath having the phone pressed to her ear, waiting for Peter to pick up

"John could you get me the thermometer?" Cath calls as John appears with a glass of water and the thermometer, placing the thermometer in Carla's mouth as it beeps

"Her temperatures normal, it must be morning sickness then, I can't think what else" Cath explains to John as he nods handing the glass of water to Cath who holds it to Carla's lips for her as the phone call finally goes through

"Is everything alright Cath?" Peter questions as Cath sighs, Carla throwing up again which was audible to Peter

"Carla's sickness" Cath states as Peter nods sighing knowing he should've been there for her

"Put her on the phone" Peter says as Cath puts it on loudspeaker

"Peter, this is hell"

"I know, I can see if Si and I can leave tonight if you want?"

"Please, I need you" Carla cries as Cath strokes her hair for her as she leans over to be sick in the bucket again, Cath rubbing her back

"Alright, calm down sweetheart, I'll see what I can do ok, get some rest, love you" Peter hangs up as Carla tilts her head back rubbing her stomach

"Does it hurt Carla?" Cath questions as Carla shakes her head

"No I just feel sick" Carla sighs as Cath smiles at her grinning as Carla rolls her eyes knowing Cath was probably finding her discomfort hilarious

"I'm just going to empty this alright, try and rest" Cath smiles leaving the room to empty the bucket, returning with another glass of water ready to watch Carla for the remainder of the evening…

**_Back in Weatherfield…_**

"Leanne, it's Peter" Peter enters the flat Simon rushing to him to give him a hug

"Hey mate, look there's been a change of plan, Carla's come down with a nasty bug and I may need to go back tonight as she's really unwell" Peter explains as Leanne narrows her eyes suspiciously knowing Carla was never ill

"So you want to take him tonight?" Leanne questions sighing as Simon interrupts

"Please mum, I'll be good" Simon grins as Peter drapes his arms over Simon's shoulders both of them pouting their lips as Simon runs off to his room getting his suitcase which he packed with his passport and spending money

"Hey, it's nothing serious with Carla though?" Leanne questions as Peter shakes his head

"I just reckon it's because she's in a new country, the change in temperature and air, it's not really helping her feel great" Peter explains as Leanne nods, Simon appearing with his suitcase and rucksack

"How about I give you a lift to the airport that way we can say goodbye to each other properly?" Leanne suggests as Simon nods

"I just need to pick up the cases from the pub so if you want to wait in the car outside the Rover's it won't take long" Peter smiles going to leave grabbing the bag from his dad and getting the cases losing them into Leanne's car ready for them to go to the airport

**_Back in Spain…_**

"How are you feeling?" Cath questions bending down beside Carla who had been sleeping peacefully for the majority of the day, Cath watching as her eyes flutter open around 10pm

"I still feel sick, I don't think I'll be sick though" Carla smiles slightly shuffling under the covers as Cath grins at her watching Carla's phone light up

"It's Peter, he's just got on the flight with Simon, John actually suggested travelling to Ibiza to meet him there, there's more to do there than Formentera, so he'll be back in Spain around 1am, it's up to you though, John doesn't want to make you any more sick than you are" Cath smiles as Carla sighs wishing this would just clear up

"It's fine he can move the boat if he wants, I'm just going to get as much sleep as possible I think, you wouldn't mind staying with me?" Carla questions as Cath shakes her head

"Why don't you come out into the living area, that way you can just chill with me up there, we can watch some films?" Cath suggests as Carla nods standing up, Cath grabbing her bucket in case she was sick as they make their way up a level to the living area, Carla lying out on the sofa, Cath chucking a blanket over her

"Do you want any food?" Cath questions as Carla thinks about something light she could have

"Do you have any of that pre-packed salad from yesterday still?" Carla questions cheekily rummaging through the box of DVD's finally picking one which would be a good choice as John appears

"Yeah here, what do you want John?" Cath questions pointing the packet of salad at him as he raises his eyebrows comically making Carla laugh

"Could you help me unmoor the boat?" John questions as Cath puts the salad in a bowl for Carla before going to help him with the boat returning around an hour later to Carla chucking up in the bucket

"Woah…ok here have some water" Cath grabs her a glass handing it to Carla as she groans slightly tilting her head back Cath holding the glass to her lips as she drinks the whole glass

"Ta" Carla smiles snuggling down onto the sofa, Cath sitting next to her stroking her hair as Carla curls up in a ball turning the TV on resuming watching the moving before she was sick, Carla falling asleep shortly after as well as Cath falling asleep for around three hours, John waking them both up after mooring up in a dock on the Ibiza shoreline

"Wakey, wakey" John beams, Carla groaning before running to the bathroom to be sick John laughing at her discomfort, Cath opening her eyes grabbing her phone seeing it was 4am

"Peter's on his way here" John fills her in as she sighs in relief worrying that she missed a call as Carla appears wrapping in a blanket Cath smirking at her as she rolls her eyes clearly unamused

"Maybe it's avocado that keeps setting it off" Carla pulls a face as Cath smirks knowing she had avocado in her salad as John's phone goes off as he answers it going out of earshot Cath getting some crackers for Carla knowing that it might help settle her stomach

"Here" Cath smiles as Carla takes a cracker biting into it grinning as John comes back with a smile on his face

"Peter's here, I'm just going to go and collect him and bring him back here with his lad…he said to get some rest" John scolds Carla as she's groans knowing she couldn't rest any more than she already was as John heads to collect Peter

"What are these crackers?" Carla questions intrigued as Cath shrugs, getting the packet to give to her seeing some sort of Spanish name, Carla scrunching her face up not even going to try and pronounce it

"Yeah I don't know either so don't ask me" Cath grins as Carla places the packet on the coffee table laying flat on her back, Cath handing her a hot water bottle to place on her stomach

"Ta" Carla smiles appreciatively, turning on the TV watching the rest of the box set her and Cath were watching before they fell asleep until John arrived back with Peter and Simon

"Woah" Simon gasps as Peter grins "It's huge"

"Has three floors son" Peter smirks at John who nods

"Shut up!" Cath shouts as John rolls his eyes both Carla and Cath snuggling up together with the blanket trying to watch the box set

"How about I show you to your room, then Peter can spend some time nursing Carla up to full health" John suggests taking the suitcases with Simon

"Hi Si" Carla smiles as Simon waves at her grinning before heading off with John, Peter kneeling down in front of Carla

"How are you feeling?" Peter questions yawning as Cath sighs rolling her eyes

"She's been sick at least ten times" Cath mutters as Carla nudges her in the ribs, Peter going to sit next to her, putting an arm around her as she relaxes under his touch

"Do we need to get you to the doctor?" Peter questions as Carla shakes her head

"No…we have our scan on Monday so there's no point really…it's probably because I ate avocado" she grins as Peter rolls his eyes as Simon appears from downstairs with John having settled in his cabin

"Hi Carla" Simon smiles going to sit next to them all

"Hi Si, how are you?" Carla questions

"Good, you don't look too good though, dad said you were ill" Simon states as Carla smirks up at Peter as he shakes his head

"Yeah probably just the change of temperature, oh yeah Simon, this is Cath, she's really annoying" Carla smiles after being nudged by Cath, as Simon nods slowly obviously not being fooled

"Hi Cath" Simon grins

"Hello, if you guys are going to be this annoying I'll go watch this in the bedroom" Cath mutters trying to focus on the TV

"Am I allowed to sleep now?" Simon groans as Peter nods yawning as well, Simon heading off downstairs

"You should get some sleep to" Carla smiles up at him knowing he had travelled all day

"Yeah, you coming?" Peter questions as Carla nods, taking the bucket with her, Cath tutting in response, Carla glaring at her

"Cath, we will not be having sex" Carla retorts as Cath rolls her eyes grinning tilting her head to one side

"Yeah, yeah"


	21. Chapter 19

It was Monday and the date of Carla and Peter's twelve week scan. Emotions were running high for them both ranging from feeling excited to feeling nervous this caused Carla to not be able to sleep for the majority of the night, tossing and turning so Peter just decided that they would give up on sleeping and just talk to each other instead. Cath and John said they would look after Simon and entertain him as they arrived back in Formentera the night before.

Carla and Peter got a taxi to the hospital after creating various lies to Simon saying that Peter was doing something romantic for Carla and insisted that Simon wouldn't like it if he was to come and that's when John and Cath stepped in to look after him whilst Carla and Peter went to the hospital.

"Carla Barlow?" a sonographer appeared, who seemed to have relatively good English which made it easier for both Carla and Peter knowing that they both didn't know any Spanish

"If you would like to take a seat on the bed" the sonographer smiles as Carla does what she's told rolling her top up, the sonographer sliding some tissue paper into her shorts as she begins the scan, Peter holding Carla's hand

"Is everything ok?" Peter questions as the sonographer smiles, turning the screen around, Carla's eyes filling with tears as she wipes them with her spare hand

"Everything looks fine, you're definitely around the twelve week mark, has a nice regular heartbeat so I'm very happy" the sonographer smiles turning the volume of the machine up so that they both could hear the heartbeat

"I'll take a picture then you can be on your way" the sonographer smiles clicking the probe to take a photo, Carla turning to face Peter, Peter leaning in to kiss her

"Here" the sonographer smiles handing Carla and Peter a folded piece of card, inside was the picture of the ultrasound, both Carla and Peter thanking the sonographer and leaving to head back to the boat

"Are we telling Si?" Peter questions as Carla sighs not really knowing whether it was a good idea

"Could we not? I just don't want it getting out to Michelle or Kate" Carla sighs looking down at the picture she had in her hands, Peter biting his lip guilty

"Ok what's happened?" Carla interrogates as Peter sighs rolling his eyes

"I didn't want to tell you but Kate she slapped me and Michelle found out we were in Spain because I kind of let slip…"

"You did what!"

"I'm sorry…then I also got harassed by Jenny" Peter explains as Carla shakes her head in disbelief

"Now she's definitely going to want to meet up" Carla mutters getting her phone out and ringing Michelle Peter raising his eyebrows at her impulsive way of either shutting Michelle up or meeting up with her, he didn't know which one it would be

"Michelle…yep I'm sorry for lying about it to you…well you can hardly blame me, they all hated me…please don't lecture me about it, I'm not in the mood…you know what don't call me again" Carla retorts angrily ending the call and chucking her phone in her bag Peter laughing

"Well that told her" Peter raises an eyebrow as Carla playfully slaps him rolling her eyes but kissing him gently after as Peter shouts for a taxi so they could take the journey back to the port

"We're back!" Carla calls through the boat as Cath appears with a smile on her face, Peter glancing around for Simon

"Where's Si?" Peter questions as Cath grins

"He's gone for a walk with John around the dock, let's have a look" Cath grins as Carla hands her a picture, Cath beaming

"Oh wow, looks like a bunch of black and white blobs, it's healthy though…right?" Cath questions as Carla nods, Cath giving her a hug

"I'm so happy for you" Cath whispers as Carla starts to cry, Peter laughing at her Cath pulling away and smirking

"Hormones" Cath and Peter say in sync as Carla groans knowing they would probably say that, Carla placing the picture in her handbag as Simon appears with John

"It's so hot here, it's amazing, can I stay for longer?" Simon groans in pleasure as Peter nods in agreement to his earlier statement

"No you need to go to school"

"I was thinking maybe we could go for a little boat trip to see if we could find a secluded area of sea somewhere, just where we can chill?" John suggests as Carla nods in agreement putting an arm around Simon as he squirms to get away

"Alright, I'll help you with the boat, Carla and Cath can entertain Si" Peter grins as Simon rolls his eyes, Carla heading out onto the deck and lying out on the sun lounger, Simon following as John starts the journey to find a bit of secluded beach for them

"Hi dad" Simon grins going up onto the top deck sitting with Peter and John

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Peter questions putting an arm around him

"Yeah I never want to go back, it's hot here" Simon grins as Peter nods in agreement "Are we allowed to swim and jump off the boat and stuff?"

"Yeah son, you can do whatever you want to be honest, John and Cath don't care as long as you have fun, hey I might join you for a swim if you want?"

"Yeah alright, will Carla be joining as well?" Simon smirks as Peter rolls his eyes tousling Simon's hair

"Probably"

"I feel sorry for you John" Simon grins as John turns around to face him raising an eyebrow confused

"Sorry for me? Why's that then?" John grins at him as Simon smiles back

"My dad and Carla being all over each other, especially in the hot weather I bet it's non-stop" Simon retorts as John laughs aloud, nodding in agreement Peter glaring at Simon as he makes a brisk exit down the stairs to go and see Carla who was reading a book on the sun lounger

"Hi Carla, what you reading?" Simon grins as Carla smiles at him

"One of Cath's books because I want to chill and just relax, not really enjoying it to be honest-"

"Bloody cheek I 'eard that" Cath drones as Carla grins back at her "So then what's been going on back in Weatherfield?"

"Nick came back" Simon's face drops slightly, Carla picking up on it

"Interesting, are you not happy about it?"

"I just don't know if my mum's going to get back together with him, nothing would surprise me to be honest" Simon drones as Carla grins knowing most likely that Leanne and Nick would get back together

"What's he doing now? I don't suppose you know do you…" Carla asks curiously as Simon bites his lip

"Helping Sarah with the factory…"

"He's doing what?" Carla questions as Simon nods "Well that's not going to happen on my watch…Peter!"

"Everything ok?" he questions appearing at the top of the stairs

"I need a favour when you drop Si back in England" Carla shouts as Peter sighs knowing she would probably ask him to get her English chocolate or something she was craving back in England

"Ok?" he questions

"Get Nick Tilsley out of ma factory please" Carla drones as Peter walks down the stairs, confused glancing to Simon who had his hands up in surrender

"Wait…what?"

"Nick's working in the factory with Sarah, helping her out apparently" Simon informs him as Carla raises her eyebrows knowing that Nick wouldn't just be helping Sarah out

"So will you do that for me?" she grins at him as Peter nods leaning down to kiss her as John stops the boat Simon groaning at the public display of affection

"Of course anything for you, now why don't we go for a swim?" Peter suggests as Carla nods, as they both go down the stairs to the back of the boat sliding into the water, Simon following them as well as Cath

"How are you feeling?" Peter questions quietly as he holds Carla close in the water as she wraps her legs around his body leaning in to kiss him gently

"Good…scared but good" Carla smiles as Peter sighs, his hand trailing down to squeeze her arse quickly as she gasps nodding her head towards Simon as Peter groans

"Scared? Scared of having the baby or scared of things going wrong still?" Peter questions as Carla sighs wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him gently on the lips again

"Both, but mainly things going wrong still, I haven't passed that point of last time, you know" Carla smiles as Peter nods understanding why she might be worrying still, placing a hand discreetly on her stomach before trailing down to play with the hem of her bikini bottoms

"Peter…your son is literally metres away" Carla raises her eyebrows as Peter groans, Simon coming over to them raising an eyebrow

"You two are literally gross you know that" he drones as Carla splashes him which he immediately splashes her back Carla swimming away, Peter following her to the other side of the boat Simon rolling his eyes getting out of the water and going into the boat knowing all well he didn't want to hear the antics of his dad and Carla

"Oi! Wait up!" Peter grins as Carla smirks back at him going underwater as Peter follows her bringing her into his body, kissing her under the water as she smiles closing her eyes before returning to the surface, Peter holding her close as she wraps her legs around his waist again leaning in to kiss him as he trails his hand down to give her arse another squeeze, Carla gasping moving her hands to his hair leaning in to kiss him again as he slips a hand under her bikini bottoms, playing with her clit a bit as she groans

"Peter" Carla groans as she runs her hands through his hair, Peter kissing on her neck gently, his hand still in her bikini bottoms, slipping one finger into her as she bucks her hips against him groaning in his ear in frustration

"You like that?" he whispers inserting another finger, his thumb playing with her clit as she moans louder, Peter putting a hand over her mouth ensuring she didn't alert anyone, Peter stopping his motions and sliding his swim shorts halfway down his thighs rubbing his cock against her slit, her bikini bottoms a barrier making Carla frustrated as she grinds down on his length, Peter pulling her bikini bottoms aside as he pushes into her causing a loud moan from Carla which he was sure would alert Cath and John to what they were doing

"Yes Peter" Carla replies breathlessly as Peter moves her so she was propped up against the side of the boat for support as he starts to pump into her, the sea water acting as a lube, as he moves his hand down to play with her clit some more as she cries out, Peter quickly covering her mouth with his hand as he kisses her neck gently as she begins to tremble around his body arching her back off the boat, her head tilting back as she releases, Peter picking up his pace, releasing into her with a groan as they both come down from their high clinging onto each other as they recover from their exertions

"Sea sex, that's a new one" Carla laughs breathlessly as Peter smirks rolling his eyes as he pulls his swim shorts up, as they swim towards the back of the boat

"A good one though?" Peter questions as Carla smirks

"The best one"


	22. Chapter 20

**Don't worry, Carla and Peter will be back in Manchester in the next installment and there will be loads of drama which comes with it...**

* * *

After going back to Weatherfield to take Simon back, Peter had some things to do under Carla's influence, he dealt with Nick being in the factory by giving Sarah a formal warning on Carla's behalf, he bumped into Michelle and she definitely had a few words to say but he didn't let it get him down knowing he had more important things to focus on. He decided to stay the night in Weatherfield as it would give him change to recuperate from the horrible flight delays he got on the way to England, arriving back in Ibiza the next day to be reunited with Carla.

It was a couple of months later and the beginning of December, Carla was now five months pregnant and they were planning to go back for Christmas due to the fact that John and Cath were taking the boat back to England, both Carla and Peter were worried about the reception they would get especially with Carla being pregnant but Peter was going to go out of his way to protect her from all the grief she may have directed towards her.

"What do you reckon it is?" Peter questions as he sits up against the headboard of the bed Carla sitting in between his legs, her modesty covered with the sheets, Peter's hand on her bump

"Hmm, I don't know" she shrugs "What do you think?"

"I reckon it's a girl" Peter smiles as Carla grins tilting her head back to face him giving him a kiss

"I don't have a clue to be honest" Carla smirks as Peter laughs into her head

"Right how about we chill upstairs? While John continues the tedious journey back to England?" Peter questions as Carla slides out of bed to put some leggings and a vest top on, Peter smirking at her

"Don't, I feel so fat" Carla groans patting her bump as Peter slides out of bed wrapping his arms around her waist

"You're not that big, love" Peter smiles as Carla chucks him some clothes to wear before sighing

"I don't want to go back Peter" Carla whines as Peter sighs knowing that he would have to go back to see Simon

"I know but we need to get settled and prepare for this one's arrival don't we?" Peter smiles placing a hand on her bump as she smiles

"I guess" she shrugs as Peter sighs knowing she really didn't need the aggravation wondering if it was really worth her going back to be stressed especially as she was pregnant

"Alright how about we go back for Christmas and New Year that way I can see Si, then we leave after?" he compromises as Carla sighs nodding in agreement at his suggestion before jumping out of his embrace

"What?" Peter questions as she feels her bump a smile on her face

"Hand, quick!" she exclaims taking his hand and placing it on her bump

"Woah…is it moving?"

"Yeah I think it is, feels weird" she laughs as Peter brings her into a hug tilting her head up to kiss him before they both head upstairs to join Cath who was sitting in the living area with a bowl of popcorn

"Ah the too overly attracted to each other people have returned" Cath smirks as Peter rolls his eyes going to sit down, Carla lying on his chest, his hand on her bump

"There it goes again!" Carla exclaims as Peter laughs Cath raising her eyebrow curiously as Carla grins at Peter

"Is it moving?" Cath questions as Peter nods rubbing Carla's bump, feeling the faint movements of his baby under his hands Cath placing a hand on it as well

"Oh wow" Cath grins as Carla nods in agreement, Peter kissing her forehead

"We need to think about buying when we get back" Peter smiles as Carla's eyes light up at the thought of shopping

"Ooo if it's a girl can we do the nursery grey" Carla beams as Cath bursts out laughing at her request, Carla frowning in confusion

"Grey?" Cath exclaims incredulously

"Yes we aren't doing any of that pink nonsense" Carla groans as Peter sighs rolling his eyes groaning at the fact that Carla wouldn't want to be stereotypical

"Whatever you want I guess, what if it's a boy?"

"We'll do the same"

"Well looks like either way you'll be painting the room grey Peter" Cath smirks as Carla grins up at Peter, a smile plastered on her face, Peter leaning into kiss her, his tongue sweeping along her lips

"Ugh do you mind you're putting me off my popcorn" Cath groans as Peter pulls away nodding towards the stairs getting up and heading to them, Carla biting her lip glancing to Cath who rolls her eyes

"Go fuck him, that baby's making you so horny it's unreal" Cath mutters as Carla glares at her heading off downstairs to find Peter in their cabin already naked

"So you followed me down then?" Peter whispers as Carla wraps her arms around his neck glancing down to his erect cock smirking suggestively

"Hmm I did indeed" Carla smirks suggestively

Peter grins lifting her up as she instinctively wraps her legs around his body, Peter greedily kissing and sucking on her neck as she gasps, Peter placing her down gently onto the bed, tearing her leggings off her as well as her top before revelling in the fact she was wearing a red lacy bra and matching knickers, Peter licking his lips greedily leaning in to kiss her, his tongue entering her mouth as they fight for dominance, Peter instantly ripping her knickers off and gliding his fingers through her folds causing Carla to gasp at the contact, Peter purposefully missing her clit as she groans, Peter circling her entrance with one of his fingers sliding it in ever so slightly before removing it to trail around her entrance again, Carla rolling her hips to try to get some sort of relief.

"Peter, I mean it…"

"Or what?"

"Or I-" she gasps as Peter thrusts two fingers into her as Carla tilts her head bag in pleasure, Peter pushing her walls to stimulate them with his fingertips

"Yes!"

"Don't hold back, love"

"Oh, Pe'er" Carla screams as she tilts her head back, her back arching off the bed as she releases, her juices smothered all over Peter's hand as he smirks, bending down to kiss her as she smiles, Peter poising his cock at her entrance dipping it in slightly as she groans rolling her hips towards him forcefully as she engulfs him inside of her, Peter pumping in a slow rhythm as she sighs lustfully, her eyes closing, Peter bending down to kiss her again as she accepts his kiss, groaning into it

"You're beautiful" Peter whispers breathlessly as Carla's body begins to tremble, Peter picking up his pace to bring her to her release again, reaching down to play with her clit as she tilts her head back, Carla finally surrendering to his intention allowing herself to release for a second time, gasping, she does Peter shortly after as they collapse onto the bed, Peter sliding out of her and taking a breath as Carla catches hers

"You're gonna wear me out before it's born" Carla smirks as Peter places a hand on her bump feeling the gentle ripples of his baby

"Do you reckon it's started up because we just had sex" Carla grins as Peter nudges her as they snuggle under the duvet together, Peter's hand still on her bump, their naked bodies intertwined with each other

"Hmm either way I think it's amazing"

"I never got to feel it last time, not a proper kick" Carla sighs turning to face him as he pulls her in closer to his body playing with her hair

"I'm sorry"

"Don't Peter…we can't change what happened"

"If I could I would, you know that right?"

"Of course I do, but let's live in the present eh?"

"Yeah, in the present, speaking about the present we need to talk about going back to Manchester-"

"What a way to ruin the moment" Carla rolls her eyes as Peter knowing she would be reluctant

"Anyway, if you hear me out, I've been thinking-"

"Well that can only go one way"

"Oi!" he pauses to start again "Anyway, I was thinking why don't I sell the pub and we buy somewhere nearer, like a flat?" Peter suggests as Carla shakes her head not wanting to give up one of their businesses

"No Peter, don't sell the pub that thing is a secret gold mine"

"Ok then, I don't know what to suggest here…I'm running out of ideas" Peter sighs as Carla groans not wanting to think about it but she couldn't put it off any longer

"I say let's go back, I have you don't I, to protect me and this little one" Carla smiles as Peter kisses her neck gently Carla smiling at the contact

"Are you sure, I don't want you to feel-"

"Peter, I'm more than sure, and plus I'm pretty sure Michelle and Kate aren't going to be beating up a pregnant woman are they?"

"That's true I guess, Weatherfield it is then"

"Weatherfield it is"


	23. Chapter 21

When the boat finally arrived in the dock, Peter and Carla said their goodbyes to John and Cath and prepared to take the tedious journey home with all their luggage loaded up in the car. Nerves were definitely heightening during the car journey, Carla picking away at her hands wondering the reception she would receive when she turned up but Peter promised she could make her grand entrance which lifted her spirits up a lot.

Arriving at around 6pm that evening, the pub was having a theme night, as informed by Steve. Carla getting out of the car to stretch her legs glancing confused as to why there was over the top Christmas decorations on the Rover's sign, raising an eyebrow in confusion. Peter taking Carla's arm and leading her into the pub.

"Why is it so eerily quiet?" Carla whispers as Steve bites his lip glancing to the couple who were in the doorway of the Rover's

"Hello? Steve?" Michelle questions sarcastically waving her ten pound note in the air, before slowly glancing back seeing Carla and Peter standing in the doorway

"Why is everyone dressed in black?" Carla questions as Steve bites his lip again

"Do you mind?" Gail questions as Carla raises her eyebrows

"Do I mind what?" Carla interrogates as Gail stands up to face her, tears in her eyes, Peter stepping in front of Carla slightly to shield her from whatever may occur, Peter sighing wishing Carla's horrible hormonal moods would go away knowing they wouldn't be doing her any favours

"I think we need to have a chat in the back…" Steve starts as Carla glances to Michelle offering the smallest of smiles before Gail lunges at Carla

"Woah, Sarah you really need to keep your mum on leash" Carla rolls her eyes as Sarah leads her away mouthing a sorry to Carla

"Next time Gail, please don't lunge at my wife" Peter tuts, leading Carla into the back room, followed by Steve

"My very own body guard" Carla smirks glancing to Kate who was shaking her head not amused and Michelle who had a hand up to her mouth in shock, Carla digging her heels in but eventually agreeing to go with Peter into the back room still wanting to cause a stir

"Look, I don't know how to say this…but Nick…um he died" Steve coughs as Carla's eyes start to form tears, Peter bringing her in for a hug, Peter rubbing her back gently

"I'll leave you to it" Steve smiles as Michelle appears in the doorway smiling slightly as she watches Carla cry into Peter's shoulder, Michelle going up to place a hand on her back, Carla turning around to cry into her Peter running a hand over his face

"Hey it's ok, I know it's a shock, I know" Michelle sighs glancing to Peter who bites his lip

"How?" Carla questions as Michelle holds her by the shoulders

"Umm he was the victim, part of a hit and run a couple of months ago" Michelle explains as Carla wipes her eyes

"Why don't I get you some whiskey?" Michelle questions as Carla shakes her head her eyes glancing downwards, Michelle's following

"I can't…" Carla replies as Michelle frowns confused, Carla placing a hand on her bump which was hidden under baggy clothes, the tumbles of her baby inside of her a comfort to the situation

"Oh Carla…" Michelle sighs as Carla nods slowly biting her lip "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just didn't want anything to go wrong, Peter and I, we just wanted to keep it to ourselves, we had more control that way, and I also wanted to get past that point of last time" Carla explains taking Michelle's hand and placing it on her bump, Michelle smiling gently feeling the movements under her hand

"How many weeks?" Michelle questions, her hand still on Carla's bump as Carla glances to Peter

"She's twenty one weeks tomorrow" Peter smiles as Michelle raises an eyebrow taken aback by the information

"I feel bad for shooting my mouth of at Gail now" Carla sighs as Peter brings her into a hug, Michelle playing with Carla's hair

"Hey, she's just grieving so I wouldn't worry" Peter smiles gently as Carla yawns, Michelle taking a seat on the sofa, Carla holding onto Peter

"I think we should get you to bed to be honest-"

"Jenny now isn't a good time…" Michelle trails off as Peter sighs holding Carla close to his chest so she could hear the steady rhythm of his heart hoping it would calm her

"We need to talk" Jenny glares at Carla who was practically in tears, there was no way Peter was going to let her have this conversation on such little energy, Kate appearing beside her also glaring at Carla who just snuggled into Peter more

"If you don't get out of this room I will have to bar you" Peter says taking matters into his own hands as Carla closes her eyes, Kate shaking her head

"You're so wrapped up under his spell, you don't deserve to be a Connor…and you let her marry Paul, shame on you Michelle, shame on you" Kate shouts as Jenny continues to glare glancing down to Carla's bump

"You let him get you pregnant, god save that child-"

"That's enough!" Michelle shouts knowing Carla really didn't need the extra stress of the situation Peter nodding in appreciation at her Michelle providing the smallest of smiles

"If you don't have anything nice to say just leave I need to speak to Carla so you can speak to her after me, she was once married to Nick and cared about him so if you don't mind I think she deserves a chance to come to terms with it and grieve before you go shouting your mouth off"

"Grieve? You have got to be-"

"You're barred" Peter reaches the end of his tether as Carla rolls her eyes, putting a head up to her forehead in exasperation

"You can't do that-"

"Oh I can, I'm the owner so get out or I'll call the police"

"Come on Jenny we'll take our custom elsewhere" Kate huffs leaving the pub with Jenny as Peter sighs tilting Carla's head up to plant a delicate kiss on her lips, Michelle sighing

"I'm sorry, as you can tell-"

"They're still not over it, I know, I could tell" Carla huffs rubbing her bump gently, Peter placing a hand on it as well raising his eyebrows

"Obviously doesn't like it when I'm upset" Carla smirks as Peter laughs kissing her forehead

"Look I'm going to try and diffuse the situation ok?" Michelle smiles patting Carla's back as Peter smiles at her

"Good luck, you might want protective gear if you go near those two" Carla groans as Peter laughs, Michelle rolling her eyes knowing that she was probably right

"Anyway, try and get some rest you look shattered" Michelle smiles as Carla nods slowly smiling at her, Michelle going out on her mission to sort Kate and Jenny out

"Right, up to bed" Peter smiles helping her up

"Stay" Carla pouts as Peter rolls his eyes

"Fine, but no action you need to rest"

"That was very presumptuous of you by the way, I think you'll be going back on your word" Carla smiles suggestively as they both head upstairs and slide into bed, Carla changing into one of her silk nightgowns, Peter just in his boxers

"Come here" Peter smiles bringing her body into his to hold her close, a hand on her bump

"When do you want to start buying?" Carla questions turning to face him

"Well we need to paint first don't we, then we can have a look online see which cot we like and which changing table" Peter smiles as Carla nods

"I still cant believe it about Nick…I mean I know I married him an' all that but I don't know I get a suspicious feeling about it, that's all"

"You don't need to worry about it, you have this little one to worry about and he or she is going to love you so much y'know"

"Yeah you're right it's probably just hormones making me think like that" she shrugs as she rakes a hand through Peter's hair, Peter following her curves with his hand, coming to rest on her hip, Carla leaning in to kiss him pulling him close, hooking one of her legs around his hip to pull him in Peter trailing patterns on her thigh

"I want you" she whispers as Peter smiles slipping his hand in between her thighs stroking the skin there, Carla's breath becoming shallow, Peter edging up slightly, raising an eyebrow

"No underwear again?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No…" he trails off running a finger around her entrance as she sighs lustfully closing her eyes, Peter slipping a finger into her then continuing to trace her entrance, then going to rub her clit, then back to tracing around her entrance Carla moaning softly, Peter going to rub her clit again, applying more pressure this time causing Carla to moan louder, Peter slipping his finger inside of her, followed by another causing Carla to gasp, Peter pressing his fingers into her walls causing her to scream, Peter swirling his fingers around inside of her as her body begins to tremble, Peter using his thumb to stimulate her clit again as she releases Peter removing his hand to push his boxers down

"Get inside of me"

And that's what Peter does, shoving his hard length into her as she gasps, Carla rocking her hips lazily as Peter rocks his as well, Carla's moans filling the room as she gasps tilting her head back, Peter using his hand to stimulate her clit as Carla cries out her body releasing for a second time, a sheen of sweat collecting on her forehead as she drifts off into a peaceful sleep, exhausted from the antics which have gone on in the room, Peter pulling out of her kissing her forehead

"Sleep tight beautiful"


	24. Chapter 22

**Sorry updates arent being published once a day...I'm back at college now and it's usually hectic on the first week back but hopefully now I can start uploading a bit more frequently...this one's a little shorter so I'm sorry for that again...I'm just trying to figure out where I want this storyline to go**

* * *

Michelle made her way to the bistro hoping to talk some sense into both Jenny and Kate, she knew Carla didn't need the stress right now and that she just wanted to get on with her life. Michelle entered gingerly, the thought of both Kate and Jenny judging her made her feel sick to the bone, she knew that she would have a fight on her hands and now that she had some time away from both Carla and Peter when they were in Spain, she finally realised that maybe Carla was right all along, and that she belonged with Peter and no matter what anyone said she wouldn't change that.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?" Kate glares as Michelle sits up at the bar asking Robert for a glass of red

"I could ask you the same to be honest, look, why can't you just put this feud behind you-"

"What!? Are you really taking her side, after everything she's done, lying about Peter to ending her own father's life, to harassing Aidan for a kidney, you really are the same you lot aren't you?" Kate replies incredulously, what hold did Carla have over everyone?

"As a matter of fact I am. She's pregnant and she doesn't need the stress right now, I don't condone the whole 'secret marriage with Peter' but I am willing to look past it for the sake of that child, it's not fair it has to be brought up in an environment where everyone hates it's mother…some of us never got that opportunity so…"

"Don't you dare guilt trip us"

"I think deep down, Johnny would want you all to forgive each other, Aidan ending his life…it wasn't Carla's fault we all were as ignorant as each other and not seeing that he needed the help-"

"Well if Carla actually looked after herself then there would've been less pressure on Aidan to give her a kidney" Kate retorts as Michelle sighs in pure exasperation, this conversation was heading nowhere but she wasn't going to give up yet

"I feel sorry for that kid in all honesty…" Jenny mutters as Michelle turns to face her shaking her head

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well two liars as parents…an alchy as a dad…do you want me to carry on?" Jenny questions as Michelle groans frustratedly

"Ok you made your point, all I'm saying is that if you keep pushing her you will never get to see Johnny's grandchild and you-" Michelle points to Kate "-will never get to see your niece, but if that's what you want who am I to stop you?"

And that was it, Michelle flounced out of the bistro, finally revelling in the fact that her and Carla were back on 'best friend terms' together

"Hi Sean, are Peter and Carla around?" Michelle asks leaning over the bar as Sean raises an eyebrow going to the phone on the bar giving the flat upstairs a ring

"Go through to the back, Peter will be down soon" Sean smiles allowing Michelle to go through to the back room

"Michelle?" Peter questions taking a seat at the table with her

"No Carla?" Michelle raises an eyebrow as Peter nods slowly

"She's exhausted I wanted to let her sleep" Peter smiles as Michelle nods knowing it was probably best

"I spoke to Kate and Jenny…they aren't forgiving her"

"Great more stress for her to deal with…I don't know what to do 'Chelle" Peter sighs dipping his head into his hands as Michelle smiles

"Why don't you go away again?"

"You trying to get rid of us?" Peter grins as Michelle laughs shaking her head

"No I just think that stress really isn't going to help Carla especially with the baby…I think it's best Peter I really do…Kate and Jenny, well they aren't going to stop harassing her" Michelle sighs as Peter nods slowly taking the information on board

"What's going on?" Carla yawns entering the room taking a seat at the table as Peter rolls his eyes

"I thought you were asleep?"

"I was…but then I woke up…what's going on?" Carla yawns again as Peter sighs knowing she really needed to sleep, Carla placing a hand on her bump

"I spoke to Kate and Jenny…"

"Ok…I'm guessing you're here because it didn't go well?" Carla questions with a laugh, Peter getting up to make her a decaf coffee

"Pretty much, I was speaking to Peter and I reckon it's a good idea to go away again until the baby's born-"

"They hate me that much eh?"

"Pretty much yeah" Michelle stifles a laugh as Carla groans running a hand through her hair

"What do you say then Car?" Peter questions as Carla sighs thinking about what might be best for her unborn child

"I mean where would we go…I don't know Peter I just want to be settled again"

"I know you do, we can stay but I just don't want anything to happen to the baby or you for that matter…stress last time it wasn't good-"

"And why's that then?" she snaps as Peter sighs knowing it was just her hormones speaking

"Stress last time it wasn't good and I want to take that away from you, now more than ever"

"Where would we go then Peter? Back to Formentera, back to Ibiza? Hey we might even go further afield and head to Italy, going to take me to Rome?"

"You know I would never take you to Rome, stop trying to provoke a reaction out of me" Peter sighs as Carla rolls her eyes grabbing her drink and heading off upstairs

"It's just hormones Peter…I wouldn't worry she'll see sense eventually…look why don't I take her out tomorrow? That way I can try and talk to her?"

"I mean you can try but when she's in one of her hormonal moods she won't want to listen…look thanks for attempting to speak to Jenny and Kate I appreciate it I need to get some sleep now because I'm pretty shattered as I did the majority of the driving"

"Alright, just think about it yeah? I'll head off…see you soon" Michelle smiles leaving the back room as Peter sighs exasperatedly before heading upstairs

"Sorry" Carla mumbles as Peter slides into bed beside her bringing her into his embrace

"I know this is difficult on you we just want what's best for you and the baby" Peter smiles placing a hand on her bump Carla mirroring his touch

"I know you do, I'm sorry I went a bit overboard I just feel unsettled that's all and I just want to chill and enjoy the rest of my pregnancy"

"I don't think you will be enjoying it when you're here…not whilst everyone's so against you"

"I know…look if we decide to run away again I want it done as soon as possible ok? I mean it Peter I want to be on the road this time tomorrow"

"Michelle offered to take you out for the day" Peter smiles as Carla groans in response wanting to laze around at home all day

"Do I have to?"

"I think you should. She's on your side here and she wants to help, I'll even let you have my credit card" Peter teases as Carla's face lights up into a smile

"Really?"

"Yes and you can buy some clothes for this little one if you want?" Peter says rubbing his hand over Carla's bump as Carla grins at him wrapping her arms around his neck causing him to smile

"As long as you're sure I don't want to do it unless you wanted to?"

"Of course, I can get a plan sorted out for us then can't I?"

"I guess so…as long as you're sure"

"I am" he confirms "Get some sleep yeah?"

"Alright, promise you'll stay?"

"I promise"


	25. Chapter 23

"Where's Carla?" Michelle groans wanting to get on the road as Peter looks on the laptop to think of a plan

"Getting ready…she takes ages nowadays I reckon it's hormones" Peter rolls his eyes as Cala appears wearing a flowing navy blue top and a pair of jeans which just about fit her

"Should my ears be burning?"

"No…I was just wondering what was taking you so long" Michelle shrugs as Carla smiles grabbing her bag

"Sorry I'm just really tired at the moment…reckon it's the baby" Carla smiles as Michelle grins at her "Also Peter you need to book that scan whilst we're out"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that, I'll add it to the list, now take my card and go and have fun" he smiles giving her a kiss on the lips as both her and Michelle leave the room to go shopping

"Oi!" Kate calls storming over the road

"What do you want?" Carla sighs exasperatedly really not having the energy to deal with this Michelle holding her hand to give her the confidence

"Kate if you don't mind we're going out…so goodbye" Michelle replies bitterly walking Carla to her car to go shopping

"Thanks for that I really wasn't in the mood I knew exactly what she was going to say 'It's your fault you killed dad…It's your fault you killed Nick…it's your fault you killed Aidan' and quite frankly I've had enough of it and I cant wait to get out of here-"

"So you're going then?"

"Probably after Christmas…anyway speaking of Christmas what are you doing?"

"Me and Robert were going to have a quiet one in but I think he wants to open anyway extra money and all that" Michelle explains as Carla nods, Michelle perking Carla's car effortlessly in a space

"First stop Next" Michelle grins practically dragging Carla to the shops as she laughs at Michelle's eagerness, dragging Carla to the baby section causing Carla to groan in response

"Are you finding out what you're having?" Michelle questions loading a bunch of baby grows into the basket

"Probably that's why I just want to focus on the basics I guess" Carla shrugs as Michelle takes her to the checkout to pay for the items before leaving the store and heading to the car, Carla wincing in pain

"You alright?"

"I'm fine stop worrying" Carla laughs it off, bending down to sit in the car, before wincing in pain again

"It hurts" Carla sighs rubbing the side of her bump, as Michelle glances over to her, seeing her rubbing her bump trying to relieve the pain

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" Michelle sighs starting up the car and driving towards the hospital anyway

"Yes and ring Peter when you can"

"What if it's not ok?" Carla panics as Michelle sighs pulling up the car to help her out supporting her with an arm around her shoulder, taking her in

"Let me ring Peter for you sweetheart" Michelle sighs taking her phone out to ring Peter "Yeah it's Carla…she's having some sort of pains…yeah I'll stay with her I won't let her out of my sight…we don't know yet, we're waiting to be seen…yeah I'll leave you to make the ride here, bye"

"He's coming ok…just hold on in there" Michelle rubs her back for her as Carla cries bending over in pain still, waiting around 15 minutes for Peter to arrive

"Hey…oh sweetheart where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere, it hurts so bad I can't lose it Peter, I can't" she panics as Peter rubs her back for her as she gasps feeling her bump

"It's moving thank god it's moving" she cries in agony still as a midwife steps out

"Carla Barlow?"

"Come on I'll help you" Peter smiles helping her into the room as the midwife prepares the ultrasound machine, Peter helping Carla onto the bed as the midwife squirts the gel onto her bump

"Right let's have a look…I don't seem to have any notes for you…"

"Yeah…we found out she was pregnant abroad we had a scan there she literally has an appointment tomorrow to get her notes transferred from the hospital in Spain" Peter explains for Carla who had her head tilted back resting on his arm

"Ah I see, well everything looks fine these pains happen in pregnancy it could be false contractions-"

"False? That was flamin' painful!"

"-or it could be due to stress"

"Right you are not lifting a finger for the next few months" Peter says as Carla tilts her head back groaning in response

"Would they be able to find out the gender?" Michelle questions as Peter glances to Carla who smiles

"I can tell you if you want to know?"

"Yes please" Carla smiles taking Peter's hand as the midwife moves the probe around, Carla clutching onto Peter's hand

"It looks like you're having a little girl" the midwife smiles as Peter leans down to kiss Carla on the forehead "You will need to book a proper scan still though as I don't have time to do the measurements or pictures"

"A girl eh?" Michelle smirks as Carla smiles up at Peter wiping her bump with the tissue and standing up to give Peter a hug before heading back home...

"Do we have to do the nursery grey?" Peter questions as Carla nods slowly wanting the nursery to be grey

"We ain't doing it pink if that's what you're aiming at" Carla rolls her eyes climbing the stairs as Peter smirks helping her into bed

"Do you want anything?"

"Just you and my laptop so we can think of a plan"

"So you want to get away again?"

"I did say to 'Chelle I'd stay for Christmas but now? After what happened with the baby I need to go as soon as possible"

"It's up to you…so where do you want to go?"

"Back to Spain?" she grins as Peter shakes his head smirking

"We could go further if you want?"

"Oohh where?" her eyes light up, Peter kissing her forehead chuckling lightly at her eagerness to get away again

"Anywhere you want"

"Australia?"

"I didn't mean over the other side of the world" he grins as she pouts "How about LA, we could stay with Suzie in that mansion of a house she has?"

"Actually maybe we should stay in this country? We could go to Devon again, we need to give a month's notice for the tenants but otherwise we could go after New Year?" Carla suggests closing the lid of her laptop as Peter smiles lifting her up slightly so she was resting in between his legs placing a hand on her bump

"I was so worried Peter I thought I was losing her…gosh it sounds weird saying her" she chuckles before her face turns serious Peter kissing her head

"A little girl though…I'm going to have a daughter…crazy isn't it?"

"Thank you"

"I should be saying that to you…for carrying my child" Peter tilts her face up to meet his, planting a soft kiss on her lips as she smiles into his kiss, her tongue skimming across his lips

"No I mean thank you for fighting to keep me alive, thank you for supporting me…just…thank you" Carla smiles tearfully, a stray tear trailing down her face, Peter reaching up to wipe it away as well as pressing his lips to her forehead

"So you need to ring the estate agent for your property and get them to give a months' notice" Peter smiles handing her the phone as she smiles going to the website to find the number, Peter running his hand up and down her thigh, Carla narrowing her eyes as she speaks on the phone

"Yeah…I mean I would prefer sooner rather than later…I understand it's your policy…excuse me a minute" Carla sighs as Peter's hand slides her leggings down, Carla placing her hand over the receiver of the phone

"Do you mind?" she hisses before returning to the call, Peter now playing with the hem of her underwear, trailing a hand down the front of it as she gasps

"Yeah…yeah sorry…if you could do that as soon as possible…"

"Of course I can" Peter whispers in her ear, slipping a hand underneath her underwear working her clit as she bites her lip, closing her eyes trying to suppress a moan but instead emitting a low hum from her throat

"Ok that's great…do you need anything else on my part?..."

"I need you to fuck me" Peter whispers into her ear as she gasps again, a finger slipping into her as Peter grins in triumph

"No…okay then…thanks for that…bye" Carla tilts her head back after ending the call groaning as her body begins to jerk in response, Peter slipping in another finger to bring her to the brink, rhythmically thrusting his fingers in and out of her, her body beginning to tremble, her back arching off the bed causing her to release and cry out, Carla coming down from her high, her eyes closed, Peter pulling her into his body so she could feel his hard length

"I'm a bit exhausted after that, do you mind if we don't?" Carla turns to face him breathlessly as Peter smiles planting a kiss on her forehead

"It's fine sweetheart I understand, sorry if I came across as…well you know"

"Hey no, I enjoyed it it's just that I don't want to overdo it, I need to catch up on my rest that's all" she smiles playing with his beard as Peter places a hand on her bump

"What did the estate agent say?" Peter questions as Carla sighs

"It's their policy to give the tenants a month to leave, which I knew…then they say they need a months' notice…which probably means that we won't be able to go down there and settle by February, so I don't know what to do" she shrugs as Peter holds her close

"We could rent somewhere down there until the tenants leave?"

"Hmm yeah I mean it's just the moving back and forth, it's going to wipe me out" she chuckles as Peter smiles kissing her forehead

"Ok how about we rent somewhere near to where your house is?"

"I mean it is the only option isn't it really?"

"Yeah, but Car, you won't be lifting a finger, I mean it ok you need to rest especially after today, I just don't want to make the same mistakes as before"

"I know, maybe 'Chelle could come down with us as well, to make sure I don't?"

"It's up to you, why don't I get looking for a place to rent, then we can head down there after New Year's?" Peter suggests as Carla nods biting her lip, Peter raising an eyebrow suspiciously

"Maybe between Christmas and New Year?"

"Whatever you want, ok…we're in this together"


	26. Chapter 24

Carla and Peter made their way down to Devon deciding to do the wait until Carla's property became available as the tenants were due to move out in February, she just wanted to be settled and Peter could tell she was getting itchy feet and wanted to be in her own home, a home she shared with him during the honeymoon phase of their relationship. Peter just wanted her to take the time out to relax and enjoy the later stages of her pregnancy knowing she wouldn't do that in Weatherfield with Kate and Jenny having a go at her all the time which would just stress her out finding ways of having to make it up to them. Although some of the things that happened were just pure coincidence Peter knew everyone loved to blame her so he just wanted to get her away from all the stress of trying to meet people's approval.

Carla had a scan before they headed off for Devon, their daughter was growing well on track for her due date, they went through some ideas for the birthing plan, Carla was optimistic for a home birth knowing she wanted to bring the baby up in the environment where it would be living, this was in her notes that were transferred to the hospital in Devon and it was looking likely that it would happen, she was definitely pleased about this. Overall they were both excited for the new arrival and after three months in Devon it was just a matter of weeks to go before Carla gave birth and tensions were running high and after Carla's last appointment with the midwife about the baby they picked up the birthing pool after Carla didn't want to use the fancy bath that came with the house due to the possibility of the birth ruining the expensive bath.

Peter was stressed rushing around and getting the nursery ready by painting it, Carla also wanted Michelle at the birth so Michelle was going to be spending the next month with them both as Robert was narked off at her for not wanting a baby with him so she decided that space was a good thing for them so Carla was secretly thrilled to have Michelle there to help with the baby. Michelle was also convinced that things would happen today as Carla looked like she was about to drop and having prior experience she was pretty sure her suspicions would be correct.

"I feel like I whale" Carla moans walking into the kitchen as Michelle laughs grabbing a couple slices of bread to make some toast which just made Carla groan

"No toast, please I don't want the contents of my stomach to cover the kitchen floor"

"You feel sick? Ey things might happen, where's Peter anyway?"

"Gone for a walk 'round the harbour, I told him to go he was getting itchy feet" Carla smiles slightly before groaning rubbing her bump Michelle kissing the side of her head

"Moving around is she?"

"Don't even, I just want her out, my back kills, my feet are ten times the size, and the skin around my bump itches like mad because of the stretching" Carla moans as Michelle raises her eyebrows getting a carton of orange juice to pour her a glass

"Ta for this, I appreciate it" Carla smiles as Peter enters the house, giving her a quick kiss

"How are my two favourite people doing?" Peter grins as Michelle beams

"We're doing good thank you Peter" she quips back as Carla laughs shaking her head "I'm kidding"

"I thought I did summat wrong then" Peter laughs as Carla grins before groaning rolling up her tank top because she was hot

"Can you tell her to get out?" Carla closes her eyes leaning against the wall as Peter plants a kiss on her lips as she smiles

"Please. Stop. Stretching. My. Skin. Ta very much" Carla pokes her bump as Peter swats her hand away rubbing his hand over it realising how active his daughter was being, no wonder Carla was moaning

"Woah ok" Carla frowns leaning against the wall, Peter rubbing her back, Michelle appearing with her phone eagerly to record a possible contraction

"Stop stalking me 'Chelle" Carla mumbles going to sit on her birthing ball which was a gift from Michelle for her birthday, Peter trying to suppress laughter at her moodiness, Michelle doing the same only for them both to be pinned by a death glare from Carla

"What do you want for dinner?" Peter questions as Carla narrows her eyes thinking about what she wanted to eat

"Chicken, just plain chicken"

"That's a bit boring-"

"Do you mind?" she snaps "I'm carrying your child 'ere and I want chicken, actually a chicken kabab"

"Alright, alright calm down, I'll get you a chicken kebab if you want a chicken kebab, that's very unlike-"

"Me? I know, your child is making me want a kebab and-" she pauses taking a deep breath in as Michelle appears with her phone "-there is not a problem with that because right now I just want her out, what have I said about that flamin' phone 'Chelle"

"God someone is really not happy are they" Michelle mumbles as Carla pins her with a death glare causing her to retreat into the kitchen to leave Peter to deal with Carla's mood

"Great guess who's started up again please just sleep" Carla pouts her head dipped her eyes focussing on her bump, Peter bending down in front of her, placing a hand on her bump

"Stop giving your mum a hard time please, and also stop her from wanting a kebab" Peter smiles kissing the skin surrounding his baby as Carla smiles at the contact bouncing up and down on the birthing ball

"I feel so pregnant"

"No way!" Michelle exclaims sarcastically as Carla grunts in response, Peter holding her hand as she bounces up and down on the ball watching some rerun of a reality TV show

"Do you want a chicken sandwich?" Michelle questions pointing the packet of pre-cooked chicken breast at Carla as she raises her eyebrows

"No I don't want chicken now" she mutters as Peter sighs audibly

"What do you want then?" Michelle questions rolling her eyes as Peter bites his lip as Carla glares at her

"You want to know what I want? Are you seriously asking me that? I want her to get out, that's what I want" Carla retorts as Michelle sighs wishing she never asked the question glancing to Peter who just shrugs rubbing the bottom of Carla's back

"Can we do something to get her out? She wants to come but she just doesn't want to make her mind up" Carla questions as Peter smiles at her, playing with her hair

"You could have sex" Michelle grins as Carla glares at her again Peter coughing audibly as Carla raises an eyebrow at him

"Already did that this morning, ta"

"Oh you two are gross" Michelle drones going back into the kitchen to read her magazine which she was doing before tending to Carla's every need

"Right, we're going for a walk" Carla states randomly grabbing her shoes form the porch before groaning unable to put them on, Peter going to her before she had a tantrum about it and putting her shoes on for her, Peter doing the same to take her for a walk down the beach

"So am I not invited?" Michelle quizzes as Carla rolls her eyes glaring at her

"No, you're annoying"

"Charming" she scoffs "Go on walk that baby out, I'll watch the house for you"

Carla and Peter returned from their walk in the middle of the afternoon, that awkward place between evening and the beginning of the afternoon, it just infuriated Carla more, she hated this time of day especially as the sun was still low and bright. She was wondering what the next week could hold, the possible arrival of her daughter seemed definitely likely, it might even be later on this evening, and that was what she was looking forward to, although she was annoyed with Michelle following her, she was secretly happy and excited about her recording every contraction she had, she saw it as one step closer to her daughter, one step closer to meeting her. Her and Peter took a lot of time out on their walk to discuss things, about possibly going back to Weatherfield so Simon could meet his sister, but they both agreed they wouldn't force each other to go if the other didn't want to, they both had to be ready for that, for the grief they would get when they did go back, Carla knew that Kate and Jenny would not be happy and that Leanne wouldn't be pleased about the fact Peter kept disappearing and ignoring Simon, Carla knew that was down to her and she felt very guilty about it to say the least.

They arrived home after doing the coastal walk down to the town, Peter picking up some snacks for the long evening of contraction counting so Carla didn't moan about having something she couldn't have, he made sure he had a range of dry snacks, to all her cravings, ranging from chocolate, sour sweets and tomatoes which seemed to be a massive craving for her, he was surprised, Carla usually hated how they turned to mush in her mouth but he guessed that what the baby wanted it got.

"Ok, bear with me" Carla sighs leaning on the door frame to the house, Peter rubbing her back with his spare hand as she groans slightly before standing upright and walking into the house

"Did that hurt sweetheart?" Peter questions as Carla nods biting her lip going into the bag Peter had and pulling out the assortment of sour sweets ripping the packet over and putting one in her mouth, wincing at the tingling sensations on her tongue

"Hey…" Michelle smiles as Carla grunts at her going to sit down on the birthing ball and changing the program

"Do you mind, I was watching that" Michelle huffs as Carla grins at her wanting to watch a program she enjoyed, Michelle knowing she better not anger her, Peter sitting on the beanbag beside her

"Ugh I just cant get comfortable, I'm having a bath-"

"That might slow things down sweetheart" Michelle smiles as Carla grunts in response nodding going to sit with her on the sofa, Peter sitting in the armchair, Carla getting up again and groaning walking around the room, Peter bringing her in for a hug

"You're alright, she's just making it difficult for you" Peter smiles placing a hand on her bump as she sighs rubbing her eyes, obviously tired from all the waiting

"Why don't we both curl up on the sofa, make it into a bed, get use out of that sofa bed eh?" Peter suggests as Carla nods going to sit on the armchair as Michelle sits on the arm stroking Carla's hair for her as she sighs again standing up to lean against the wall, Michelle rubbing her back

"Let me get the duvet and pillows then we can have a cosy night in front of the telly" Peter smiles going over to give Carla a quick kiss on the forehead before heading upstairs and returning with the bedding, laying it out on the sofa bed as Carla smiles

"Thank you baby" Carla replies as he helps her down into bed so she could try and get some rest, Peter getting in on the other side pulling her in close

"Please no mucky stuff you two" Michelle groans as Carla tilts her head up to glare at her before snuggling back down under the duvet sighing turning to face Peter who smiles at her

"You alright?" Peter whispers as Carla shakes her head closing her eyes rubbing her lips together as she hums

"Contraction?" Peter questions as Carla nods turning away from him, Peter rubbing her back, Michelle recording the contraction for Carla

"Could I have a hot water bottle or summat?" Carla questions as Michelle smiles going into the kitchen to boil the kettle for Carla, grabbing the hot water bottle from the bathroom to fill it up handing it back to Carla

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" Michelle questions swiping the hair out of Carla's face as she smiles slightly shuffling back into Peter so Michelle could slide in next to her

"I feel a bit sick" Carla whispers as Peter smiles getting up to get the bucket in case she was sick, Carla resting her head on Michelle's arm rubbing her bump as the baby kicks her hand away

"Mmm she's moving" Carla mumble taking Michelle's hand and placing it on her bump

"I have something to tell you sweetheart" Michelle smiles as Carla frowns, Michelle getting her phone and showing her a message from Kate

"Marrying Rana? Wow I didn't see that coming" Carla raises her eyebrows taking the phone and reading the message "She got Sarah to get one of the girls to run up the dress for her…I'll be speaking to Sarah when I get back-"

"You alright?" Michelle questions as Carla groans closing her eyes again as a wave of pain engulfs her, Carla resting her head on Michelle's lap, doing her best to be in a foetal position, proving a challenge because of the baby

"She better not be having some kind of sick joke with me after all of this, she better come out" Carla groans as Michelle laughs slightly, Peter sliding back under the covers from collecting Carla's pyjamas for her as well as the bucket

"Do you want to change into these love, you might find it a bit more comfortable to sleep if you're in your pyjamas" Peter suggests handing her a pair of folded pyjamas as she sighs, sliding out of bed to go into the bathroom to change

"How are they looking?" Peter says gesturing to the contractions Michelle was recording on her phone, Michelle getting them up on the screen

"About 10 minutes apart now"

"Ok let's just keep recording shall we, could you help me move this armchair into the spare room quickly-"

"Peter!" Carla calls as Peter raises his eyebrows heading into the bathroom, Carla surrounded by a puddle of water biting her lip

"She's coming Peter, this is crazy" Carla replies shakily as Michelle enters the bathroom grinning excitedly, Peter handing her the towel to clean herself up

"You're alright, ok I know it's a shock, you're shaking sweetheart" Peter sighs bringing her into his embrace stroking her hair as she sighs shakily

"Do I need to ring the midwife?" Michelle questions as Peter helps Carla dress into her pyjama's, placing the towel on the floor to mop up the liquid

"Yeah if you wouldn't mind 'Chelle, the pack of notes are on the kitchen counter in the plastic folder, the number should be in there" Peter smiles a Carla bends over in pain, Peter supporting her making sure she doesn't fall

"Come on sweetheart let's move you from here yeah?" Peter smiles tilting his head to look into her eyes, Carla quickly grabbing a hair tie to tie her hair up into a ponytail

"This is going to hurt isn't it?" Carla questions nervously as Peter chuckles lightly at her sudden realisation

"Yeah it probably will sweetheart, but you've done really well so far ok?"

"If you say so"

"Alright, the midwife's on her way she wants us to blow up the pool now ready to fill it up" Michelle smiles as Peter nods sitting Carla down on the sofa bed, as both Michelle and Peter move the armchair into the spare room, returning to find Carla leaning on the wall, Peter rubbing her back

"Alright I know it hurts" Peter smiles continuing to rub her back in circular motions, Carla humming through her contraction, Michelle laying the birthing pool out on top of the plastic sheeting, getting the pump to blow it up as Peter mouths 'thank you' to her as he supports Carla through her contraction

"Mmm that'll be the midwife" Peter says as the doorbell goes off, Peter letting the midwife in

"Hi Lucy" Carla smiles at her midwife as Lucy grins at her putting her bag on the sofa bed getting everything ready for when the baby made an appearance

"How are you feeling?" Lucy questions as Carla sighs

"I wouldn't exactly say top of the world…"

"Sorry she can be a bit touchy when in pain" Peter apologises in advance as Carla slaps his chest lightly, Lucy laughing

"Don't worry about it I'm used to women throwing abuse at me, part of the job"

"I just wanted a kebab and this is what I get…" Carla groans scrunching her face up as another wave of pain travels to her abdomen Carla humming through the pain, Peter rubbing her back again as Michelle finishes blowing up the pool

"Could I check you Carla?"

"Whatever" Carla mumbles as Peter rolls his eyes taking the duvet off the bed so Carla could lay down for Lucy to check her, Peter handing her a blanket to drape over her legs as Lucy does what she needs to

"About a five" Lucy smiles removing her hand as Carla breaths a sigh of relief from the horrible experience she just endured

"Only a five?" Carla groans as Peter massages her head for her, Carla chucking her pyjamas back on not happy about the situation

"You're halfway there-"

"Give me strength, you're buying me a bottle of champers after this"

"Whatever you want… light of my life" Peter smirks as Carla slaps his cheek gently as another contraction occurs Carla rubbing her bump

"Ow ow ow, you're hurting me please stop moving" Carla sings as Peter runs his hand over her bump hoping to settle the baby for her

"Alright?" Peter whispers nuzzling into her neck as Carla sighs leaning on the wall

"'Chelle could I have some water?"

"Course darlin', do you want anything else?" Michelle offers going into the kitchen and getting a glass of water for Carla

"A nice glass of red" Carla mutters as Michelle hands her a glass of water sarcastically

"Do you want to start filling the pool Michelle?" Lucy smiles as Michelle nods grabbing the hose, and attaching it to the tap and turning the hot water on

"Can I ask a question?" Carla hums as another contraction kicks in, Peter rubbing her back for her until it fizzles out

"Why didn't we just use the bath upstairs?"

"You said you didn't want it covered in your bodily fluids" Peter smirks as Carla rolls her eyes not really bothered anymore

"We could if you wanted to?" Lucy smiles as Carla nods clinging onto Peter

"I'll go and fill it up" Michelle smiles turning off the tap and heading upstairs to fill the bath up

"Shall we go upstairs then sweetheart" Peter smiles as she rests her head on his shoulder, Peter walking her to the stairs as she stops closing her eyes

"Hang on a min" Carla mumbles as she leans into Peter, unshed tears in her eyes, Peter stroking her cheek as she bites her lip

"Make sure I don't fall" Carla smiles as she begins the walk up the stairs, Peter helping her up as they walk into the open planned bathroom which was off from their bedroom

"You're doing so well" Peter whispers her forehead pressed against his, his hand on her bump, Michelle smiling at their union wondering why she didn't accept them sooner

"Can you get my bikini?" Carla asks pointing to the draw as Peter smiles going to get her bikini and handing it to her as she drags him into the bathroom shoving Michelle out so she could get changed

"Can she get in yet?" Peter asks as Michelle grabs some towels from the airing cupboard, Carla rubbing her bump as she sits on the toilet seat

"Let me check the temperature" Lucy smiles grabbing her thermometer and putting it in the water as it beeps "Could I check you again quickly?"

"Yeah" Carla whispers, Michelle laying towels on the bed as Peter helps Carla onto the bed so she could be checked

"Do you mind?" Carla snaps angrily as Peter strokes her hair as Lucy does what she needs to do

"You're about a seven almost an eight so you could get in I guess"

"Come on then sweetheart let's get you in" Peter smiles helping Carla off the bed as she has another contraction, Carla groaning through it, tears trailing down her face, Peter wiping them from her face

"That one hurt a lot" she chuckles slightly, Peter holding her hand as she gets down into the water which was a welcome relief for her aching muscles

"Is that helping you?" Peter questions sitting beside her on the floor stroking her hair as she wraps her arms around his neck resting her forehead on his

"I just want her out" Carla whispers as Peter smiles letting her head rest on his shoulder "Get in with me"

"You can if you want, it might make her focus more" Lucy smiles as Carla looks up at him pouting as Peter gives in going to get changed into his swim shorts quickly before returning, Carla shifting up the bath as Peter slides in beside her

"You're so close sweetheart, almost there" Peter whispers into her neck as Carla smiles tilting her head back to rest on his shoulder as she groans looking at Michelle who was sitting on the floor beside her pressing a cool cloth against her forehead as she sighs

"Mmm she better be grateful"

"Are you feeling any pressure at all Carla?" Lucy questions as she grunts in response, another wave of pain engulfing her body

"A bit yeah" she mumbles pointing to the water bottle Michelle had, Michelle raising it to her lips for her as she gulps down a generous amount of the cooling liquid, Peter lifting her up slightly so she was a bit more comfortable

"If you turn around and face Peter for me" Lucy smiles as Carla does what she was told looking at Peter, wrapping her arms around his neck resting her forehead against his as another contraction kicks in

"I can see the top of baby's head Carla" Lucy smiles as Peter tilts Carla's face up to kiss him, resting his head against her forehead again as she sighs closing her eyes

"Give a push just do what your body's telling you to do"

"Alright slow down a minute"

"I just want her out" Carla snaps as Michelle laughs rubbing her arm affectionately Peter looking into her eyes as she closes them, Carla giving a push

"Next contraction we'll have a baby" Lucy smiles as Carla bites her lip, Peter kissing her forehead as another contraction happens Carla giving a push which births the baby, Lucy guiding Carla's hands to her daughter to help her lift her up, Carla cradling her against her chest as her face scrunches up letting out a cry

"You did it" Peter whispers as Carla smiles tearfully stroking the wet tufts of hair on her daughter's head, Peter holding onto her hand, Michelle crying at the sight of her best friend and her husband holding their child, grabbing the camera to take some pictures

"Somehow I did, yeah" she smiles kissing her daughter on the head as Michelle's phone goes off, Michelle going to answer it

"Can I weigh her?" Lucy smiles as Carla nods handing the baby to her as she places her on the scales

"A healthy 7lbs 2oz"

"We need to deliver your placenta so you'll need to get out for me so we can do that, I'll give her to Peter" Lucy smiles wrapping the baby up in a blanket as Peter gets out of the bath, helping Carla to the bed, before returning for his daughter

"Hey beautiful" Peter whispers to soften his daughters whimpers as she opens her eyes temporarily seeing Carla's eyes stare back at him, she had her eyes, Michelle coming back into the room

"Hold your niece, I'm just going to get some nappies and stuff for her" Peter smiles going into the spare room where they were stockpiling stuff for the baby

"Shh little one" Michelle smiles rocking the baby in her arms Carla smiling at the union beckoning Michelle over, Lucy glancing to the baby knowing it was probably hungry

"Do you want to feed her Carla?" Lucy questions as Carla raises an eyebrow, Peter entering the room with the changing mat and packet of nappies

"Why don't you try then if you don't like it you can bottle feed her?" Michelle suggests as Carla nods smiling at Peter who takes the baby off Michelle to change her into a nappy and a fresh blanket, putting a hat on her head, handing her back to Carla who looks down at the baby perplexed

"Here" Lucy smiles as Carla pulls her top down, Lucy guiding the baby towards her breast as she latches on, Carla biting her lip getting used to the sensation

"Let her get comfortable, love" Peter smiles sitting next to her stoking her hair out of her face now it was released from the confinements of the hair tie

"It just feels weird, she keeps shifting around" Carla smiles lopsidedly as Peter puts an arm around her shoulders pressing his lips to the side of her head

"You could try and prop her up with a pillow, it might stop her from shifting around" Lucy smiles as Peter grabs a pillow positioning it under the baby so she was a bit more comfortable

"That's better" Carla smiles up at Peter who was playing with his daughter's feet

"I can't believe I went from wanting a kebab to holding a baby, how times change eh?"

"For the better though?"

"For the better…"

* * *

**This is the last chapter of this story, it was really had to let go of this one considering it's definitely the stronger one out of all my stories. I was thinking about doing a prequel of how Carla and Peter met in Devon to get them to the start of this fanfic where they decided to hide their marriage, let me know if you're interested in this idea (I will probably end up doing it anyway if I get bored but if there is high demand for it then I'll work on it sooner rather than later)**

**Don't forget to check out the sequel to Two Years Too Fast called Milestones :)**

**Thank you for all the support!**


End file.
